Shadow Guardian
by Megpie The Great
Summary: The guardian of the millenium items has been reincarnated in a young girl, now she must call on the powers trapped in her, aswell as the magical flute she carries, to protect the Millenium Items, and those who carry them. *much better summary in my bio*
1. Prologue

A ten year old Joey and Tristan sat on the doorstep of an old broken down, abandoned house, well it used to be abaondoned. Kail now lived there, a rock heded, bad attitude, smart aleck, rough and tumble, martial arts expert, street girl, with waiste length black hair tipped with crimson red. She had been Joey and Tristan's friend for five long years, nothing could separate them. Then there were the animals, Tallen, Kail's black wolf pup with a patch of white on her forehead and white rings around her neck and ankles, Avalon, Joey's black falcon with a white patch on his chest(AN:Don't ask about the name, I'm not sure why I did it) and Dayuen (pronounced Day-you-n) Tristan's gray jackel pup with a white patch on his chest.(don't ask, you'll see later in the story)  
While Joey and Tristan had their families to go home to, Kail lived just with their animals, the only family she had since she ran away from home five years ealier not long after her single mother had given birth to her baby sister, Aurora. Kail took care of herself with help from Joey and Tristan when times got tough. No one knew she existed, besides the gangers, who mostly feared her besides a few higer gangs. Know as the princess of the streets, she trusted Joey and Tristan alone, but she trusted them with anything, and everything.  
  
"Where is she, it's like she's not even here."Tristan sighed.  
  
Joey only shrugged and looked up at the door, that's when he realized it was open a crack,"Um, why's the door open?"  
  
"Huh?"Tristan followed his friend's gaze,"Why do I get a really bad feeling about this."  
  
"That door's always shut."Joey said getting up and walking up to the big oak door.  
  
Tristan slowly followed. Joey slowly opened the door. *KEREEK!!!!!* The two walked in after making a mental note to grease the hinges. Th first thing they noticed was a small blood stain on the floor. The boys exchanged worried glances. Tristan noticed a note on the table next to him and picked it up. There was a spot of blood on it, ans what looked like a few tears.  
  
"Joey, I think we've got a problem."  
  
Joey turned and looked at the note, his jaw dropped. 'I don't have much time. My mother and her boyfriend, the scariest guy I've ever seen, found me. Talk about a struggle, I've got two bloody, PAINFUL! cuts on my face, atleast one will leave a scar. I'm battered and bruised, and I'm being forced to leave. I can't fight them, something's wrong. I'm probably never going to see you again. They have Tallen, Avalon, and Dayune locked up in cages. They are making me come or they're gonna kill them. I'm gonna miss you guys. by the time you read this I'll be long gone. I'm so sorry. good-bye, forever. Kaily-Girl. P.S. Street rule number one, we're a team, nothing will tear us apart. I'll always be in your heart. Who could have guessed we'd ever have to say good-bye.'  
  
"No."was all eith boy could choke out. Their best friend, the biggest part of their world was gone. Taken away, forever.  
  
~*~*Flashback~*~*  
  
A huge ganger with blue spiked hair stood over a terrified five year old girl with back shoulder length hair tipped with red who looked about three. Her face was full of fear. Suddenly what sounded like a barage of bombs went off, making the ganger jump and run for his life.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
The girl looked up to see a boy her age with short blonde standing over her,"I....I...think so."  
  
"I'm Joey."the boy said helping her to her feet,"This is Tristan."he nodded to a boy with short brown hair.  
  
"I....I....I'm Kaily."the girl stutter.  
  
"Don't worry, we don't bite. What is a girl like you doin' out here?"Tristan laughed.  
  
"I ran away from home, cause my mom won't let me out of the house. She says I'm a fragile child and could get sick too easily. I'm five and I'm short, so."Kaily hissed realizing she was safe, for now.  
  
"Well, you can hang with us, anyone who don't faint after bein' attacked by a blue blood is welcome with us."Joey said,"Hey, what the........"  
  
A black wolf pup crawled out of the shadows. Kaily quickly picked it up.  
  
"This is Tallen, my best friend."Kaily sighed hugging with wolf.  
  
"She can be our mascot."Tristan laughed,"From now on, we're a team."  
  
"Rule number one, we're a team, nothing will tear us apart."Kaily laughed.  
  
"Not too many rules."Joey fake whimpered,"But can we change your name?"  
  
"How about Kail?"Tristan suggested.  
  
"Kail it is."Kaily, oops Kail said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neither boy spoke. Each thinking of the day the trio had been formed. Avalon and Dayuen had come into the picture later on. Finally Joey broke the silence.  
  
"Where d'ya think they took her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Both boys cried for one of the first times in their short lives. They never forgot her, but they told no one about her, not even five years later when they befriended Yugi, T'ea, and Bakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kail:*sniff*I hated that day  
  
Authoress:You, I had to write it!  
  
Tristan:Don't remind me  
  
Joey:C'mon, can we jus' drop the subject  
  
Kail, Authoress, and Tristan:Gladly 


	2. Egypt! Awesome!

"So, Yug, what's this big suprise Gramps 'as got for us?"Joey asked.  
  
They had just gotten out of school for summer vacation, the battle with Pegasus still fresh in their memories. Right now, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, T'ea, Tristan, and Joey are sitting in the game shop waiting for Grandpa, and his big suprise.  
  
"I'm not sure, all I know is that it has something to do with the Millenium Items."Yugi said.  
  
It's about time."Yami snorted as Grandpa walked in.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, car trouble."Grandpa laughed.  
  
"So, what's the big suprise?"T'ea asked.  
  
"Well........................mabey I won't tell you."Grandpa said evily.  
  
"C'mon!"Tristan laughed,"You can't be serious."  
  
"Who says I can't?"Grandpa laughed.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr."  
  
"Calm down Tristan."Yugi sighed.  
  
"Spit it out already."Yami said flatly,"Or I'll do it for you."  
  
"He knows about this?"Bakura said.  
  
"It was his idea."Grandpa said flatly,"Fine, we're going to Egypt for a month."  
  
"EGYPT!!! Awesome!!"Joey said jumping to his feet from the box he was sitting on.  
  
"No way, how did you get the money for that?"Yugi asked.  
  
"Old friend."Grandpa lied,"We're leaving tommorrow at noon, I've already gotten permission from your parents."  
  
"Alright!! This is great!"Tristan laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone is seated on the plane waiting for take-off. Serenity also was allowed to come. Alltogether the group took up all of the first class seats, much to some rich snobs' dissmay. Joey and Tristan sat in the front left set of seats, Yugi and Yami were across from them, already well into a duel. T'ea sat behind them with Bakura just talking, Grandpa sat behind the dueling look-alikes with Serenity, both were ready to fall asleep from boredom.  
  
"Please fasten your seat belts."a voice said over the intercom making Yami jump a mile high,"We will be leaving momentarily."  
  
"Bout time."Joey growled.  
  
"I second that."Yami hissed from his seat.  
  
"I hope we don't hit any turbulance."T'ea sighed.  
  
"Oh, god I hope not."Tristan sighed.  
  
The plane jolted and they began to head for the runway.  
  
"I just remembered something."Tristan said quietly enough so that only Joey could hear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is the day we lost Kail six years ago."Tristan sighed.  
  
"Oh,.....yeah. What do ya think happened to her?"Joey asked.  
  
"If she didn't die of boredom, she probably ran away again and found some new friends."  
  
Joey leaned back and was soon asleep, not long after joined by Tristan in slumber land, apparently they had been up parting all night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome to Ciaro, Egypt. The current time is nine p.m. We know you had a choice of airlines, and we are glad you chose Egypt Air, and remember, *starts singing to a slightly fast tune of "I Love You"* We love you, you love us, we're much faster than the bus, day and night we fly from place to place, we're sorry if our attendants don't have much. *stops singing* And don't forget of you marry one of us, you'll fly free."  
  
"Oh, Ra, she can't sing."Yami grolwed.  
  
"Oh, yeah."Joey grumbled stretching slightly ticked at being awoken by a flight attendant that can't sing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authoress:I got that song from Southwest airlines when I flew to Omaha, I couldn't remember all the worlds so I made up some of my own, and yes, that if you marry one of us thing was in there.  
  
Yami:Did you have to make her such a bad singer?  
  
Authoress:I needed something to wake Joey and Tristan up  
  
Joey:And it worked  
  
Tristan:well  
  
Yugi:You weren't right under a speaker  
  
T'ea:You didn't have to listen to the boys snoring  
  
Joey and Tristan:HEY!!  
  
T'ea:*sticks her tounge out at them*  
  
Authoress:*sweatdrop* oh I almost forgot, Aurora!!!  
  
Aurora:*runs up, blue hair swinging behind her* Sorry, had...to.....steal.......Kail's........flute.  
  
Authoress:*slaps her forehead* this is what I get for trusting her to do my disclaimer  
  
Aurora:Kail Matria Akiyama doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, there ya happy?  
  
Authoress:Yeah, now go give the flute back  
  
Aurora:No  
  
Authoress:YUGA!!!!!  
  
Yuga:*appears out of nowhere*  
  
Aurora:Bye*runs off leaving a trail of smoke behind her*  
  
Authoress:Works every time*high fives Yuga* (you'll see who these two are later on)  
  
Bakura:Think she tortues Kail enough  
  
T'ea:Yes 


	3. Yuga, oka or know as Joey's Really Dense

Joey awoke before everyone else. They had all been exhausted when they arrived at th hotel. It was now ten a.m.  
  
'Man, I'll never get used to Egyptian time.'he thought getting ready.  
  
He quietly snuck out to get some fresh air. He walked for awhile. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind. Two other people came out of the shadows.  
  
'Great, just great.'Joey thought.  
  
Will his strength he jabbed his elbow into his captor's gut making him let go in shock. Without another thought Joey took off running, full blast.  
  
"Gangas', no matta' where I go, they follow me!"  
  
His heart was racing, they were catching up.He noticed and open door and quickly ducked in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aurora Pegasus looked up from the book she was reading.(Harry Potter #5 for anyone who cares) A boy colapsed on a chair muttering 'Why me'.  
Her older sister stood up and looked at him as three gangers ran in.  
  
"Oh, boy, they're gonna get in."she half giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The three gangers walked in and spotted him almost immediatly. Joey was petrified, he had nowhere to go. Suddenly a girl about his age walked up to then.  
Her black hair was held back in a tight bun, then covered with an amethis streaked black bandana. She was wearing a mid-drift sleeveless shirt with an amethis rose on it and black capries. Her feirce amethist eyes seemed to glow with rage. Her voice was harsh and cold. He couldn't understand what she was saying, but he could tell she was steamed.  
At nearby table an about ten year old girl snickered. Her wavy blue hair fell over one of her brownis-red eyes, reminding him slightly of Pegasus.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He he."Aurora giggled,"They're in for it. No ganger crosses my sister and survives."  
  
"You boso must be new."the amethist eyed teen growled, her japanese accent mixing with the egyptain language was enough to creep most people out.  
  
"Out of our way girly, we just wanna get that boy."the lead ganger growled.  
  
"You won't touch anyone in here."the girl hissed eyes seeming to glow.  
  
"No one crosses Yuga and doesn't pay for it."Aurora said cooly.  
  
"And who's Yuga?"one of the other gangers said curtly.  
  
"You're lookin' at her."the fierce teen growled angrily,"I don't like gangers in my restaurant, especially low life scum balls like you."  
  
"Puh-lease, you couldn't stop us if your life depended on it!"the lead ganger laughed.  
  
"You're asking for it."Aurora warned,"I'm the only one who can laugh at Yuga."  
  
Yuga stood still for a moment. A ganger brought a hand up to slap her. Before he knew what had happened Yuga caught his hand. She ducked down and knocked him off his feet with a well place kick to the ankles. Another ganger drew a gun.  
  
"Idiot."Aurora laughed.  
  
*BANG!* A bullet fired directly at Aurora.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey watched in horror as the ganger shot at the blue haired girl, but something happened. the teen did a quick back flip, landed a few feet infront of the younger girl, and caught the bullet in mid-air. She smirked and opened her hand letting grey powder fall from her hand.  
The gangers took a step back, and ran for their lives. The teen turned to Joey.  
  
'Oh, god, I'm dead.'he thought.  
  
"You ok?"she said, her voice was still harsh, but warmer, caring,"Those gangers are a pain."  
  
What startled him even more was that she was speaking perfect japanese, he couldn't speak. He then noticed a long scar reaching from the left corner of her forehead across her face and down the right side of her neck.  
The teen shook her head playfully.  
  
"Don't worry."the blue hair girl laughed,"Yuga doesn't bite, much."  
  
"Aurora!"the black haired teen snapped.  
  
"What?"she said innocently,"Ok, Yuga's only rough on the gangers that give us trouble, not the people they go after."  
  
"How can............."Joey stuttered.  
  
"How can we speak japanese, we were born in Japan, but neither of us has seen it in six years."Yuga said sitting down,"Sorry if I scared you, I grew up fighting off gangers, and the skills just came with it."  
  
"She's an amazing fighter, but an even better dancer."Aurora laughed.  
  
"Wow."was all Joey could say.  
  
"You look worse than dead, ya want somethin' to eat?"Yuga asked.  
  
"Um, sure, got any ramen noodles?"Joey asked finally relaxing.  
  
"Sure, Aurora, get to work."Yuga laughed.  
  
"Why me?"Aurora whined.  
  
"Cause it's your turn to cook."Yuga said flatly,"Oh, by the way, I'm Yuga Mutou, and the blue hair pest is my little sister, Aurora."  
  
"Joey Wheeler."Joey laughed as a very annoyed Aurora ran into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authoress:Well, things are starting to get weird  
  
Yami:Joey is dense  
  
Tallen:You're tellin' me  
  
Joey:What? Wha'd I do  
  
Kail:*shakes her head in annoyance* Idiot  
  
Tristan:Major  
  
Aurora:Kail Matria Akiyama doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, big whoop, now can I go back to cooking?  
  
Everyone:SCRAM  
  
Aurora:GRRRRRRR 


	4. Two Yugas, and a hidden past

"And where have you been?"Tristan growled as Joey walked into he room they were sharing.  
  
"Sorry, got chased around town by gangas'"Joey half lied, he had spent the whole day with Yuga and Aurora.  
  
"Yeah, and just to let you know, Serenity ran off too."Tristan hissed.  
  
"Why doesn't suprise me?"Joey sighed.  
  
"Cause she's your sister, now what were you really up to?"  
  
"Just wanderin' around."  
  
"Uh huh, yeah, right, liar."  
  
"Grrrr, alright, so?"  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"...........................Jerk, her name's Yuga Mutou, she's a rock head Japanese, street girl who can catch a bullet in mid-air."  
  
"Did, you just say Mutou?"  
  
"Yeah, so."  
  
"You are dense!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mutou, Yugi Mutou, they've got the same last name you moron!!"  
  
"Oh......................................weird."  
  
*small swaetdrop* "That's putting it mildly."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, come on!!"Aurora moaned,"You know you like him!"  
  
"I do not!"her sister replied angrily as she took off her bandana revealing golden streaks in her hair.  
  
"Do to."another teen hissed.  
  
Her hair was enough to make some people doubt their sanity. I was separated into two layers, the top layer was exactly like Yami Yugi's, and the bottom layer reached down to her ankles and was streaked with crimson, and gold, and was tipped with red. Her sharp amethis eyes glowed.  
  
"I do not like him!!"  
  
"Face it Kail, you do."Aurora hissed,"Yuga, are you sure you can't get into her mind?"  
  
"It's not worth it, anyone can tell she likes him."  
  
"I DO NOT!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm your yami and she's you sister Kaily, we can tell."  
  
"Besides, you're never that relaxed around guys."Aurora growled.  
  
"You two woudn't understand, you'd have to know my past to just remotely understand."  
  
"Kaily Destiny Mutou, face it, you like him!!"  
  
"I do not Yuga!!! And calm down with using my real name, god knows what my mother will do if she hears you. I was supposed to have changed my name when we moved to Egypt, not to mention what she'd do if she found out about you."  
  
"He'll be back tommorrow."Aurora sighed,"He likes you."  
  
"And you being the guy expert of the family, you've got a crush on Mokuba."  
  
"Shut up, the two of you didn't have a twin brother pharoh to deal with."the agitated yami hissed.  
  
"Come on, we've gotta get some sleep. Aurora and I have dance tommorrow."  
  
"Fine, good night, abiou."with that the Yami Yugi look alike vanished.  
  
"I'm never gonna get used to her being around."Aurora sighed,"Ever since you unlocked the guardian flute things have been too weird."  
  
"I know, I know, it's bad enough I have to use the name Yuga all the time, but there are gangers from Japan here that would do anything to kill me, plus, I'm in danger as long as my skills grow. Our step father is up to something. It's creepin' me out. I don't want to imagine what he'd do if he knew my real name."  
  
"Why'd you change it in the first place?"  
  
"Because, Kaily reminds me of my friends too much, every time I hear that name it hurts me, I don't want or need that pain right now."  
  
"Will you ever tell me the full story?"  
  
"Mabey, someday, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
The two girls were alseep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authoress:Plot twist  
  
Aurora:Man, she's so secritive  
  
Yuga:I've got my reasons!!  
  
Aurora:What ever  
  
Authouress:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 


	5. Think Yugi blushes enough?

"Hey Joey!"Yuga laughed as Joey walked into the small restaurant.  
  
"Hey Super Girl."Joey said sitting down.  
  
"Haha."Aurora hissed poking her head out of the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong wit' Aurora?"Joey asked as Yuga came over carrying a large pineapple and canadian bacon pizza.  
  
"Her boyfriend isn't here yet."Yuga said flatly sitting down,"Thank god it's my lunch break."  
  
"Her boyfriend?"Joey asked diving into the pizza.  
  
"Moku-brat Kiba."Yuga laughed trying not to crack up.  
  
"You know those two?"  
  
"Yeah, I met them a few years ago, I don't get along with Seto that well, but I love watching Mokuba, he likes to help me in the kitchen."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HELP!!!!!"Mokuba yelled running in.  
  
"What did you do this time?!"Yuga hissed.  
  
"Nothing, I swear."the terrifiend boy said hiding behind the teens.  
  
"Yeah, and I've got a twin brother."Yuga hissed.  
  
"MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"He's mad."Joey gulped and hid behind Yuga.  
  
"Wimp."Aurora growled.  
  
Seto Kiba walked into the restaurant, fuming. Then, Joey and Yuga noticed his hair, it was pink and green.  
  
"What happened to you?!"Yuga laughed trying not to crack.  
  
"Not funny YUGA!!!"Seto growled angrily,"Where's my brother?!"  
  
"Eep!"Mokuba ran into the kitchen.  
  
Joey finally broke out laughing.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!"Kiba snarled.  
  
"I saved him from gangers a few days ago, and he's been hangin' out here ever since."Yuga said cooly,"Oh, and by the way, you owe me a blue eyes!!"  
  
"Grrrrrrr, I can't believe this!!"  
  
"He lost one of his blue eyes to ya?!"Joey yelped.  
  
"That's me!"Yuga smiled,"What are you so stressed about Kiba, Moku-brat's always dying yor hair?"  
  
"He's got a date tonight."Mokuba said poking his head out of the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, now he's got a reason to be mad."Yuga sighed,"Can't you wash it out?"  
  
"It's per*gulp*manent."  
  
"Oh, god."Joey sighed.  
  
"Well, your date isn't till toningt, I'm sure you can just bleach it then dye it the right color."Yuga said flatly,"Now scram, your ego's gonna make this place explode."  
  
"Ouch, harsh."Joey whispered.  
  
Kiba just shook his head and walked out grumbling about crazed girls and insane little brothers. Yuga just laughed.  
  
"Since when does Kiba have a girlfriend?"Joey asked.  
  
"Apparently since now, Mokuba's bound to drag both of them along to the recital."  
  
"Recital?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, the brat and I have a dance recital on Friday."Yuga laughed.  
  
"I thought ya parents didn't let ya do anything like dancin'?"Joey said sitting back down.  
  
"I never listen to them and you know it."  
  
"Good point. I can probably survive it."Joey laughed gonig back to his pizza.  
  
Yuga just smiled and shook her head as the last of the pizza vanished. They spent the rest of the day talking, and dueling. bouncing off of this subject and that, trying to figure out what Kiba's girlfriend was like mostly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Joey, where have you been?"Yugi asked as Joey ran up to the park where they had decided to meet.  
  
"Trying to figure somethin' out."Joey panted.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like who Kiba's new girlfriend is."  
  
"Kiba, has a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yep, I'm not to sure who yet, but I'll find out soon enough."  
  
"How, you can't possibly spy on him?"  
  
"No, that's where Yuga comes in."  
  
"Yuga?"  
  
"I girl I met a few days ago. She's one of the best dancers in Ciaro, and she's Japanese!"  
  
"Japanese?!"  
  
"Yeah, she's amazing, she's also friends with Kiba, well, sortta. I know for a fact Kiba's gonna be at her performance tommorrow night, and he'll bring his girlfriend for sure. I also thought T'ea might want to come, since he loves dancing so much."  
  
"In other words, you want me to ask her to come."  
  
"Ya like her Yug, and ya know it."  
  
"Well..............I guess it won't hurt to ask."  
  
"Thank you, besides, I know that Yuga and Aurora would like to meet ya."  
  
"Ok, I'll ask T'ea."  
  
"Ask me what?"T'ea said walking up closely followed by a cheetah.  
  
"What's with the cat?"Joey asked looking at the beautiful cheetah.  
  
"Her name's Delilah, she sortta found me."T'ea sighed.  
  
"O....................k, whateva."Joey sighed.  
  
"Now what did you want to ask me Yugi?"T'eas said.  
  
"Well.................I...........Um............"  
  
"What speechless is trying ta say is there's a performance goin' on tommorrow night and he wants ta know if you wanna come."Joey said flatly.  
  
"What he said."Yugi said, blushing almost as red as his hair.  
  
"Really, I'd love to!"T'ea said hugging Yugi tightly.  
  
"And, Kiba's bringin' his new girlfriend ta boot."Joey laughed as Yugi blushed even redder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:Think you blush enough Yugi?  
  
Yugi:Sorry?  
  
Joey:Ah, well, atleast we get ta see Kiba's new girlfriend  
  
T'ea:Yeah, and we get to meet your's too  
  
Joey:She is not my girlfriend!!!!!  
  
T'ea:What ever 


	6. Performance, and where is Kiba and his g...

It was the night of the performance. Yuga and Aurora sat in their dressing room waiting for the performance to start. Also being a computer expert, Yuga had designed a mini-radio that could fit in your ear so that her friends, along with the ones Joey said he was bring, could understand what was going on.  
  
"Yuga, can you help me with my hair?"Aurora whined trying to put her hair in a bun.  
  
"Sure kiddo."she laughed taking a brush off her desk and putting it through her baby sister's hair.  
  
"I'm gonna screw up, aren't I?"Aurora sighed,"I know you think I can do this, but I've only been dancing two years."  
  
"Aurora, I got put on pointe year one, you're my sister, you will do just fine. Are you also forgetting that Mokuba's gonna be out there, he wants to see yu do your best."  
  
"But I'll never be as good as you............You don't even need to put the arches in your pointe shoes anymore. Yuo're the best dancer in Egypt and you know it."  
  
"Yes, but I also know I started out just like you did, someday you'll be as good as me, I know it. Just like I know someday we'll go back to Japan again, and find my father."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
Yuga laughed and looked in her mirror, she hated makeup, and she never wore it. She was wearing her hair in a high pony-tail no bandana, of course, because of this, her less than agreeable gold lightning bolt bangs fell down her face. Her hair reached down to her ankles and was streaked with gold and tipped with crimson.  
  
"Well, you better get out there, your group dance is first."Yuga laughed standing up.  
  
She was wearing a dark purple single sleeve crop covered in glitter, a matching armband, and black low rise flare leg pants with purple flames going up the sides. Aurora was wearing a pink sleeveless leotard with a light purple sparkle stripe reaching from her right shoulder toher left hip, and a tye-die pink and purple ankle length skirt, there was also a light purple rose resting on her left ear.  
Both girls were wearing pointe shoes, Aurora's were full soled pink shoes. Yuga's were pitch black with amethis ribbons, and were soleless, she had taken out the soles for a challenge, and now doesn't need them.  
Yuga watched her younger sister go out onto the stage with her friends, nervous but excited at the same time. The music began, Dance of the Snowflakes blasted through the nearby speakers, making Yuga jump. She looked out into the audience from behind the curtain, Joey and his friends were in the front row center seats, that's to some help from Aurora. Kiba and Mokuba, wherever they were, were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where is that moron?" she whispered, looking back to her dancing sister, not a mistake yet.  
  
Aurora was doing great, not missing a single step. She messed up once, but no one noticed, she went into another step. The music was done faster than Yuga expected, perfect ending too. The curtains shut and Aurora ran up to her.  
  
"You did great!" Yuga laughed hugging her younger sister.  
  
"I messed up." she said.  
  
"Yeah, but no one noticed. And everyone makes mistakes, even me." Yuga laughed as they walked back to their dressing room, "I haven't seen dumb and dumber yet, or dumb's date."  
  
"Very funny. I saw Joey and his friends." Aurora said grabbing another one of her outfits.  
  
"You had them spell bound. I think one of them is a dancer, the way she was watching you." Yuga laughed fighting with her bangs, "Damn these things are annoying. Well, two more dances and I'm up."  
  
Aurora managed to get into her other outfit, without much trouble. It was a white crop top with white flare leg pants. Her hair was in a high pony-tail and white foot and half long scarves hung from her wrists. It was Yuga's turn to dance now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is he?" Joey hissed looking around.  
  
"Mabye he didn't make it after all." Yugi said, "He might not have been able to get that dye out."  
  
Tritan snickered at the thought, "Mokuba would make him come, he can be a very persuasive little brat when he wants to."  
  
"Yeah, so, when's your friend gonna come on Joey?" T'ea asked.  
  
"Dunno, but she must be good, with how well Aurora did." Joey said scanning the crowd again.  
  
Suddenly Youth of the Nation began to play. The curtains opened to reveal Yuga, of all people, of course it took Joey a mintue to recognize her.  
  
"Whoa, I think that's her." Joey said somewhat chocking on the words, "She never wears her hair like that."  
  
"You think, she's your girlfriend." Tristan said dryly.  
  
"SHE IS NOT!!" Joey snapped.  
  
By this time Yuga was well into her dance. Throwing complicated twist and turns in every direction. (I'm not in the mood to rattle off names) T'ea was spell bound, she had never seen a dancer like her before.  
  
"She's strong, that's for sure." Yugi said watching her.  
  
"Yeah." T'ea said, "Most girl's need supprts in their shoes to keep their feet from over bending."  
  
"That's just her." Aurora laughed walking up, "I dared her to take the arches out of her shoes last year, and she lost them."  
  
"Well, that's one way to do it." T'ea laughed.  
  
"Guys, this is Aurora." Joey said, "The little blue haired brat."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"You're an amazing dancer, Aurora." T'ea said, "You put some Russian dancers to shame."  
  
"Thanks." Aurora laughed, thankful it was dark enough to where they didn't see her blush, "Yuga's alot better, and she's only been dancing for five years."  
  
"Only, wow." T'ea sighed, "How did she get so good so fast?"  
  
"She always had strong legs." Aurora said dryly, "She's an over achiever."  
  
"She can't be good at everything." Yugi sighed.  
  
"She's an amazing dancer, she sings like an angel, and she draws almost as well as our step dad."  
  
"But her grades aren't that good." Joey said, "She has to do alot of work to keep an A average."  
  
"Oh, you're one to talk." Tristan laughed.  
  
The song ended, and just for show, Yuga did a back hand sping off stage. Aurora just growled in annoyance at her show off sister. A few minutes later she met them in the halls. Her outfit had changed, it was now exactly the same as Aurora's, but black.  
  
"Wow, that was great!" Joey said as she came running up.  
  
"Yeah, you were awesome." T'ea said as a veryy peeved Aurora walked up.  
  
"Aurora, quit sulking, it's not my fault I've been doing this longer than you." Yuga sighed.  
  
"I know, but do you really have to flaunt your skills?"  
  
"Oh, brother, she's at it again." Yuga moaned, "Oh, well, just don't listen to her."  
  
"Yuga, these are my friends Yugi, T'ea, and Tristan." Joey laughed grabbing Aurora.  
  
"LET ME GO!!"  
  
"Hi." Yuga laughed, "Aurora quit sulking."  
  
The rest of the performance went well. At the end Yuga and Aurora had one last last dance to do. They did it to In The End. Once again leaving T'ea spell bound.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:Finally got that done  
  
Yuga:Yeah, finally  
  
Aurora:*sulks*  
  
Joey:Quit whining  
  
Aurora:*sulks*  
  
Tristan:Does she do this alot?  
  
Yuga:All the time  
  
Aurora:*sulks*  
  
Authoress:What about my disclaimer? 


	7. Return, wow, a short title for once, nev...

Yuga and Aurora sat in their room, the rain pouring down outside. Just another day slowly passing. Yuga was perched on the window sill, drawing. Aurora sat on her bed screwing around with her older sister's laptop.  
  
"Yuga?"  
  
"Hm."  
  
"What do you think happened?" Aurora shut the laptop and looked at her older sister.  
  
"You mean at the Duelist Kingdom, it's simple. Someone stole the Millenium Eye."  
  
"How the heck to do steal something embeded in someone's face?"  
  
"Magic. The same magic that let me block the powers of the eye and trapped my yami in the flute."  
  
Yuga took out the golden wolf head flute and looked at it. Even in the dark it's ruby eyes glowed gently.  
  
"How is it you're an electronics wiz and yet you believe in magic?"  
  
"There are many forms of magic my sister. There is man-made magic and then there is natural magic. I am learning to harness them both."  
  
"Uh huh. What about that necklace Yugi has, it's it a Millenium Item too?"  
  
"Yes, the Millenium Puzzle. Locked within it, for the longest time, was the soul of th pharoh Yu-Gi-Oh. Now the puzzle has been solved, Yu-Gi-Oh's spirit has been released, but his memories are not there. He has lost them."  
  
"So, what you're saying is Yugi is a reincarnation of an ancient pharoh, you're the reincarnation of a princess, and our step-father is the reincarnated high mage Heshian?"  
  
"More than that Aurora, Yu-Gi-Oh and Yugorana were siblings, twins."  
  
"Wouldn't that mean you and Yugi atleast had to be realated?"  
  
"That's what worries me Aurora. Yugi and I also bear the same last name. Me learning mine from our mother's records, Yugi's came from his grandfather."  
  
"Doesn't that seem a little strange to you?" a black wolf growled walking into the room and jumping onto Yuga's bed.  
  
"It seems more than strage Kissa, it's unatural. You and Idogbe are also twins."  
  
"Anyone besides me starting to see a patern here?" a black falcon said flying into the room closely followed by a grey jackel and a white wolf.  
  
"Sure, pharoh and princess are twin, Kissa and Idogbe are twins meant to guard Kaily and more than likely Yugi, Kaily looks almost exactly like Yugi and has his last name." the jeackel said dryly.  
  
"That's way beyond weird." the white wolf said laying down on the floor, "You really need to let me and Kissa meet Yugi, that's the only way we'll be able to tell."  
  
"Idogbe....."  
  
"I see you are arguing with your pets again."  
  
All six heads turned to see Maimillion Pegasus standing in the doorway. His hair was back to the way it was before the Millenium Eye was given to him, and a gentle smile played across his face.  
  
"Dad!" Aurora yelled jumping up to greet her father.  
  
"It's about time, father." Yuga laughed leaving her perch to greet him, "I was right after all."  
  
"What happened?" Idogbe sighed looking and the now normal face of his friend's father.  
  
"Yuga was right, about someone stealing the eye, wasn't she?"  
  
"Yes, Aurora, she was right. But, how did you know Yuga?"  
  
"Instinct, I can feel it. Just like I know all of the Millenium Items are here in Egypt right now. It's just nature for me to feel it."  
  
"All of the Millenium Items?"  
  
"Yes, even the puzzle and the eye."  
  
"Hey, the rain stopped!"Auora suddenly yelped.  
  
Sure enough it had. The sky was beginning to clear.  
  
"Aurora, I promised Joey we'd meet him at the park once the rain stopped, we'd better go."Yuga said following her younger sister's gaze,"I really need to get out of here for awhile."  
  
"Since when do you hang around boys?"Pegasus said eyeing his oldest daughter with interest.  
  
"Since awhile ago. We've gotta run, see ya dad."  
  
Both girls ran out of the room laughing. They had their father back, and the way he was before the Millenium Eye took hold of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuga and Aurora skated up to the park, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and T'ea were already waiting for them.  
  
"There you are!"Joey laughed,"We were startin' ta worry about ya."  
  
"Oh, come on, you don't have to worry about Yuga! You've seen her fight."Aurora said dryly.  
  
"Still the jealous little imp I see."Tristan said picking up the already annoyed blue-haired girl.  
  
"Of course, this is Aurora we're talking about."Yuga laughed,"But that's not why I wanted to talk to you. I got a message from an old friend last night. He's worried....."  
  
"About what?"T'ea asked taking the now struggling Aurora from Tristan.  
  
"About the Millenium Items"Yuga sighed,"Whoever stole the Millenium Eye will strike again, and this time, someone could get more than a little sick. But that's not his main concern, it's for Yugi himself."  
  
"We're listening."Joey said, noticing the worry in Yuga's amethyst eyes.  
  
"There's a severe unbalance in the the Shadow Realm, the barrier between the worlds is breaking, and the first the the monsters will go after when they escape is the pharoh that trapped them, and Yugi is the reincarnation of that pharoh."  
  
The ground suddenly began shaking and a sickening crack was heard around the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:Well, I better stop there before I get a cramp from all this writing.  
  
Yuga:WHAT?! YOU'RE LEAVING US THERE?!  
  
Joey:Great  
  
Tristan:I second that 


	8. Dreams mean more than you think

The group immediately looked to the ground, expecting the earth to split open beneath them. Suddenly Yuga's head jerked upward and saw her worst nightmare comping true. A huge black crack spread across the sky, and within that crack hundreds of demonic eyes could be seen and voices, cold harsh and demonic all saying the same thing,"Pharoh"  
  
"Um, I think we should run."Joey whispered.  
  
"No."Yuga said feircely,"There's nowhere we could run to escape them. The only thing to do is fight."  
  
"ARE YOU CRZY?!"T'ea snapped,"Those things outnumber us a hundred to one! We'll be killed."  
  
"Those monsters want me, let them have me."Yugi whispered,"I can't let all of you get hurt."  
  
"Yugi, you're crazy, sacrificing yourself will do nothing. You're the only one who can restore the seal between the worlds, you can't die."Yuga whispered,"That's the mistake Yu-Gi-Oh made, he gave up his life to protect the ones he loved, but in doing so, he couldn't completely destroy the shadow games, and now, they've returned."  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh?"Yugi looked at the wild girl in shock,"How do you know that name?"  
  
"Because..."she whispered,"he is the one who sealed the millenium items, your yami is that pharoh. And I am the reincarnation of Yugorana, his twin sister, and the guardian if the millenium items."  
  
"Guardian? I thought that was Shadi's job."Yugi said looking at Yuga again.  
  
"It was his job to guard the items before they are given to their rightful owners."a fairly large black wolf walked up, a white wolf close behind her,"Now it is our job to defent the millenium items and their bearers."  
  
"Yikes, talking wolves!"Joey hid behind Tristan who gave him a looked between embarrassment and annoyance.  
  
"Yeah, we can talk, so?"the white wolf snapped,"So can Delilah."  
  
T'ea's new "pet" came out of the shadows and stood by T'ea,"Shut up Idogbe."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Back to the point"Yuga said dryly,"Yes, it's our job to defent the millenium items, and those who bear them."  
  
"Then how come the Millenium Eye was stolen?"Aurora sniped.  
  
"Hey, I can't be blamed for that one squirt, I was told to stay in Cairo, and that's what I did. It's his own fault he got to cocky."  
  
/Yugi/ (An:Ok, /insert words here/=yami talking to abiou //insert words here//=abiou to yami)  
  
//Yeah, Yami?//  
  
/You can trust this girl, one of the few things I can remeber is my sister, and her place as my guardian. though I don't understand..../  
  
//Understand what?//  
  
/If Yuga really is my sister's reincarnation, then the two of you would have to be siblings./  
  
//You're joking right?//  
  
/No, that's the only way it's possible, history repeats itself. Yuga, is not what she seems, she is your sister, but more than that, so much more/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi sat up in bed, sweating bullets. He looked around, he was in his hotel room, thankfully.  
  
"A dream, that's all it was."Yugi whispered.  
  
/Yugi, what's wrong?/  
  
//I had the weirdest dream.//  
  
/Try me./  
  
//Yuga was the reincarnation of Yugorana, supposedly the sister of pharoh who sealed the millenium items. Then she was saying that you were that pharoh. And you told me Yuga was not what she seemed, that she was my sister.//  
  
/Yugi, Yugorana was my sister, one of the few things I can remeber of my past, now that you've mentioned her, Yuga was her nickname. But, if your dream is true, Yuga...../  
  
//Would have to be my twin sister, and that's impossible.//  
  
/Why is that?/  
  
//Grandpa would have told me if I had a sister.//  
  
/Mabey, mabey not. Yugi, there is something different about Yuga. She, like you, has a strong and courageous spirit. Both of you could have ruled Egypt, and well. Her eyes also seem alot like yours, don't they?/  
  
//Yeah, but so do Mai's.//  
  
/Yes, but not exactly the same, Yuga's eyes are exactly like yours Yugi./  
  
//Worry about it in the morning. I'll go talk to Yuga, I was going to ask her something anyway.//  
  
/Goodnight Yugi./  
  
//Goodnoight Yami.// 


	9. Confessions, and the mystery builds

Yuga sat on a table,drawing. Aurora was working in the kitchen with their step faher's "help". Another small explosion shook the restaurant making most of the guests look toward the kitchen, then Yuga, who just sighed.  
At that moment Yugi walked in and sat down in a chair by Yuga.  
  
"Hey Yugi."she said, not looking up from her sketch,"I was wondering when you'd come by."  
  
"Wondering?"  
  
"I've got a sixth sense about people,"Yuga smiled,"I can tell when they are worried about something."  
  
"Well, yeah."Yugi sighed,"It's crazy."  
  
"Dreams."Yuga siad flatly,"They're monsters at times, but can be very useful."  
  
'Ok, she's starting to scare me now.'Yugi thought,"Monsters don't even begin to describe it."  
  
*BANG!!!!*  
  
Yuga glared towards the kitchen as smoke erumpted from the door. Two seconds later Aurora raced out, with Pegasus close behind her. They both received a death glare from Yuga.  
  
"Sometimes I think I'm the ONLY sane one in this family."Yuga sighed,"Dad, what did I say about brining firecrackers into the kitchen."  
  
"It was her idea!"Pegasus snapped, pointing to Aurora, all four of them.  
  
"Oh, Ra, looks like ANOTHER bottle of cider went hard."  
  
Yugi just looked at her stragely, then looked at Aurora and the dancing Pegasus.  
  
"Yes, Yugi I have an insane family."Yuga said dryly,"You two, upstairs now!!"  
  
Pegasus, with Aurora's help, retreated upstairs to their home. Yugi turned back to the teen demon on the table.  
  
"I'm not going to ask."Yugi sighed,"Might as well figure this out now. What do you know about the Millenium Items?"  
  
"Where to start."Yuga said dryly,"Hell more than even father dearest thought, that's for sure. Follow me."  
  
She jumped off the table and led Yugi upstairs to their attic. She knelt down in front of an old crate and opened it.  
  
"I'm the one who told Pegasus about the Millenium Items, and I wish to the gods I hadn't."Yuga sighed,"It tore my family apart."  
  
She pulled out a painting and showed it to Yugi. He nearly fainted. It had the Millenium Items in a ring, the puzzle on top. In the center was a gold flute, with two girls standing on either side of it, one, was Yuga, in one hand she held up a Duel Monsters card, the other girl, dressed in the robes of an Egyptian princess, had Yami-like hair, along with another black layer, tipped with red and streaked with gold, reaching down to ankles. She held a golden staff in her hand. Painted below the Millenium Puzzle was Yami, a perfect likeness. Below the rod was Yami Malik, not that Yugi knew ho he was. Shadi-s face was above the Millenium key.  
  
"I've had dreams about the Millenium Items since I was five. I kept seeing this over and over again, but the faces were shadowed, besides the center two, they've always been crystal clear, as I got older, the girl holding the card grew with me, I eventually realized it was me when the scar developed on her face. Yu-Gi-Oh became visible to me about two years ago when I met Shadi. Marik became visible when i envountered him in a back alley a few years ago, though I don't know who his hikari is, yet. I haven't painted you into the picture yet because I've become too unsure of who I am. In the last week my world has been turned upside down."  
  
"By me coming here?"Yugi asked, sitting down on another chest.  
  
"I'm sure Yu-Gi-Oh has told you of his sister."Yuga sighed, receiving a nod from Yugi,"Did he mention if she was reincarnated that that girl would have to be the twin of his own reincarnation, namely, you?"  
  
"He mentioned something like that."Yugi sighed,"Why?"  
  
She nodded toward the second girl in the painting,"That is Yugorana, she's been with me since I same to Egypt."  
  
"You're her......reincarnation?!"  
  
"Yes, that's why I've been doubting who I am, I don't know a thing about my family, besides my last name...."  
  
"Mutou."  
  
"Exactly, I never really thought about it when I heard you wond the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, the name Mutou is actually common in Egypt, just not my spelling. I did'nt even think about it till the real Yuga noticed the puzzle had been solved, and your likeness to her brother. She swears there's some kind of connection between us, besides the Millenium Items."  
  
"What about the flute?"  
  
"The Guardian's Flute, as a final act Yu-Gi-Oh ealed his sister's soul in her flute so that when the times comes to save the world again, she will be there to help again. It was her power that finally stopped the Shadow Games, that's why she was sealed away."  
  
"Wow, I knew there was alot to Yami's past, but......."  
  
"Yuga isn't even my real name, I borrowed it from Yugorana since my real name put me and Aurora in danger."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You think I got this scar by bein' a sweet little girl? I'm hated by every ganger in Domino City, Yugi. Ask any streeter or ganger about Kail and they'll all say the same thing, devil. That's who I really am."  
  
"Kail?"  
  
"Right now my full name is Kaily Yugorana Destiny Pegasus Mutou, talk about a mouthful. I never imagined that things would turn out this way."  
  
"I know I've heard that name before....."  
  
"Joey and Tristan, they were my best friends. I was taken from them right after I turned ten. I wish i could tell them the truth, but the gangers from Domino have found me, and want revenge for breaking them. I can't put them in danger."  
  
"Wow. I guess there's a lot we still need to learn. I'll talk to my grandpa, see if I can get anything out of him."  
  
"Thanks Yug, why don't you brinf T'ea down to the Raven Dance Club tonight, she'd love it there. Everyone knows me there. Tell the guard that you know me and he'll let you in without having to wait, I'll be pretty easy to find."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell her about it. Thanks,...Kail."  
  
Yugi got up and left, leaving a very amused and worried Yuga, or should I say Kaily, behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:Finally got that done  
  
Yuga:yeah, finally  
  
Authoress:Shut up  
  
Yuga:Make me  
  
Aurora:UGH!!  
  
Disclaimer:When it's time to stand the test, I know you'll shine above the rest, when you try and find your way, We'll be there 


	10. The voice of the guardian

Authoress:Ok, updated finally, I'm in a depressed mood right now, my friend's moving to California today and I'm never gonig to see her again. Writing always cheers me up  
  
Aurora:To think, she hasn't cried once  
  
Yuga/Kail (damn, this is gonna get confusing, isn't it?):You know her, never crying about anything  
  
Yugi:I suggest we just get to the fic  
  
T'ea:What Yugi said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T'ea and Yugi walked into the Raven Dance Club, it was huge. The floor was clear and had lights flashing on and off under it, laser lights swept over the crowd in every color, a fog machine was runing somewhere, creating a mist in the air. There was someone up on the stage, singing.  
  
Singer:Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday, that just seems to gorw with time  
There's no use looking back or wondreing  
How it could be now or might have been  
All this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
"Wow, who ever that is has an amazing voice."T'ea said, amazed,"Where do you think Yuga is?"  
  
"So you're Yuga's friend."they turned to see a bar tender looking at them,"I guess you don't know the Guardian too well, she's the one on stage."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Yuga:I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on,  
You'll always be my baby  
Never the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
By this time Yugi adn T'ea it was their friend on the sttage, dressed in a pair of tight, gold and black flare leg pants and a gold halter top. Her hair, was now in a high pony-tail, and her bangs were free to fly again, mimicking Yugi's. She noticed T'ea, and motioned for her to come up on stage. At first she was reluctant, but a gentle nudge from Yugi chased that away. She raced up on stage and was handed a microphone, thanking every god there was she knew this song.  
  
T'ea:Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
Without you my wolrd could never be  
Cuase yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use lookin' back or wonderin'  
What should be now or might have been  
all this I know but i still can't find ways to let you go  
  
Both:I never had a dream come true  
Till the day I found you  
Even though I pretent that I've moved  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know, no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me wil always be with you  
  
Yuga:You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will ,say you will, you know you will   
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use lookin' back or wonderin'  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no  
  
Both:I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day I found you  
Even though I pretent that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (T'ea:Words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
The girls then left the stage and sat down at the bar on either side of Yugi.  
  
"Wow, Aurora said you could sing but...."Yugi said, watching his should be sister, as Yami had put it earlier.  
  
"Yeah, you've got an amazing voice."T'ea laughed.  
  
"Well, can you expect any less from the daughter of Maximillion Pegasus himself?"the bar tender laughed, giving each of the a Shirley Temple. (Sorry, those thing are GOOD!! My mother won't let me near them though cause she thinks I'm allergic to cherries, weirdo)  
  
"Pegasus?!"T'ea and Yugi both snapped, looking at the the wild teen.  
  
"Yeah, he's my step dad."Yuga said dryly,"he adopted me and Aurora after the squirt's parents died."  
  
"Wow, and I thought there's wasn't any other wierd stuff about you."Yugi laughed, drinking his soda.  
  
"Oh, there's lots you don't know about me Yugi."the wild teen laughed,"You'll learn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:Sorry, short chapter, I'm getting a headache  
  
Yuga/Kail:(I'll sort that out later) Yeah, we noticed, typo city  
  
Disclaimer:WE will, we will rock you!! We will we will rock you!! 


	11. Pharoh

Authoress:Must.not.kill.Vega.  
  
Aurora:*sweatdrop* She got in a fight with a character from another one of her fics, she's mad  
  
Kaily(Ok, I settled on it, it's Kaily from now on):*gives authoress an EVIL glare* Yeah, she's a little mad  
  
Tristan:That's like saying Joey's a little weird  
  
Joey:Yeah,.........HEY!!!!  
  
Yugi:Guys, please.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaily and T'ea had found their way to the dance floor, and were having the time of their lives. Yugi watched them, suprised how relaxed both grils were with half te club watching them.  
  
"Amazing, aren't they?"the bar tender asked, following Yugi gaze,"Yuga's been dancing her since she was thirteen."  
  
"Yeah, amazing."  
  
The music ended and the girls made their way back to Yugi. THe rest of the night went well, the girls did some more performing, Yugi did some more staring, and the bar tender did more yapping.  
  
~*~The next day~*~  
  
Kaily sat in the attic, finally getting back to work on her painting. She let out a deep sigh as her yami appeared next to her.  
  
"Finally getting back to work I see."she said, looking at the painting.  
  
"What do you want Yugorana?"Kaily sighed, putting the finishing touches on Yugi's eyes.  
  
"Why are you so depressed?"the former princess asked, sitting down on a crate.  
  
"I'm just sick if hiding,"she whispered,"hiding who and what I am. I don't even know where I belong anymore. I can't help but think about Yugi, and how his yami is your twin brother, it doesn't make sense."  
  
"Nothing in life makes sense abiou. You just have to learn to live with it."  
  
"That's easy for you to say, you lived a good life with a family that loved you, friends you could always trust, and no one had the guts to even try to hurt you. Me, I've got asplit family that i'm clueless about, I have to hide who I am, and gangers are constantly trying to kill me. I see a very big difference."  
  
A sudden earthquake caused Yuga (the real one) to fall off her crate and knock over her light's painting, ruining it.  
  
"Damn, these aerthquake are getting to be a REAL pain."Kaily hissed, standing up and walking over to a window.  
  
A very thin black line had formed in the sky, only visible to a person with magic in their blood.  
  
"pharoh"  
  
Kaily and Yuga both shuddered, the shadow games were returning.  
  
~*~Across Town~*~  
  
"Pharoh"  
  
Yugi shook his head in annoyance.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong?"T'ea asked, looking across the room at her friend.  
  
Everyone was gathered in Yugi's room, T'ea sitting in the window sill, Yugi on his bed, Joey and Tristan were leaning against the wall, Serenity was sitting at a small table, writing, and Bakura was pacing the room, with a worried look on his face.  
  
"It's nothing."Yugi said quickly.  
  
"pharoh"  
  
Yugi looked at Bakura, who, apparently, was the only other one noticing the voice he kept hearing. Everyone in the room was worried, they could tell something was wrong.  
  
"pharoh"  
  
Serenity finally looked up from her writing, there was alot of worry in her eyes.  
  
"Tell me I'm not the only one who's hearing that."she finally whispered.  
  
Bakura stopped and turned to Serenity, Yugi nearly fell off his bed, while the others just gave her blank looks.  
  
"pharoh"  
  
Everyone in the room shivered as a cold guts of wind hit from nowhere.  
  
"Here what Serenity?"Joey asked, eyeing his sister.  
  
"Someone keeps saying pharoh. I know I hear it."Serenity said flatly.  
  
/Yugi?/  
  
//Yeah Yami?//  
  
/What's going on, something feels wrong./  
  
//I think my dream is coming true, Serenity, Bakura, and I keep hearing something saying pharoh over and over again.//  
  
/Serenity?/  
  
//Yeah, it's weird, no one else can hear it.//  
  
"Yug, Yug,"Joey was now about two feet away from Yugi,"Yugi, hellooo, anyone in there?"  
  
Yugi snapped out of his trance and looked at Joey,"What?"  
  
"I said,"Bakura sighed,"Shadi might be around here. He might be able to explain this."  
  
"I've got a better idea."Yami said flatly, emerging from the puzzle,"Someone I know we can find."  
  
"Oh, no, we're not dragging her into this."Joey said flatly,"Yuga's alot of things, but I doubt she knows anything about the millenium items."  
  
"Oh, she knows about them."Yugi sighed,"More than even we know."  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Everyone in the room jumped, and Joey, who was closest to the door, opened it. He was suprised to find Kaily standing in front of him. He jumped back in suprise.  
  
"Yuga, what are ya doin' here?"he asked, looking the wild teen.  
  
"I need to talk to Yugi."she said flatly, walking in.  
  
"What's going on?"Yugi asked, watching his would-be twin.  
  
"You know exatcly why I'm here."she replied flatly, then looking at Yami,"It's about time you decided to show your face around me pharoh."  
  
"Do you really have to go there?"Yami sighed,"I've got enough to worry about."  
  
"Well, you just got one more thing."Kaily said flatly,"Look out the window."  
  
He did as he was told, and saw a slowly black line cutting across the sky, as did Yugi, Bakura, and Serenity, though the others were dumbfounded.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask what that is,"Bakura sighed.  
  
"That,"Kaily said flatly,"Is the reason You, Serenity, and Yugi are hearing voices. That is the Shadow Realm. The Shadow Games are returning."  
  
"Shadow Games?"Tristan asked, eyeing Kaily.  
  
"Yes, I don't really have time to explain. To put it simply there's a bunch of mosters out for the blood of those who bear the Millenium Items."Kaily sighed,"I give it a month at the most before the Shadow Games return. Then, all hell will break loose."  
  
"Oh, if our lives weren't great enough as is!"Joey moaned.  
  
"Shut up Wheeler, I'm not in the mood. But, that's not the only problem."Kaily sighed,"My past if catching up with me. A group of gangers broke into the restaurant last night, they left the mark of the Blood Clan."  
  
"THE BLOOD CLAN!!"Joey, Serenity, and Tristan all snapped.  
  
"They're the meanest gangers in Domino City!"Joey yelped,"How do they know you?"  
  
"How do you think? Gangers have links in high places, they found me, and now they want revenge....."Kaily sighed,"I thought I'd escaped them when I left Japan. I was wrong."  
  
Another earthquake sent Joey and Tristan to the floor, and knocked Bakura in Kaily. A sudden, violent gust of wind blinded the teens for a moment. When they opened their eyes, they seriously wish they hadn't.  
  
"PHAROH!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:I'm SO evil aren't I?  
  
Yugi:Yeah, you are  
  
Kaily:Yep  
  
Yuga:Uh huh  
  
Disclaimer:We are we are, the writers of the nation 


	12. The truth comes out looks at chapter oh ...

Authoress:It's abput time, I know, I had to go down to UCLA for some testing.  
  
Yuga:She's got a swollen lymph node in her neck and she's already had it removed once, it just cam back  
  
Aurora:She got poked a total of five times, getting boold drawn and having a fine needle as-per-itin, or something like that  
  
Kaily:Fine nieddle aspiration, not fun, trust me, can we just get to the story?  
  
Disclaimer:Oops I did it again, I forgot to update, oops I did it agian, I left at a cliffy *gets death glares from everyone* ..............and I'll just shut up now  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A huge, and VERY angry Battle Ox was standing before them. Kaily yelped and pulled Bakura out of the way just before the monster brought his axe down on them.  
  
"PHAROH!!!!"  
  
This time everyone heard it, and was deffinately scared. Kaily guardian instints finally kicked in and she drew a duel monsters card out of her pocket and looked at it.  
  
'Swords of revealing light, not what I wanted, but it works.'she thought, tossing the card at the monster,"Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
The card became real and trapped the Battle Ox right before it hit Serenity. Everyone in the room looked in shock at the teen, whose eyes now glowed fericely.  
  
'First evil Bakura now her.'Tristan thought, remembering Duelist Knigdom.  
  
Kaily drew another card, Celtic Guardian, again not what she wanted, but it worked. She threw out the card,"Celtic Guardian, destroy the Battle Ox!"  
  
The Celtic Guardian sliced the Battle Ox into two pieces and the creature vanished. Everyone stared at the Celtic Guardian, which quickly reverted back to a card and flew into Kaily's hand. Their attentio then turned to the teen warrior again.  
  
"Ok, Yuga, you're scarin' me."Joey sighed.  
  
"You're not the only one."Tristan hissed.  
  
"Are we going to get an explination or not?"Yami hissed,"Only royal and priests could control the Shadow Games, and yet you handle them like it's an old trick you learned before you were born."  
  
"But it is an old trick."Yuga sighed, stepping out of her light's frame,"A trick she inherited from me, brother."  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute!"Joey snapped,"Ya tellin' me that Yuga's got a millenium item!?"  
  
"Not exactly,"Yuga relpied flatly,"My abiou is the guardian of the millenium items, my soul has been trapped in the Guardian's Flute for five thousand years, not a fun experience."  
  
"This is a bad dream or something."Serenity hissed,"How the heck are Duel Monsters coming to life?"  
  
"We'll explain later, right now we have to get out of Egypt."Kaily hissed.  
  
"I'll agree with you there."  
  
Everyone turned to see Solomon Mutou standing in the doorway. He had a worried expresion on his face and was looking directly at Kaily and Yuga. Ignoring the gaze Kaily pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number of her home.  
  
"Dad............yeah, I know...............are you and Aurora ok?!.............Alright, have a jet ready for us outside the city ASAP!.........Yes bring them with you!!"she hung up and gave an annoyed growl,"There's a jet waiting for us just outside the city, we've gotta go, now."  
  
No one objected and they left the hotel in a hurry.  
  
~*~half an hour later~*~  
  
Everyone is seated in the jet Pegasus acquired, including a VERY peeved Seto and Mokuba Kiba. Kaily is up front helping her step father pilot, Bakura has gone back to pacing, Joey and Tristan are trying to drag some answers out of Yugi, T'ea and Yuga are bickering about something, and Aurora has vanished to the back of the jet. Kaily finally comes back to talk to them, leaving Pegasus at the wheel. Everyone looks up from what they were doing, ready to listen.  
  
"Ok, where do I start?"Kaily sighed, she takes a BIG breath,"Five thousand years ago duel monsters was VERY real. Simple duels decided the fate of the world, those who could controls these monsters and win became the pharoh of Egypt, and, naturally, women were not allowed to use these powers. Eventually, the people began to loose control of these monsters, and they nearly destroyed the world. They were only stopped when the brave pahroh, Yu-Gi-Oh, sealed them away in stone tablets. Yu-Gi-Oh, a mighty warroir and pharoh, wasn't as perfect as he seemed, though. He let his twin sister, the princess, Yugorana, sneak out of the palace sine they were very young, and let her hang around tomb robbers, and also let her use the magic she was born with. She became his equal in everything, and some believe she was actually stronger than him. Well, after some time, the mages figured out how to summon the monsters, and th first Duel Monsters card was created by the twins caretaker, Heshian. He taught the twins to used the stone tablets to summon the monsters. But, of course, these abilities also fell into the hands of Seth, a very dark and cruel high priest. He trained his power till one day he finally faced the pharoh himself. No one knows who won that battle, Yugorana was out on the town with her friends when it happened. All we know is something forced the pharoh to send them Shadow Games to the Shadow Realm, as well as seal his soul in the millenium puzzle. AS a final act he sealed Yugorana's soul into a golden flute so that one day she could help him protect the world again. Now, warp to the present day, Yugi's solved the Millenium Puzzle, Yu-Gi-Oh's lost his memories, the millenium items are being unlocked, everything in the world is going wrong, I'm Yugorana's, aka the real Yuga's, reincarnation, and, did I forget to mention, I'm supposed to be Yugi's twin sister?!"  
  
She flopped down in a seat next to Yugi, panting. No one spoke, they couldn't find anything to say, well, besides Yuga and Yami, who knew th story already.  
  
"You're forgetting something abiou."Yuga said dryly.  
  
"Shut up Yuga."Kaily hissed.  
  
Yugi elbowed her, making the teen growl,"You want me to say it for you?"  
  
"Yugi"Kaily hissed,"Fine, my real names Kaily, happy now?!"  
  
Joey Tristan and Serenity were on the verge of fainting.  
  
"Yes Joey, I am they same Kaily."the teen hissed,"Tristan, don't try to starangle me and Yugi, I'm gonna hurt you."  
  
All three were somewhere between anger, confusion, and joy. Kaily just sighed and looked out the window.  
  
"We won't be there for a few hours, better get some sleep."Kaily sighed and leaned back in her seat.  
  
Eventually Yami and Yuga retreated to their soul rooms, Joey, Tristan, and Serenity dragged a full scale explination of of Kaily, then fell asleep, along with Yugi and T'ea, who ended up leaning against eachother, Seto got forced to the front of the plain to help pilot, Mokuba and Aurora, who had been arguing with Kissa, aka Tallen, Yafeu, aka Avolon, Ubiad aka Dayuen and Delilah, the only one without a changed name, in the back of the plain, ended up asleep as well. Eventually the only ones awake were the pilots, Kaily, and Bakura. Kaily found herself playing her flute, and Bakura continued to pace. THe teen guardian finally stopped laying and looked at Bakura.  
  
"Will you quit pacing, you're making me nervous."Kaily hissed, looking out the window.  
  
"Sorry."Bakura sighed, stopping,"I'm just worried."  
  
"Aren't we all."Kaily sighed,"Atelast you haven't been living a lie for the past five years."  
  
"And after that verbal abuse you got, I hope I never do."he half laughed,"You're so calm even though your world is being torn apart."  
  
"Well, you get used to it after awhile."Kaily sighed, getting up,"I've never even known what's it's like to have a real family. It's just been hopping from one place to the next, Pegasus is the closest thing I"ve ever had to a father, and he was never around. I've learned to take care of myself, and deal with whatever life throws at me. Actually the thought of having a real family for once is kinda scary. I'm so used to beign alone."  
  
"I wouldn't be suprised if Yugi was your brother, just looking at you remind me of him."  
  
"I know, but, that's something we'll have to drag out of Gramps later, right now we both better get some sleep, we'll have alot to worry about when we land."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authores:*falls asleep*  
  
Yuga:*sweatdrop* she's tired, up all nigh, again  
  
Kaily:Yeah, we're all tired  
  
Yami:We've got a reason to be, after this mess  
  
Disclaimer:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	13. Here we go again

If I were to say things went back to normal it would be a lie, so, what can I say, whatever. About a week went by, a strange week. Pegasus, having to tie up some loose ends and wanting his daughters to be happy, left them with the Mutous, along with Tallen and Storm, no one objected. Serenity was gived permission to stay with Joey for the rest of the summer, after a little persuasion from Kaily. Delilah went to stay with T'ea, much to her parents' dissmay and friends' amusemet, Avolon went to Joey, which caused no trouble to their father, who just thought he'd ben drinking too much, and Dayuen went to Tristan, more dissmay and amusement. By this time Shadi had come to Egypt's rescue and stalled the Shadow Games' return till the millenium items could all be properly placed, which could take awhile. Aurora succeded in driving Yugi, Yami, and Solomon nuts, no suprise. Mokuba was now a regular at the game shop, and everyone had YET to figure out who Kiba's girlfriend was.  
Currently everyone, minus Mokuba, Kiba, and Aurora, who are all at Kiba Corp., are gathered in the Game Shop. Kaily is sitting on the counter sketching, Yugi is dueling Joey with the new duel disk system Kaily managed to steal, Serenity and T'ea are talking about something in the corner, Tristan is looking over Kaily shoulder, or atleast trying to, he keeps getting hit in the face, and Bakura is just watching the madness that is normal life to all of them.  
  
"Tristan, quit trying to look over my shoulder or should I take you to the Shadow Realm and leave you there for the man Eater Bug."Kaily hissed, slapping Tristan with her dueling deck.  
  
"He can't help it if he's a little curious."Yugi sighed,"I play Silver Fang in defense mode and lay one face down card."  
  
"I thought he learned years ago not to bug me."Kaily hissed.  
  
"And that's when you didn't have the Guardian's Flute on your side."Bakura laughed,"That's enough to make me worry."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not like I'd go crazy and release the shadow games."She gave a menacing look to the millenium ring,"That thing worries me, the last bearer of the ring nearly killed Yuga, and they were best friends."  
  
"What kinda guy tries ta kill his best friend?"Joey asked,"I play Flame Swordsman, in attack mode, destroy Sliver Fang."  
  
"Trap."Kaily said dryly,"And I seem to recall you dragging me around gang land on a regual basis."  
  
"Kail's right on both."Yugi smiled,"You activated my trap, the Crush Card."  
  
"Hey, that's mine!"Kaily snapped,"How many times a day do you steal cards from ym stash you little theif?"  
  
"About fine."Storm said dryly, walking into the room, Tallen close behind him.  
  
"STORM!"Yugi snapped.  
  
Kaily just laughed at this.  
  
"Yug gets more like you every day Kail."Joey laughed,"Go Yug."  
  
"I play the Dark Magician in attack mode."  
  
"At it again I see."Solomon laughed walking in with a folder in his hand.  
  
"I take it that's from that blood test you dragged me and Yugi in for."Kaily hissed, putting down her notebook and looking at the bruise on her arm,"Ra I hate doctors."  
  
"Well if you hadn't snapped the needle in your arm....."T'ea began, but was quickly shut up by Serenity.  
  
"It's a reflex."Tristan said flatly,"She got so used to guys catching hold of her and trying to pump stuff into her blood hat she naturally does that. Ya can't bame her for what's been stuck in her for years."  
  
"Thank you Tristan."Kaily sighed, closing her sketchbook,"So, why'd you drag us in for that anyway, and I have yet to figure out how ta get that needle piece out of my arm."  
  
"Well, I guess I better explain."Solomon sighed,"For one Yugi's not an only child. (Yugi sat down on a box and Joey, thinking there was something behind him, fell to the ground.) He in truth has a twin sister, she was kidnapped not long after they were born. I could always remember everyone complaining becuase it was impossible to tell them apart, no matter how hard you tried. We never found her or the kidnapper, we presumed she was dead."  
  
"And why didn't you tell Yugi about his?"Yami asked, sstepping out of his light.  
  
"We agreed not to tell Yugi for his sake, when his mother found out she had a sister that was kidnapped and killed right before she was bron was traumatic enough, we didn't want to put Yugi through it."  
  
"You never talk about my parents."Yugi sighed,"That's probably part of the reason why."  
  
"Yes, among other things."Solomon sighed,"I never dreamed that there was any chance for your sister surviving."  
  
"Then I showed up."Kaily said dryly,"So, what's the diagnosis?"  
  
"See for yourself."Solomon handed her the folder.  
  
Kaily opened it with interest, she studied the two sheets insie intently for a moment, then nearly bropped them,"They're exatly the same."  
  
The only one in the room who wasn't stunned was Yami, who just shook his head and gave Yugi and Kaily an 'I told you so' look.  
  
"So, basicly Yug's ya twin?"Joey finally asked,"That would explain alot."  
  
"Like how short you used to be."Trist smirked, this time getting the Guardian's Flute embedded between his eyes.  
  
"That also answers the riddle of who you are."Yuga smiled, appearing next to her light,"Your life just got that much easier."  
  
"More like harder."Kaily smirked,"Living up to Yugi's greatness is gonig to be a challenge."  
  
"Are you kidding?"Yugi laughed,"You've beaten back the Shadow Games, survived dealing with Joey and Tristan for five years ("HEY!!!"), living on your own and taking care of Aurora, dealing with Pegasus, saving us from the Shadow Games,("Acutally that my job.") and having fun tormenting us in the process, I think you could compare to me."  
  
"Ok, I get the point."Kaily laughed,"Now just to figure out why I was kidnapped in th first place."  
  
"What was her name anyway?"Thistan asked,"You never told us."  
  
"Angeline Motshoru, I remember all too well."Kaily growled,"Her boyfriend and Aurora's father was Darien Deshora."  
  
"That's impossible."Solomon said flatly.  
  
"And why is that?"Serenity asked.  
  
"Angeline Morshoru died nearly twenty-five years before you two were born."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:Sorry, I'm REALLY tired right now  
  
Kaily:HEY!!!!  
  
Yugi:HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US AGAIN?!!  
  
Authoress:*yawn* easy, I'm *yawn* really tired *falls asleep leaning on Bakura*  
  
Bakura:No again  
  
Disclaimer:You must be true to your heart, yeah true to your heart 


	14. Kaily plays with magic too much

Kaily fell backwards into Tristan, who ended up falling into a shelf, knocking everything down. Joey and Yugi both went bug eyed, Serenity dropped T'ea's dueling deck, whick she had been looking over, T'ea just stared and Bakura stopped pacing, gave a worried look to the falln Kaily and Tristan, then turned to Solomon.  
  
"I knew she was freaky, but, dead?!"Kaily groaned, rubbing her head.  
  
"Get off me."Tristan hissed, shoving the guardian on him,"How could she have raised Kail then?"  
  
"I don't know, all I know is this can't be a good sign."Solomon sighed,"Are you sure that was her name?"  
  
"Am I the guardian of the millenium items? Of course I'm sure."she sniped, gathering some of the fallen junk.  
  
Yugi sighed and shook his head,"Can we worry about that later?"  
  
"Yeah, we should be happy."T'ea smiled,"Kail's mystery, well, part of it, is solved, she'll probably get to stay here with us........"  
  
She was cut off by Kaily,"Yeah, but Yuig, Bakura, and I also have to worry about the return of the Shadow Games. Shadi can only keep them at bay for so long."  
  
"You talk like you'll have ta go through this whole mess along."Joey laughed.  
  
"Joey's right, we'll be there to help you through it."Serenity smiled.  
  
"And with our friendship we can handle anything."T'ea said triumphatly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The summer went by quickly, too quickly for everyone. Joey and Tristan warned Yugi to tie Kaily down at night so she wouldn't sneak out to fight gangers. They didn't take it seriuosly till she vanished one night and showed up about noon the next day, slightly bruised. From then on they put diamond locks on the windows and door, and made the glass "Kaily proof" as Yami called it. They were never quite sure what he and Yuga put on the window, but she can't get out. Serenity was probably the happiest gril on earth when she and Joey came into the game shop one day with the news that she was moving back to Domino City, and Joey was going to live with them. They ended up in a nice house not too far from the game shop. Most of the summer was spent hanging out, bickering, playing with magic( on Yugi, Kaily, their yamis, and Bakura's part anyway), and keping Kaily from running off to gang land on a daily basis.  
Well, fast forward to the present. Kaily and Solomon are in the kitchen, Solomon drinking coffee and Kaily making breakfast. Kaily has a smile on her face that makes anyone worry. The same smile that she wore when she dyed Storm pink and turned Joey into a dog.  
  
"Alright."Solomon finally groaned,"What did you do this time?"  
  
"Nothing."Kaily said innocently,"Chocolate chip right?"  
  
"Yes. You'd better get Yugi and Aurora up, they'll be late for school."  
  
Kaily's eyes glowed for a moment and she muttered something in ancient Egyptian and vanished. A few seconds later she reappeared, slightly dizzy, but in one piece.  
  
"I see you're finally getting you're teleprotation down."Solomon laughed.  
  
A loud bang upstairs told them Yugi had beaten Aurora to the bathroom, again.  
  
"YUGI!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!"they heard Aurora yell,"YOU CAN TELEPORT AND I CAN'T!!!"  
  
Sever pounding followed. Kaily just rolled her eyes and went back to breakfast. It was just another day in the Mutou household. A few minutes later, the pounding resided and Yugi appeared in the kitchen, granted he was five feet in the air and laned on the table. He quickly scrambled off and into his seat at the table. Kaily just chuckled.  
  
"You really need to work on your landings."Yami sighed, appearing next to his lught,"I can only stand the torment for so long."  
  
"Yugi, where are the apples?"Kaily hissed.  
  
He got up, walked out of the room, and returned a minute later with a basket of apples. He set the m on the counter for a minute, then stopped, and looked at his double. He'd always been short, and could never really look someone on the eye. But he suddenly realized he was at te same level as Kaily.  
At that moment Aurora walked into the room, looked at Yugi and Kaily, rubbed her eyes and moaned.  
  
"I'm going back to bed."she groaned, turning.  
  
"Why?"Solomon asked, not really noticing the world around him.  
  
"Becuase this has to be a dream."Yugi said flatly.  
  
"Why do you say that?"Solomon finally asked, putting his paper down to look at Yugi, and fell back in his chair.  
  
They were exatcly the same, Kaily hdn't even brushed her hair yet, so it was loose, making her look even more like Yugi. But what shocked him was that they were the same height, exactly. All eyes turned to Kaily, who had gone to slicing up apples.  
  
"So that's what you smiling about."Solomon sighed,"I though I burned your spell book."  
  
"You burned one of my copies."Kaily smirked,"I've had about five burned by Aurora and another ten by Daddy-dearest because I tried to steal the millenium eye."  
  
"Atleast tell me this is permanet."Yugi smiled.  
  
"Hey, I've been in this body for nearly six yers bro, ya honetly think it wears off?"  
  
"Stupid question."  
  
The rest of breakfast was quiet, whiched suprised Yami and solomon. Between the fact that Kaily and Yuga were usally fighting or Aurora was ranting about something, mornings were usally quite loud. As soon as breakfast was finished Kaily sprinted up to her room to get ready. When she reruned her hair was up in a high pony-tail with her bagns loose, for once. Much to Yugi's amusement, she was wearing the boys' uniform for Domino High, she was deffinately stubborn.  
  
"As always the stubborn, the stubborn little brat."Solomon laughed, watching his granddaughter,"You just love getting into trouble, don't you?"  
  
"Yep, that's me."Kaily laughed, finishing putting a brush through her hair.  
  
They ended up in the game shop, waiting for Joey, Serenity, and T'ea. They also had to walk Aurora to school, the couldn't wait to see everyone's faces when they saw Yugi. Kaily found herself sitting on th counter again, and Yugi helped set some new stuff up. Within two seconds she was into her sketch book again, making Yugi laugh. Before long Joey and Serenity walked through the door. At first the didn't notice the difference, till Kaily stood up to help Yugi with something. Joey fell backwards, again and Serenity flopped down in a chair. The Mutous just broke down laughing.  
  
"What happened ta ya Yug?"Joey finally managed to chocked out.  
  
"Kail, you've been playing with magic again haven't you?"Serenity laughed.  
  
"Yep."Kaily said, imitating a hyper child. (coughauroracoucghcough)  
  
"I ca'nt wait to see the other's faces."Joey laughed,"it's gonna be weird not bein able to call Yug short anymore."  
  
"I know."Kaily smiled,"But hey, I used ta be short too ya know."  
  
"Yeah, but you threatened ta kill us."Serenity sighed,"Yugi's so sweet and gentle, it's hard to believe you two are twins."  
  
"It's hard to believe you and Joey are related,"Yugi laughed,"Joey's an elite dunce."  
  
"Yeah.......HEY!!!!"  
  
"See?"Kaily smirked,"Hey T'ea."  
  
"Hey guys."T'ea smiled, walking in, then she saw Yugi,"WHOA!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"  
  
"Big sister's been playing with magic again."Aurora said sweetly.  
  
"Oh, well, we're gonna be late for school."Kaily said, putting on a pair of rollerblades that had been sitting by the door, Yugi doing the same.  
  
"Show offs."Serenity smiled.  
  
~Half an hour later~*~  
  
The fours teens walked, well, Yugi and Kaily skated, up to Domino High School. Tristan and Bakura were waiting for them. Kaily noted the scrapes and bruises he had suddenly developed, not the first time. She had to remember to talk to Yugi later.  
  
"Hey guys."Tristan smiled and looked at Kaily,"Rebel."  
  
"Isn't she always?"T'ea laughed.  
  
They finally noticed Yugi. The only thing that kept Tristan from breaking his nose was Kaily catching him, and Bakura just, well, fell of the wall he was sitting on.  
  
"I thought your grandfather burned your spellbook."Bakura sighed, looking a Kaily.  
  
"Hey, I've got my ways."Kaily smirked.  
  
"C'mon, we don't want to be late for our first day."Serenity laughed, running up to the school.  
  
"Speak"Kaily hissed.  
  
"For"Yugi added.  
  
"Your"Bakura sighed.  
  
".....................Oh, yeah, Self"Joey finished.  
  
The rest of the group did a sweatdrop, besides Tristan, who was too busy staring at Serenity.  
  
"Tristan."Kaily growled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:Finally, Ra how long was that?  
  
Yuga:Donnom dun care  
  
Joey:I don't wanna go back to school!!!!  
  
Kaily and Yugi:*sweatdrop* Baby  
  
Disclaimer:Cynthia, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In case youdidn't notice, I'm TRYING to write  
  
Sorry, I've got my friend Cynthia over and she's buggin' the hell outta me to get off the computer.  
  
Cynthia:Hey, look at me, I'm Meghan, I'm crazy, I like writing  
  
CYNTHIA!!!!!! 


	15. Well, this is gonna get weird

Authoress:Well, thank Ra Cynthia's gone, yeesh she can be a pain  
  
Yuga:*comes out of a closet, closely followed by Yami* Is it gone  
  
Kaily:Yes, IT'S gone  
  
Yugi:*shakes his head sadly* I can't believe I related to that girl  
  
Serenity:And we can?  
  
Joey:Story, plz?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Needless to say most of the school was more or less stunned by Yugi's sudden growth spurt, but eventually lost interest in the subject, and turned to Kail, the rebel of Domino High. The teachers hated her, a majority of th jocks found her EXTREAMLY attactive, though Joey and Tristan just couldn't figure out why, idiots. Kail, in the end, put the pricipal in traction for a month so she didn't have to wear a skirt, she became a hero to most of the freshmen after that. Well, oh boy, homecoming time is here again.  
Kaily walked the halls, giving jocks angry glares now and then for looking at her wrong. At this rate she was going to be late for Home Ec, not that she gave a damn, she could teach the class. Of course, from what she had been told, the teacher got a little crazy around this time.  
  
"Hey cutie."a jock said, approaching her,"What say I take ya to the homecomin' dance and you drop those loser you're always around."  
  
"One, DON'T call me cutie and two,"Kaily hissed,"Those LOSERS are my best friends and they're hell better than you'll ever be."  
  
She walked off without another word.  
  
//How many times is that today?//  
  
/Three jocks, two gay chocks *mental shudder*/  
  
//I know how ya feel.//  
  
/A nerd and some weird guy with a mowhawk./  
  
//Cute, oh, here's my class.//  
  
She walked in the door, another day, another pain. She walked in and sat down next to Bakura, her only friend in that class since the rest of the boys were stuck in Phys Ed at this time and T'ea was learning German. He was covered in cuts and bruises again.  
  
//Remind me to talk to Bakura later.//  
  
/Again?/  
  
//Yep.//  
  
"Alright class, pay attention."the teacher yelled.  
  
"Like that's gonna happen."Kaily muttered under her breath.  
  
"Miss Pegasus."  
  
Kaily had taken the last name Pegasus to hide her relation to Yugi, for his own protection, and for the sake of his gentle reputation.  
  
"Yeah?"Kaily replied.  
  
"Please don't make me give you ANOTHER dentention."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Talkiya."Kaily hissed.  
  
"Alright, I've got a special treat for all of you!"  
  
There were more groans than cheers heard, including from Kaily and Bakura.  
  
"We are going to be planning the Homecoming Dance!"Mrs. Talkiya said happily,"I will be partnering you off and giving you specific jobs. (more groans) And, to make things interesting, your partner will also be your date for the dance."  
  
*SNAP*  
  
Bakura was hit in the side of the head by something sharp, he caught in before it hit the ground, another broken mechanical pencil for Kaily.  
  
"That's the fifth one this week."he whispered handing the pencil remains to his friend.  
  
"Sixth."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Alright, the pairings will be......."several girls crossed their fingers to get the guys they wanted,"Alysha and Daren, San and Ashitaka (sorry, I'm watchin' Princess Mononoke), Kitty and Lance (Yuga:GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS!), Kurt and Amanda, (Vega:ARHG!!), Raven and Lee (Tallen:Atleast she didn't use a story couple this time. Yuga:Um, actually, Henry is the dub name for Lee in Digimon.), Kaily and Bakura."  
  
*SNAP*  
  
This time he had the brains to dodge the flying pencil remains, though he would have done the same thing. He looked at Kaily, who had a look of something between releif and fury in her eyes.  
  
'Oh boy, this isn't gonna be pretty.'he thought,'I don't know what scares me more, her anger about this whole ordeal or my yami's anger about me going to the dance with a girl.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaily and Bakura made their way down to the basketball court. They could hear and see Joey and Tristan bickering, and T'ea trying to pull them apart. Yugi was shooting hoops with, suprisingly, Kiba. They exchanged glances.  
  
"I think he's been around you too much."Bakura laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that's the only reason he'd stick around Joey."Kaily smiled,"Or he's just waiting to yell at me about stealing his duel disk system again."  
  
T'ea finally managed to tear Joey and Tristan apart as Kaily and Bakura walked up.  
  
"At it again I see."Kaily smirked,"What's it about this time?"  
  
"Who's going to get the better date for the Homecoming Dance."Kiba groaned.  
  
Kaily rolled her eyes and stole his basketball,"You should see the mess we've got at Home Ec."  
  
"Try us."Joey snorted.  
  
"Hang on, isn't the Home Ec class planning the dance?"T'ea asked.  
  
"Yep, but that's not the only thing."Kaily said dryly,"We got partnered off to do certain jobs, Bakura and I are in charge of food."  
  
"No big suprise."Tristan laughed,"You're both great cooks."  
  
"That's not the best part."Kaily said sarcasticly.  
  
"Our partners are also our dates for the dance."Bakura said flatly,"No exceptions."  
  
"So, you two HAVE to go to the dance together?"Yugi asked, throwing the ball in the hoop.  
  
Kaily and Bakura nodded, neither had been planning on going with dates.  
  
"What's so bad about that?"T'ea asked,"It's not like you're going with a total stranger."  
  
"Yeah."Tristan smiled,"You just get handed your dates, we've gotta work for ours."  
  
"I was planning on getting some painting done, besides, I promised Dad I'd help him out with the art for some new Duel Monsters cards."Kaily hissed.  
  
Yugi was watching Bakura closely, taking note of the fact that his cuts had seemed to get more and more sever over the past few months. Aparently Kaily had noticed the same thing, he knew what was coming tonight,"Don't worry about it. It's just one night."  
  
"How is it you can always relax me?"Kaily hissed,"Oh whatever, I've gotta get back to the Game Shop, I promised Gramps I'd take care of the store today while he and Yugi are gone. You better get movin' too bro."  
  
She slipped a pair of black and gold roller blades on and skated off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer:Half way around the world 


	16. Bakahno attacks

"Absolutely not!"Kaily snapped.  
  
"Oh, come on."Serenity pleaded,"You'll look great, besides, this is your first real DATE."  
  
"It's not a date."the teen guardian growled,'Yeesh, she's usally not this persistent.'  
  
"Technically,"T'ea sighed,"It is a date, now come on, just come with us."  
  
"No no no and no!"Kaily growled,"I may have to put up with this but you are NOT making me wear a dress!"  
  
"I hoped I wouldn't have to resort to this,"Serenity sighed, pulling Kaily's gold spellbook out of her backpack,"I'll burn this if you don't."  
  
"How'd you get that?!"Kaily yelped, jumping from her perch on the wall and grabbing for her spellbook,"Ugh, fine, I'll come."'I can't believe I'm donig this.'  
  
~*~Half an hour later~*~  
  
Kaily is leaning against the wall, watching T'ea and serenity trying to pick out a dress for her. They'd been there for what seemed like forever. Suddenly Serenity jumped.  
  
"How about this?"She asked handing a gold bundle to Kaily,"You'll look really good."  
  
"Fine."she hissed taking the dress into the dressing room.  
  
A few minutes later she remerged. She was wearing a long, flowing ankle length gold skirt and a gold long-sleeve crop top. She had to admit, this was the best one yet.  
  
"Wow, you look AWESOME!"T'ea said, jumping to her feet.  
  
"It could use a litle redecorating, but I guess it'll do."Kaily sighed,"Now can we get out of here before someone sees me?"  
  
"Sure."Serenity laughed.  
  
Kaily quickly changed back into her gold jeans and tube top and slipped on the black trench coat she'd discovered ealier that day. Much to her dissmay, they had to go shoe shopping aswell. Kaily settled on a pair of one-inch gold high heels, though she couldn't figure out how women walked in the things. By the time they finished at the jewlery store, Kaily had settled on getting her upper left ear pierced just for the heck of it. That made a total of three piercings in her ears, mut she rarely wore muck more than jewels in them. She suddenly realized she was supposed to meet Bakura in ten minutes.  
  
"Oh, crap, I'm late!"she yelped,"Could you dliver this stuff to my room, and DO NOT let Yugi or Gramps see it!"  
  
With that she ran out of the mall, hopped on her motocycle (Oh, didn't mention she has one did I?) and sped off. A few minutes later she arrived at her destination, her "date's" house. She walked up the steps and knocked, no answer. She tried the door, it was unlocked.  
  
'Weird.'  
  
She slipped inside and the sound of banging caught her ears, someone was yelling too.  
  
"I think I just figured out why Bakura's always hurt."she whispered running up the stairs.  
  
She stopped in front of the door where the noise was coming from. The voice was clearer now.  
  
"IDIOT!! How could you be so stupid?!!"  
  
Another fairly loud crash shook the ground beneath her. This was'nt good.  
  
"She probably knows about the eye by now!!"  
  
'The millenium eye!'she thought,'Well, I didn't before, but I do now.'  
  
Her eyes glowed slightly and she teleported into the room. She appeared beind what, at first, she thought was Bakura, till she saw the real Bakura on the floor. It took all her strength to keep from yelling.  
  
"You're pathetic!!"  
  
He brought his hand down on Bakura's face, hard. He was already covered in blood and bruises. Kaily by this time was furious, time to end this game. Suddenly something struck her, more, actually struck Yuga, who was looknig through her light's eyes.  
  
/Bakahno/  
  
//What?//  
  
/His name is Bakahno./  
  
//Thakns.//  
  
"BAKAHNO!!"  
  
Bakahno spun around to face Kaily, eyes full of fury. Kaily's own eyes glowed wildly, and the millenium eye glowed on her left shoulder. A suprised yelp escaped Bakura's lips, causing his attacker to spin around and strike him again.  
  
"That's enough!"Kaily shouted,"Stand and face me tomb robber!"  
  
"How do you know my name?!"he hissed angrily.  
  
"Why does it what I do and don't know?"Kaily retorted.  
  
"Kail, get out of here."Bakura whispered weakly.  
  
"Shut up!"Bakahno shouted, turning to slap Bakura again.  
  
Kaily appeared in front of him, blocking the slap with her arm,"Don't even try it."  
  
"You're really starting to get annoying mortal!"he hissed, drawing a card from his pocket,"Man eater bug!"  
  
"I think not."Kaily hissed, drawing her own card,"Summoned Skull!!"  
  
Both monsters appeared before their owners.  
  
"But how can you.........?"  
  
"What, summon the power of the Shadow Games?"Kaily hissed,"That kinda happens when you're the guardian of the millenium items."  
  
"You're what?!"  
  
"Summoned Skull, destroy the Man Eater Bug!"  
  
The Summoned Skul did as it was told, and destroyed the bug before returning to it's card.  
  
"Now, you, back to the place where you belong!"Kaily shouted as her hands began to glow gold,"Back to your soul room!"  
  
Two golden beams of light struck the tomb robber and forced him back into his soul room. Kaily then turned her attention back to te injured Bakura.  
  
"Are you ok?"she asked, knealing down next to him.  
  
He looked at her weakly,"Yeah, he's given me worse."  
  
"Anyone who calls you a wimp is badly mistaken."Kaily smiled,"You're alot tougher than alot of gangers I've seen."  
  
She picked him up and set him on his bed then left the room. She returned a few minutes later with a bunch of bandages and other stuff. She sat down next to him and wiped the blood off his face with a wash cloth.  
  
"Thank you."he whispered weakly.  
  
"Shh, you need to rest."she said gently,"You've been through alot."  
  
"No wonder you were chosen to be the guardian."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:*falls asleep at the computer*  
  
Disclaimer:You rescued me, in the nick of time, I was right on the edge, going out of my mind 


	17. The Witch of The Black Forest

'Ugh, my head.'Bakura sat up and looked around.  
  
He was in his room, and his head was pounding. Everythig was blurry, brobably from getting hit in the head again. He suddenly realized there was someone standing in the doorway.  
  
'Oh no.'he thought.  
  
"It's about time you woke up."  
  
He recognized that voice, Kaily. Suddenly the memories from ealier rushed back into his head. Kaily had saved him. His vision finally returned to normal as Kaily walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
"You took a pretty bad beating."she smiled,"You're alot tougher than you look."  
  
"I'm used to it."he replied,"He's been beating me for a few years now."  
  
"And I thought I had an annoying life. Are ya hungry?"  
  
"A little."  
  
Kaily's eyes glowed golden for a minute, then suddenly both of them were standing in the kitchen. Bakura jumped in suprse as Vega stumbled backwards then regained her composure.  
  
"I guess I used more energy than I thought ealier."she smiled as he sat down.  
  
"Yugi forgot to mention you could teleport."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm still learning, somewhat. I still get dizzy from it because of how much focus and energy it takes."she laughed and grabbed an apple off the counter,"How do carmel apples sound?"  
  
"Great. I'm still suprised you can handle the power of the Shadow Games so well."  
  
Kaily absently grabbed some carmel out of thin air,"I've really gotta stop doing that. I'm waitsing energy and I don't think this came from my house."  
  
Bakura couldn't help but chuckle,"And I thought my yami was the only theif around here."  
  
"You wish, even Yugi's stealing stuff from me now."she sat down at th table and handed him a carmel covered apple,"Life's just weird, no, why was I here again?"  
  
"Quit imitating Joey."  
  
"Ok ok."  
  
~*~The next day in Biology~*~  
  
Yugi absently doodled on his paper, next to him Kaily was busy scribbling something down on her paper, probably more spells or recipies. Bakura, behind her, was looking over her shoulder and noding in approval.  
  
"Miss Pegasus."  
  
Kaily looked up at her teacher,"Yeah?"  
  
"I said to quit doodling in your book and pay attanetion."the teacher hissed.  
  
"I'm not doodling."  
  
"Oh really, then what are these?"the teacher pointed to a few characters on the paper.  
  
"That would be an eye, a falcon and a cat."a boy next to Kaily explained.  
  
"Shut up."Kaily hissed,"They're heiroglyphics."  
  
"Yeah right."another girl sniped,"No one can write with pictures."  
  
"Then you should pay more attention in history class."Yugi snapped, suprising some of the class.  
  
"Or does all that hair spary clog your brain?!"Bakura added, shocking everyone in the room, including Kaily and Yugi.  
  
"WHY YOU......YOU...........MEANIES!!"the girl broke down crying.  
  
Kaily fought back the urge to laugh,"You're never gonna get anywhere in life acting like a little baby."  
  
The class was already stunned, but when the girl began to glow, well, let's say panic is putting it lightly. Several girls screamed and boys raced to the back of the room as the gllowing girl got up and walked toward Bakura.  
  
"You'll regret that."she hissed, forming a fireball in her right hand.  
  
Bakura took a step back in pure shock, not that it did much good. Before Kaily or Yugi could react, she hit Bakura in the chest with the fireball. Kaily jumped to her feet, eyes glowing. Yami appeared next to her.  
  
"What the hell are you?!"Kaily snapped.  
  
"What am I?"the girl laughed as she began to glow,"I am the witch of the black forest!"  
  
Indeed she transformed into the Witch of The Black Forest. Kaily was caught off guard, and her dueling deck was in her locker, as were Yugi's and Bakuras.  
  
She cursed under her breath,"We're gonna have to face her on our own."  
  
Yami and Bakura looked at her in shock.  
  
"You're crazy to take me on!"she laughed, forming another fireball,"And, besides, my bought is with him, not you!"  
  
"Because I am the guardian of the millenium items, it's my job to protect him,"Kaily snarled, her entire body glowing now,"but more than that, he's my friend."  
  
The Guardian's Flute suddenly appeared in her hand. A golden fire engulfed the flute. A black samurai blade suddenly erupted from it and the fire faded. Kaily's wild eyes continues to glow as she charged the witch, who was taken by suprise and quickly destroyed. She then turned to their classmates, hidden in the back of the room. Her eye flared and a white flash erupted from them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:me bad  
  
Yuga:yeah, we noticed  
  
Kaily:What the hell did I just do?!  
  
Yugi:No clue  
  
Yami:We're in trouble aren't we?  
  
Authoress:Yep  
  
Bakura:Why do things always happen to me?  
  
Kaily:No clue  
  
Disclaimer:You remind me of a girl that I once knew (Why'd I write that?) 


	18. Think they fight enough?

The bell rang suddenly, signaling the end of the day. Kaily, Yugi, and Bakura all exchanged glances. just a moment ago Kaily had been facing down The Witch of The Black Forest, and now the day was over?! What was more confusing was that Bakura's watch only read eleven fifty, lunch time. They stopped outside the school to talk and wait for their friends.  
  
"Ok, who besides me is COMPLETELY confused?"Kaily hissed, sitting down on a rock.  
  
"What the heck did you do?"Yugi asked, looking down at his twin.  
  
"I think my guardian instincts kick in."Kaily replied flatly,"Just like in Egypt."  
  
"But how did that hapen?"Bakura asked, rubbing his chest,"And how did she not kill me?"  
  
"On, I believe the Shadow Games may have been released and trapped before now, and a few monsters took the form of humans and forgot who they were."Kaily hissed in one breath,"And two, she didn't kill you because of one, me, and two, your guardian."  
  
"Guardian?"the two boys asked simultaneously.  
  
"Yes, one of the up sides to the Shadow Games being released,"Kaily smiled,"In ancient Egypt gifted people were borm with guardians, Yami's was the Dark Magician, Yuga's the Dark Sorceress, and Bakahno's, unfortunately, was the Change of Heart."  
  
"Bakahno's?"Yugi asked.  
  
"My yami."Bakura hissed,"But........"  
  
"Since we're the reincarnations of those three they protect us now."Kaily smiled,"Yuga told me."  
  
"Ok, who else has guardians oh smart one?"Yugi joked.  
  
"Joey, the Flame Swordsman, he's the reincarnation of Jonaru, a priest and friend to Yugorana and Yu-Gi-Oh, Tristan, the Cyber Commando, reincarnation of Tyris, another one of Yu-Gi-Oh's loyal priests and friends, T'ea, for some strange reason, has a VERY pumped up Shining Friendship, reincarnation of Yu-Gi-Oh's lover, Anraeyah, Serenity has the Mystical Elf, reincarnation of Selena, Seth's lover."  
  
"Seth?"  
  
"I'm getting to that. Seto Kiba is the reincarnation of the EVIL EVIL priest Seth........."  
  
"And he's guarded by the Blue Eyes White Dragon."Yugi finished for her,"But Kiba's not really evil, is he?"  
  
"Thank Ra Seth's soul was destroyed when Yu-Gi-Oh sealed the millenium items. Seth's strength came from the Shadow Games alone, both mental and spiritual, when his power sorce were gone he went insane and his soul eventually vanished from existance."Kaily explained,"Mokuba and Aurora also have guardians, the Red Eyes Black Dragon and the Dark Magician Girl, though as far as I know, they aren't reincarnated from anyone in ancient Egypt."  
  
"Ok, I think we get it now."Yugi smilied,"Now what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Tell the others the truth for one."Yuga said appearing next to Kaily.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"Yugi yelped,"Drag them into this mess? You saw what that witch alomst did to Bakura!"  
  
"Yugi, they play a part in this as well, you know that as well as I do."Bakura sighed,"They became our friends for a reason."  
  
"Hey guys!"Joey yelled, running up, closely followed by T'ea and Tristan,"any idea why school got canceled?"  
  
"Yeah, Kail."Yugi said dryly.  
  
"Huh?"Tristan, naturally, was confused,"How could.............."  
  
"Not here."Kaily said quickly,"Wait for Seto and Serenity to get here."  
  
"Kiba, why him?!"Joey snarled.  
  
"Shut up dog,"Kaily smirked,"he plays a part in this mess too."  
  
"Are you sure?!"Joey whined.  
  
"She said shut up dog."Kiba hissed, walking up,"Now, why the heck would I go with you?"  
  
Kaily smirked and pulled three duel monsters cards out of thin air,"Do I REALLY need to tell you what these are?"  
  
Joey had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, Tristan and Yugi found themselves in the same spot.  
  
Kiba looked ready to kill,"How the hell did you get those?"  
  
"I'm gifted."Kaily smirked, and prepaired to rip all three cards in half,"Now, are you gonna be a good little Kiba-boy and come with us, or will the Blue Eyes become extinct?"  
  
"Why you little......."Kiba was stopped by T'ea hand colliding with his face,"ouch."  
  
"Go T'ea."Tristan smirked.  
  
"What he said."Joey snarled,"Now can we just get going?"  
  
"You're forgetting someone,"Kiba snarled,"Serenity."  
  
"Oh, yeah."Joey blushed slightly.  
  
"Idiot."Kiba smirked.  
  
"Loser."  
  
"Dog."  
  
"Cheap scape."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Creep."  
  
"Mutt."  
  
"Atleast I don't have to pay a girl to go out with me."  
  
"Atleast I can get a date."  
  
The battle raged on, with their friends looking on in annoyance and anger.  
  
"How long do you think they'll be at it?"T'ea asked.  
  
"Knowing how stubborn they are,"Bakura sighed.  
  
"About ten years."Kaily finished.  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Atleast I had a proper upbringing!"  
  
"Atleast my parents are still alive!"  
  
"Oh, harsh."Kaily whispered.  
  
"Atleast my father wasn't a drunkard!"  
  
"Atleast I didn't have a stepfather who beat me!"  
  
"Atleast I don't need help to get through a duel!"  
  
*BIG FAT SWEATDROP!*  
  
"This is getting really old."Yugi sighed.  
  
"ALRIGHT BOTH OF YOU BREAK IT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Serenity finally shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
Both boys stopped and stared at Serenity.  
  
"When'd you get here?"Kaily asked.  
  
"About ten minutes ago!"Serenity snapped.  
  
Both boys shrank back in fear. Kaily and Tristan both went into a state of shock.  
  
"I think we better head down to the game shop now."Yugi sighed.  
  
The others nodded and followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaily:Wow  
  
Tristan:Since when do you yell?  
  
Serenity:Well I can't stand those two constantly fighting.  
  
Yugi:She's got a point  
  
Disclaimer:SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T ASKED HER Y...

Authoress:*Dancing around happily* I got a laptop I got a laptop!!  
  
Yuga:Yeah, we noticed  
  
Authoress:Sorry, I'm just REALLY REALLY happy right now! No more boring notebook! No more writer's cramps! No more witing till I get home to write!!  
  
Kaily:CALM DOWN AND GET TO THE STORY!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress:Sorry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi and Bakura watched their guardian race through the kitchen. Making lunch and worrying about explaining everything about the millenium items was not an easy task.  
  
"Yuig, where's the cinamon?"Kaily hissed.  
  
"Try above your head."Yugi sighed,"Can you PLEASE concentrate on the main priority right now?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What exactly are we supposed to tell them?"Bakura asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
"The truth."Kaily growled, slipping on a sugar cube.  
  
Yugi caught his twin,"Maybe we should call off going to the dance."  
  
"You aren't getting out of going to the daance with T'ea that easily."Kaily smirked, going back to her lunch.  
  
"Um............"  
  
"YOU HAVEN'T ASKED HER YET?!"Kaily yelped, falling off the chair she was standing on into Bakura's arms.  
  
~*~CRASH!!!!!!!!!*  
  
"Yugi, the dnce is tomorrow night!"Bakura groaned, semi-calmly.  
  
"I know, I know."Yugi sighed,"I just.............can't ask her."  
  
*SWEATDROP!*  
  
~*~In the living room~*~  
  
*CRASH!!!!!!!!!*  
  
"Yugi hasn't asked T'ea to the dance yet, has he?"Tristan sighed.  
  
"Probably not."Serenity smirked.  
  
"You know I heard that, right?"T'eas asked.  
  
"Oops."  
  
~*~Back to the kitchen~*~  
  
Kaily hissed as she burned her hand on the stove,"Evil evil stove."  
  
"Back to earth sis."Yugi sighed,"Please."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just worried."Kaily sighed,"it's not exactly that easy to knew the fate of the world rests on your shoulder, plus you're i chrge of making lunch."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and looked at the ring,"Who would have thought something as harmless lookinig could cause so much pain."  
  
"Wait till we get all seven items together."Kaily smirked,"it'll make today look perfect."  
  
"I can't wait."Yuga groaned, stepping out of her light's form,"Ouch, what the heck did you do to your hand?"  
  
"Probably burned it on the stove again."Yami smirked, appearing next to Yugi.  
  
"Shut up pharoh."Kaily snarled,"Or do you want lunch?"  
  
~*~Living room~*~  
  
Serenity looked out the window, it was raining.  
  
Joey followed her gaze,"That can't be a good sign."  
  
"Rain, it was raining the day Kaily was taken."Tristan whispered.  
  
"It was raining the night she was kidnapped, too."Solomon sighed.  
  
"Hmph, you act like fortune teller."Kiba hissed,"The rain means nothing."  
  
"You're wrong Seto,"Kaily hissed, walking into the room,"The rain mens alot of things. It is the tears of the earth, and of every being who cannot cry."  
  
"Like you."Serenity joked.  
  
"Ha ha, The rain is said to wash away the pain of the world,"Yugi sighed,"the sorrow of every heart."  
  
"But the rain also foretells pain."Bakura finished,"The pain brought only by the Shadow Games."  
  
"Are we ever going to get an explination."Kiba hissed.  
  
"Shut up Kiba!"Joey snapped.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Gladly!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try!"  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
"I take it this happens alot."Solomon groaned, taking a plate of ramen noodles from Kaily.  
  
The teens just nodded.  
  
"JOSHEPH MICHEAL WHEELER!!"Kaily snapped,"Quit causing fights and sit dwn before I feed your lunch to the jackels!"  
  
Joey sat.  
  
"Pathetic, a dog obeying commands from anyone who tells him."Kiba smirked, only to get hit it the head with a shoe,"OUCH!"  
  
"That goes double for you!"Yuga sniped,"Now sit down!"  
  
Kiba flopped down next to Serenity,"Yes ma'am."  
  
Serenity had to bite her tongue to keep from giggling,"Persuasive, aren't they?"  
  
"GRR"  
  
"You want us to explain or not?"Kaily snarled.  
  
The rest of the group sat down. Kaily, Yugi, and Bakura looked at eachother.  
  
~*~Two hours later~*~  
  
"So, now we're stuck here, waiting for the millenium items to fall into the right hands and the inembitable release of the Shadow Games on the world."Kaily finished.  
  
"Ok, I think I get it."Joey sighed.  
  
"But, what exactly do we have to do with this?"Kiba groaned.  
  
"You, genuis, are the reincarnation of Seth, but you're alot nicer."Yuga hissed,"I know."  
  
"So what are we supposed to do about it?"Tristan asked, looking at the three teens.  
  
"Try living with it."Yugi sighed,"The only reason we told you was because we were attacked today at school."  
  
"Don't remind me."Balura groaned,"I've had enough bad encounters with the Shadow Games to last me a lifetime."  
  
"Well, that's what we get,"Kaily sadi dryly,"the millenium items have a tendancy to attract trouble."  
  
"Especially the ring."Bakura sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I'll have to agree there."Kaily sighed,"And I've gotta be around to make sure that trouble doesn't kill you, not an easy task."  
  
Bakura nodded,"By the way, guardain, where is it?"  
  
"Atleast he hasn't lost his memory yet,"Kaily smiled,'It's upstairs in my room where Bakahno can't get his hands on it."  
  
"What are you two talkin about?"Joey asked.  
  
"The Millenium Eye."Yugi, Yuga, and Yami said in unison.  
  
"WHAT?!"Tristan yelped,"But how could you have it?"  
  
"Bakahno was the one who stole it from Pegasus, though he was actually doing him a favor,"Kaily sighed,"And I stole it from Bakura, though I don't think he's had the recoil of it yet."  
  
"No, you scared him into not coming out."Bakura smirked.  
  
"Thank god, that guy was creepy!"Tristan shuddered.  
  
"He wasn't always like that."Yuga sighed,"He used to be very sweet and caring. He was always a tomb robber, but he had a big heart."  
  
"I take it you knew him?"Kaily smiled.  
  
"Yeah, he was my best friend."Yuga half laughed,"He didn't know I was Yu-Gi-Oh's twin sister, all he knew was that I had a twin, though they were also very close. Yu-Gi-Oh and the twin I had on the strrets were two different people."  
  
"That's it!"Kaily laughed,"He thinks Yu-Gi-Oh had you put to death, that's why he's such and evil creep!"  
  
"That would explain alot."Yuga sighed.  
  
"We are still going to the dance, right?"Serenity asked.  
  
"I don't see why not."Kaily laughed,"We've just gott keep our guard up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:Well, got that done, finally.  
  
Kaily:Quit playing around!  
  
Authoress:MAKE ME!  
  
bakura:*sweatdrop* Oh brother  
  
Disclaimer:BITE ME! 


	20. Dance

"What's taking her so long?"Yugi groaned, pacing the floor of the game shop.  
  
"Yugi, calm down, you're making me nervous."Bakura laughed.  
  
"She's your date."Yugi yelped.  
  
"So, you did remember to ask T'ea to the dance, right?"Solomon laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I did ok."Yugi laughed,"There you are!"  
  
Kaily walked into the room, uncomfortably. She had cut the sleeves off of her top. There were black flames on the bottom of her skirt. She now wore gold elbow-length fingerless gloves. Her hair, for once, wasn't tied up. It was simply held back back by a thin, gold, hair band, and probably ALOT of hair gel.  
Yugi and Bakura were both at a loss for words, while Solomon just smiled.  
  
"I REALLY hate T'ea and Serenity right now."she hissed, tripping.  
  
"We noticed."Solomon laughed,"You look amazing."  
  
"What he said."Bakura and Yugi sighed.  
  
'Wow, she lookes beautiful, nothing like the tomboy we see every day.'Bakura thought,'She was always attractive, but now......"  
  
"I may look nice but I'm gonna kill those two later."Kaily snarled.  
  
"Your limo is waiting for you."Solomon laughed.  
  
The trio nodded and walked out. This time Yugi tripped at the sight of a gold, stretch limo in front of the game shop. They quickly got in.  
  
"Where to, Miss Kail?"Croquet asked, looking back at them.  
  
Yugi and Bakura both jumped in suprise, making Kaily laugh,"The Gardner house please Croquet."  
  
"I'm never gonna get used to the fact that Pegasus is our stepfather."Yugi groaned.  
  
"You and me both."Bakura laughed as they took off.  
  
A few minutes later they arrived at the Gadner house. Kaily had to literally shoved Yugi out of the limo. He knocked on the door. T'ea's mother answered.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Gardner."Yugi said weakly,"Is T'ea ready yet?"  
  
"She's right here."the woman smiled at Yugi,"T'ea, Yuig's here!"  
  
*THUMP! CRASH!*  
  
From inside the limo he heard Kaily snicker. T'ea finally came out. She was wearing a gold mini-skirt with a matching tube top. She wore an open denim jacket over it.For the second time that night, Yugi was at aloss for words.  
  
"Wow, you look great."Yugi finally managed to get out.  
  
"Thanks Yugi."T'ea blushed and got in the limo.  
  
She went wide eyed at the sight if a VERY annoyed Kaily and had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. Yugi rolled his eyes and sat down next to T'ea.  
  
"Where to?"Croquet asked, making T'ea jump.  
  
"Domino high."Yugi laughed.  
  
They arrived at the school early. Their friends hadn't arrived yet. Music was alreaady playing and T'ea was TRYING to get Yugi out on the dance floor, with little luck. Bakura and Kaily helped get the food table set up, since it was partially their job, and so they could escape T'ea's nagging about dancing.  
  
"How long till she gets him oout there?"Bakura asked, trying not ot laugh at the sight.  
  
"I give him aanother three minutes at the most."Kaily smirked,"He's not strong enough to get away from T'ea's eyes."  
  
"I'll have to agree with you there."Bakura sighed,"She's almost as stubbor as you are."  
  
"Hey Kaily-girl, where's ya date?"  
  
Kaily looked up with fire in her eyes,"Ushio, I thought you got expelled."  
  
"They let me back in for good behavior, Beautiful."he smirked, wrapping an arm around around Kaily's waiste,"Now come on, what say we ditch this joint and get a room downtown."  
  
Kaily rolled her eyes and Bakura stepped back.  
  
"Come on,"Ushio urged, running his hand up and down Kaily's body,"I know you want some of this."  
  
'He's dead meat.'Bakura thought, watching the fire in Kaily's eyes grow.  
  
Ushio's hand finally stopped on Kaily's chest,"Come on, Sexy."  
  
She looked at Bakura and smirked,'Times for some fun.'  
  
"Get your hands off her."Bakura snapped, pretending to have just walked up.  
  
"Oh, and why should I?"Ushio snickered,"A little whimp like you couldn't take me on."  
  
Kaily brought her heel down on the bully's foot. He let goin shock and she ran into Bakura's arms.  
  
"So that's what those things are for."she whispered in his ear.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her,"Keep your hands off my girl." 'Kail's gonna kill me for this one.'  
  
Ushio charged, aiming to punch Bakura in the face. His fist collided with something hard. He looked up to Bakura's hand blocking his punch. He went bug eyed and pulled Kaily away, throwing her into a chair. She gave an annoyed grunt then leaned back to watch the fight.  
  
'Ushio's goin' down.'she thought as another missing punch was thrown,'Maybe it's good Bakahno beats on him, but I'm still glad he's stopped for now. Bakura doesn't deserve something like that.'  
  
Bakura decided to take his chances with a counter punch. Ushio received a broken nose.  
  
'That's Bakura one Ushio zero.'Kaily menatally laughed,'And he's havin' fun.'  
  
Ushio manged to finally hit him, though a cracked jaw wasn't much to the constantly beaten boy.  
  
~*~Ten minutes later~*~  
  
Ushio walked away from the fight, leaning on the wall. Bakura, surving with only a dislocated jaw and possibly a broken nose, was fine.  
  
"And thte total score is,"Kaily laughed,"Bakura, twenty, Ushio, three! Great job."  
  
"Wow, no one ever told us you could fight like that!"Joey laughed, running up, their frinds close behind.  
  
"Kail's been giving me some help."Bakura lied, rubbing his knuckles,"Remind me not to do that again." 'Even though it was pretty funny watching Ushio cringe. And Kail laughing about it.'  
  
"Alright, now, did T'ea get Yugi to dance or not?"Kaily smirked.  
  
"No, we were to busy watching this mess."Yugi smiled,"Thank you."  
  
"Bad idea, Yug."Joey sighed as Kaily got up,"Kaily-girl's evil."  
  
Kaily smirked and muttered something in Egyptian.  
  
"Hey, T'ea, let's go dance."Yugi suddenly sighed.  
  
"Ok."T'ea, slightly confused, followed Yugi and mouthed a quick thanks to Kaily.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and then took note of the various people around them. A girl with short light blonde hair and emeral green eyes was hanging on Tristan's arm. A girl with blood red hair held up in a bun and light blue eyes stood next to Joey, Serenity and Kiba stood side by side, making Kaily crack a slight smile.  
  
"So, are you two gonna introduce us to your dates or not?"Kaily finally smirked.  
  
"Oh, yeah."Joey blushed,"This is Selena."  
  
"And this is Nova."Tristan smiled.  
  
"Girls, these are our friends Kail and Bakura."Joey half-laughed.  
  
The two girls nodded and Selena spoke up,"So, are we gonna dance or not, Joey?"  
  
"Of course."Joey said quickly, already being led away, closely followed by Tristan and Nova.  
  
"Finally."Kiba snarled.  
  
"Seto, please."Kaily sighed,"Just once can you NOT argue with Joey?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry,"Serenity smiled,"he won't."  
  
"I knew it!"Kaily laughed,"Serenity's the 'mystery' girlfriend Joey's been goin' nuts about since Egypt!"  
  
Kiba blushed and Serenity giggled,"Please please please don't tell Joey, he'll ring Seto's neck."  
  
"Don't worry."Bakura half laughed,"I've heard stories of how Joey can get when it comes to you."  
  
"Thank you!"she said quickly, hugging Bakura and Kaily,"Why don't you two go dance? Or do I hve to pull the spell book again?"  
  
"Let's go."Kaily said quickly, dragging Bakura onto the dance floor, thankful for hte fact they weren't playing the slow songs yet.  
  
She saw Serenity and Kiba slip into the crowd and smiled.  
  
"That's not something you see everyday."Bakura smiled.  
  
"Deffinately not."Kaily smirked,"So, the big mean CEO has a heart after all."  
  
/What the heck's going on?/Yuga hissed through her light's mind.  
  
//Oh, we just discovered who Seto's girlfriend is.//  
  
/WHO?!/  
  
//Serenity//  
  
/Whoa, they're crazy./  
  
//Go away//  
  
"Arguing with Yuga again?"Bakura asked.  
  
"Yeah."Kaily smiled, the music played loudly and she loved it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:Two chatpers done!  
  
Yuga:Atleast she's not jumping around about the laptop.  
  
Kaily:Yeah  
  
Yugi:...............  
  
T'ea:Kail, spell please  
  
Kaily:Um............I don't know the counter spell, it's stored in my laptop at home  
  
Everyone else:*swaetdrop*  
  
Disclaimer:All I can say Don't want you back, you know, you gotta go (Huh?) 


	21. Everything falls into place

Avoiding your friends and dancing with your older brother's most hated enemy is not an easy task, especially for Serenity Wheeler. She was having fun just the same showing off for her secret boyfriend, and teasing her brother in the process.  
  
"He'll find out sooner or later though."Serenity sighed.  
  
"We'll be ready when he does."Kiba smirked, kissing her forehead,"he wants what's best for you, one of the few things I can unerstand about him is his love for you. I'm just as protective of Mokuba."  
  
"Yeah, and what would you do if Mokuba started dating, oh, say, Aurora?"Serenity smiled.  
  
"I'd have a heart attack and strangle Yugi and Kail."  
  
"Thought so. Joey will do the same thing you you, he can be scary at times."  
  
"Yeah, like when he's eating."  
  
Serenity laughed as "A Moment Like This" began playing. Kiba pulled her close and tried to scout of Kaily and Bakura, no such luck.  
  
*What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me?  
Would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling  
We've met before  
So tell that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here in a*  
  
"Don't worry,"Serenity smiled,"T'ea, Nova, and Selena are all armed with cameras to catch them."  
  
"No, that's not why I'm making sure,"Kiba smirked,"This is why."  
  
He pulled into a deep kiss, suprising her at first, though she didn't try to stop him.  
  
~*~Somewhere else in the room~*~  
  
*A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss*  
  
T'ea and Yugi, who had finally escaped Kaily's spell, dance slowly. Yugi stared into T'ea's eyes,'God, she's beautiful.'  
  
"Yugi."T'ea sighed.  
  
"Yeah?"Yugi looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Did Yami ever fall in love?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Rmember what Kail said, about history repeating itelf, could she have been reincarnated in someone, and if she was, wouldn't she be destined to fall in love with you?"  
  
Yugi blushed madly, remembering Kaily's words from the other day,"Yeah, she was."  
  
"Do you know who?"  
  
Yugi was about as red as Selena's hair,"Yeah"  
  
T'ea looked at him closely,"It's me, isn't it?"  
  
Yugi nodded sheepishly.  
  
"I'm not suprised."T'ea smiled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
It was T'ea's turn to blush this time,"I've kinda had a monster crush on you since we met."  
  
Yugi went wide eyed and blushed even more. (Yuga:Is that possible?)  
  
"You're gonna hate now, aren't you?"Tea asked sadly.  
  
Yugi, without thinking, pulled her into a kiss.  
  
*Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this  
  
Everything changes, but beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well, I may be dreamin  
But still I awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we'll share*  
  
He finally pulled away,"I'd never hate you, history really does repeat itself."  
  
He kissed her again.  
  
~*~Guess where~*~  
  
Kiba broke his kiss with Serenity,"Your brother better not kill me."  
  
"If I can't hold him off, Kail will, of course, you'll have Tristan after you too. He's had a crush on me since the day we met."  
  
"I'm really going to regret this, aren't I?"  
  
"Maybe, but, that's something we'll have to live with."  
  
*A moment like tihs  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss*  
  
They kissed again, not caring who noticed.  
  
*Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
  
Could this be the greast of them all?  
I wanna know that you'll catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss*  
  
~*~Somewhere else~*~  
  
Kaily smirked, watching everything fall into place from her spot leaing against a wall,"Seto and Serenity finally let out they're together, Yugi and T'ea finally confessed their feelings, for once, everything is turning out ok."  
  
*Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
A moment like tihs  
Moment like this  
  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Like this*  
  
"What about you?"Bakura asked, watching the scene aswell,"I'm sure Yuga fell in love."  
  
"Yeah, she did,"Kaily smiled, slightly blushing,"she won't tell me who though. I think she's got a connection with Bakahno, but I'm not sure."  
  
"I'd ask him for you, but he'd probably kill me."Bakura laughed,"Why would you think they've got any kind of connection?"  
  
"Call it instinct. I just guesed about Serenity when Yuga told me about Seth and his love, and I knew T'ea was the reincarnation of Yu-Gi-Oh's lover just by instinct."  
  
"You're starting to worry me."  
  
"I'm starting to worry myself, oh well, let's just have some, before destiny catches up with us."  
  
The two returned to the dance floor as the fast music resumed. About ten minutes later some one tapped Kaily's shoulder.  
  
She spun around to see a girl from their home ec. class standing behind her,"Can I ask you for a favor?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"The cd player's goin' on the fritz, and it's dying."  
  
"And you want me to do some singing to take the place of the music."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Sure, I'm gonna regret this one for sure, grab T'ea and Serenity, they'll have to help me."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She ran off into the crowd.  
  
"What was that all about?"Bakura asked.  
  
"Broken cd play, I need to do some performing."Kaily groaned,"Atleast I can put this damn voice to use.  
  
"This will be interesting."  
  
"What next?"  
  
"You'll have to perform on stage."  
  
"BAKURA!!!"  
  
"Shutting up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:Done  
  
Yuga:that's three chapters in one day  
  
Kaily:Wow, at this rate you'll bepublishing entire stories in a day  
  
Bakura:*shudders* Scary thought  
  
Disclaimer:All you people can't you see can't you see how your love is affecting our reality? 


	22. Well, that's a new one

Kaily brushed the sweat off her forehead. An hour of singing already, the headsets they'd been given were a miracle from her point of view. They'd gotten a tape player to work, but it only had music, no words, so, they were stuck. She was VERY thankful she knew every song they heard.  
The next song began to play, "Never Had A Dream Come True". She suddenly found herself trapped in her soul room.  
  
//Yuga! What the big idea?!//  
  
/Sorry, I've just gotta do this./  
  
//Don't make a fool out of me.//  
  
/I'll let you see through my eyes./  
  
Yuga:*Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time  
There's no use lookin' back or wonderin'  
How it could be now or might haven  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go*  
  
Bakura was probably the only one who noticed the switch. Of course, his sudden bought of suprise caught his yami's attention.  
He felt his yami looking through his eyes, and the sudden shock. He suddenly found himself trapped in his soul room, though he could still see what was happening.  
  
'How is that possible?'the tomb robber was stunned,'She's dead.'  
  
Yuga:*I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found he words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you*  
  
/Why the hell didn't you tell me about her?!/Bakahno snapped mentally.  
  
//You never asked for one. Two, why do you care?//Bakura asked, and immediately regretting it.  
  
/UGH!!!! I guess I can't blame you./  
  
//Am I dreaming?//  
  
/Don't get used to it./  
  
//Wait, is Yuga crying?//  
  
And she really was, the tears were flowing freely.  
  
Yuga:*Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
Without ou my world could never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use lookin' back or wonderin  
How it should be now or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.*  
  
//YOUGORANA KAILY ALSIVA PEGASUS MUTOU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU UP TO?!!!!!!!!//  
  
Yuga winced at the severity of her light's voice,/Just let me do this Kail/  
  
//WHY ME?!//  
  
/Because this might just knock some sense into your thick skull, as well as Bakahno's/  
  
//You were in love with him!//  
  
/Yes/  
  
//Quit crying and start singing, you'll miss your cue!//  
  
Yuga:*You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will say you will you know you will  
Oh baby  
Yuo'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use lookin' back or wonderin  
Cause love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
And even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be  
With you*  
  
Bakahno stared at the former princess. She turned off the headset and left the next song to Serenity and T'ea.  
  
He slowly walked up to her,"I thought you were dead."  
  
"I can't exactly say I lied, because I was dead, in a way."Yuga sighed,"Yu-Gi-Oh didn't have me put to death."  
  
"I think I figured that out after seeing your face."  
  
"Bakahno, Yu-Gi-Oh is my twin brother."  
  
The former tomb robber nearly fainted,"But, how?"  
  
"My name is Yugorana, I WAS the princess of Egypt, and Yugo was Yu-Gi-Oh, Yami now. He sealed my soul in the guardian's flute so I could help him later on, now, I'm, we're, here, stuck in this mess."  
  
"No big suprise, I guess I should stop trying to kill the pharoh."  
  
"You'd better."  
  
Their faces were now inches apart, before they even noticed it, they were kissing.  
  
Kaily's mental groan reached Yugi's mind, who had already turned his attention to the mess. He tried not to laugh at his sister's annoyance, and listen to T'ea sing at the same time.  
The kiss finally broke, much to Kaily's relief.  
  
"We'd better put our light's back in charge before they kill us."Yuga smiled,"I'll talk to you later."  
  
She gave him one last kiss before Kaily and Bakura were thrown back into control, blushing and praying no one noticed the scene with their yamis, no such luck.  
  
"Well, atleast we figured out what their connection was."Bakura managed a smile.  
  
"Atleast,"Kaily sighed,"that won't happen again any time soon, or I swear I'll kill both of them."  
  
Kaily went back to her singing just in time to save Serenity and T'ea from a song they didn't know. Eventually they got the cd player to work again, after Kiba came to the rescue. The end of the dance was drawing near.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress:Wow  
  
Yami:Four chapters in one day  
  
Yugi:That's a first  
  
Authoress:I love this laptop  
  
Disclaimer:Sometimes I drive so fast, I even freak myself out (Oooooooook) 


	23. That is NOT good

"Alright, this last song tonight is for all the couples out there!"the dj yelled over the speakers,"If you're on the floor, you're not allowed to leave."  
  
Kaily groaned,"I guess we're stuck out here."  
  
"Might as well make the best of it."Bakura half smiled,"We can't escape destiny."  
  
"Can I hurt you now?"  
  
*I wonder how I ever made it thourgh a day  
How did I settle for a world in shades of gray?  
When you go in circles all scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
And I looked into your eyes  
And the world stretched out in front of me and I realized*  
  
Bakura pulled her close,'Wow, she really is beautiful.'  
  
/Of course, she's the reincarnation of Yuga./  
  
//You shut up//  
  
'He was always sweet and gentle, but, what the heck is wrong with me?'Kaily mentally slapped herself,'I'm NOT falling in love.'  
  
/Yes you are./Yuga mentally smiled,/You can't escape your destiny./  
  
//Is that why my first middle name was Destiny?//  
  
/Exactly, your destiny lies in your heart./  
  
*I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needeed any words to make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really living  
I never lived  
Before you love  
  
I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and heart is in your hands  
And I don't know why I survived without your kiss  
Cause you've given me a reason to exist*  
  
Suddenly Kaily became dizzy, and almost collapsed, if Bakura hadn't caught her,"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little dizzy, probably the Shadow Games."Kaily smiled,"That happens alot."  
  
"Ok, if you're sure."  
  
*I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed any words to make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really living  
I never lived  
Before you love*  
  
Kaily rested her head on Bakura's shoulder,"I wish I was sure. There are times when I doubt how well I really am. I'll get dizzy for no reason, I can't stand at times, the headaches never seem to go away and I see the Shadow Games all around me. The more I see them, the more I can tell where monsters are hidden. Shadi's strength is failing, it's only a matter of time before he can't do anything."  
  
"Why didn't you tell up this before?"  
  
"One, I didn't want you to worry, and two, I'm not even sure if I'm right. I don't want the people I care about to get hurt."  
  
"That's why our friends are here, to help you, and we'll always be there to catch you when you fall."  
  
*I never lived  
Before your love  
And I don't why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you breathed your love into me just in time  
  
I never lived before your love  
I bever felt before your touch  
I never needed any words to make me feel alive  
But then agian  
I wasn't really living  
I never lived  
Before your love*  
  
Kaily smiled,'I guess destiny caught up with me.'  
  
~*~Somewhere in the Shadow Realm~*~  
  
A man the looked inhumanly like Kiba stood before a mirror that showed the Homecoming Dance at Domino High, centered on Kaily and Bakura.  
  
"Ah, the irony of it all."He laughed,"The tomb robber's reincarnation and the guardian on the millenium items, it perfect."  
  
The picture turned to T'ea and Yugi,"And of coruse the Yu-Gi-Oh's and hi lover's rencarnations."  
  
It then turned to Kiba and Serenity,"She is beautiful, and her name matches her, Serenity, beuatiful, I must have her. You will be my bride, Serenity, and nothing in the world will stop me. The pharoh to you once from me, now I will get you back, and nothing will stop me!"  
  
He began chanting something in Ancient Egyptian.  
  
~*~Back to the dance~*~  
  
Kaily's vision began to blur as the walked out to the limo, Yugi and T'ea were already gone, Yugi hadn't been feeling too well so they'd gone home. Suddenly Kaily collapsed on Bakura.  
  
"KAIL!"Bakura caught her.  
  
She was already out cold. He gently picked her up and carried her back to the limo. Croquet gave him a worried look.  
  
"Just head back to the game shop."Bakura instructed.  
  
"Yes Mister Bakura."  
  
When they reached the game shop all the light's were out, not suprising since it was close to midnight. He carried her up to her room. Aurora was fast asleep in the bed on one side of the room. He set the teen guardian down on her bed.  
  
'She really is beutiful, when she isn't threatening your life.'he thought,'Goodnight, Kaily."  
  
She rolled and slapped him in the face.  
  
'Even in her sleep!'he mentally laughed,"Alright I'll stop."  
  
He gently kissed her forehead and walked out.  
  
~*~The next morning~*~  
  
"GRANDPA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Solomon fell out of bed in shock at hearing Aurora's voice so loud. He grumbled and got up. He trudged into the room his granddaughters shared. Aurora immediate ran up to him.  
  
"I can't get Kail to wake up!"she shouted wildly,"I couldn't wake Yugi up either."  
  
"With a yell like that?"Solomon groaned,"I'm suprised you didn't wake the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Granpda!"  
  
"Sorry. Let me see her."  
  
~*~The Wheeler house~*~  
  
*RING RING*  
  
Joey rolled over and grabbed the phone,"What?!"  
  
"Joey, it's Aurora."  
  
"Aurora it's *looks at a clock* ten thirty, what do you want?"  
  
"Kaily and Yugi won't wake up!"  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
Joey fell out of bed with a loud THUD,"I'll be over as fast as I can!"  
  
He dropped the phone on the bed and raced out of the room, stopping only to wake Serenity.  
  
~*~T'ea's house~*~  
  
T'ea sat on her couch looking at a picture of Yugi,'This is too good to be true.'  
  
*RING RING*  
  
She picked up the phone,"Hello."  
  
"T'ea, it's Aurora."  
  
'Oh no.' "What is it?"  
  
"I can't get Yugi and Kail to wake up!"  
  
T'ea dropped the phone,'I knew it.'  
  
She got up and headed to the game shop.  
  
~*~Taylor house~*~  
  
*RING RING*  
  
Tristan picked up the phone,"Yeah."  
  
"Tristan, I can't get Yugi and Kail to wake up!"  
  
"I'll be over in a little while!"  
  
~*~Bakura's house~*~  
  
Bakura paced the room nervously. Bakahno leanded on a wall watching him.  
  
"What are you so worried about?"the extomb robber groaned.  
  
"Do I REALLY need to say it?"Bakura sighed,"I just know something's wrong with Kail."  
  
"She's fine, she was probably just tired."Bakahno sighed.  
  
*RING RING*  
  
Both of them jumped and Bakahno answered the phone,"WHAT?!"  
  
"I need to talk to Bakura, now!"  
  
"It's for you abiou."Bakahno hissed, throwing his light the phone.  
  
"Hello?"Bakura asked, almost warrily.  
  
"I can't get Kail and Yugi to wake up!"Aurora yelled over the phone line.  
  
Bakura dropped the phone,"I told you."  
  
~*~Kiba mansion~*~  
  
*RING RING*  
  
Mokuba answered,"Hello."  
  
"I can't get get Kail and Yugi to wake up! *click*"  
  
It took Mokuba a moment to register then,"BIG BROTHER!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress"*falls asleep typing*  
  
Disclaimer:*snore snore snore* 


	24. This keeps getting better and better

"Well, this couldn't get much worse."Joey whined, watching his best friends' grandfather pace the room.  
  
"Don't start,"Tristan hissed,"once you open your mouth it doesn't shut."  
  
"Don't start fighting again,"Serenity groaned,"we've got enough on our plates without trying to separate you two."  
  
"Atleast it's not Joey and Kaiba."Bakura said quickly.  
  
"Don't jinxs us."Aurora dug around in Joey's stuff,"How the hell did you lose my sister's LAST copy of her spell book in JOEY'S room, Serenity?!"  
  
"Somebody's been around Kail too much."Kaiba rolled his eyes,"It's probably genetic."  
  
"I heard that."Serenity snarled, dodging a flying shirt,"Watch it Tallen!"  
  
"Sorry,"Tallen crawled out from another pile of clothes,"Joey, you REALLY need to learn about something called HYGEINE!!! Your stuff stinks!! How ANYONE can deal with you is beyond me."  
  
"I agree."Storm snorted, crawling out of Joey's closet.  
  
"The only scent I can get in this room is something I probably don't want to meet."Dayuen growled, coming out from under Joey's bed, with a banana peel on his nose.  
  
The entire room snickered and Dayuen gave them a very Joey-like look.  
  
"You can't smell anything,"Delilah teased,"because there's a banana peel on your nose."  
  
Even through his fur you could see Dayuen blush as he shook off his new 'decoration',"Oh."  
  
"Are you sure HE wasn't Joey's pet?"Mokuba teased.  
  
"Righ now I'm not sure about anything."Tristan moaned, rubbing his forehead,"My best friends are stuck in a dream world, the world is falling apart, and, to sum it all up, I've got a date with Nova tonight."  
  
"You too huh?"Joey began searching through one of his drawers,"Serenity, are ya sure it's not in ya room?"  
  
"Positive,"Sereinty threw one of her older brother's magazines at him,"and what the heck's up with all these Playboy magazines? I'm sure Serena wouldn't like her BOYFRIEND reading porno magazines."  
  
"You've been around Kaily WAAAY too much."Kaiba rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, Kaily-girl's MUCH worse."Everyone spun around to see Pegasus standing in the dooraway, actually dressed like a normal human for once.  
  
"Pegasus!"Everyone in the room, minus Aurora yelped, who just stared up at her 'father'.  
  
"I heard my children got into trouble, again."Pegasus scratched Tallen behind the ears as she trotted by to begin searching trough ANOTHER pile of clothes,"Besides, Shadi wanted me to tell you that he can't hold off the Shadow Games much longer."  
  
Bakura rubbed him temples,"She was right, again."  
  
"Isn't she always?"Bakahno rolled his eyes and looked around the room,"Ra, how can you live like this?"  
  
"Easy,"Joey said, throwing a pair of boxers beinhd him, unfortunately landing on Kaiba's head.  
  
"Uh oh."Tristan backed away, slowly followed by Serenity, Mokuba, Aurora, and Bakura.  
  
"DOOOOOOOOG!!!!!!!!"Kaiba snapped, 'accidentally' throwing the underware at Pegasus and attacking Joey.  
  
*SWEATDROP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
"Welcome to my world."Pegasus rolled his eyes,"I put up with this every day from Aurora, Kaily, Yami, and Yuga. The only mellow one in this family is Yugi, and even he's got a temper."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaily walked down the street, hands buried in the pockets of her favorite black trenchcoat. The wind blew her multi-colored hair around her calm face,'Something just doesn't feel right. Could Yugi have acutally been onto something? I'm losing it.'  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Can't a girl get any rest these days?"Kaily goraned, taking off in the direction of the scream,"Oh please don't let it be who I think it is."  
  
She raced down the street in annoyance. She took a sharp turn at an alleyway and stopped short. There was a man that bore a disturbing resblance to herself and Yugi leaning over what Kaily could only guess was a girl.  
  
'Great, just what I need.'Kaily gave an annoyed snort,"Hey, ugly!!! Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back!!!"  
  
The man spun around. Kaily took a shocked step back, he really did look like them. An older Yugi with red bangs instead of blonde and blood-shot eyes stood before her,"You want some of this too, little girl."  
  
"No one calls me little girl."Kaily snarled, pulling off her trenchcoat. She charged angrily, easily taking the man, who she guessed was a druggie from his eyes, down, breaking his nose first thing, closely followed by a wrist. With another punch he was out cold. Kaily stood up and brushed a strand of misplced black out of her face, then turned to the girl, and almost fainted,"T........t.....T'ea?!!"  
  
T'ea responed with a soft wimper. Kaily picked up her trenchcoat and walked over to her friend. Her clothes had been completely torn off. T'ea shivered as a cold gust of wind blew by.  
  
"Are you ok?"Kaily whispered, bending down next to the girl, only receiving a soft wimper in return,"That bastard. I swear I'll kill him, after I get you out of here." She wrapped her trenchcoat around T'ea and picked her up,"This is gonna be a LOOONG week."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"FOUND IT!!!"Mokuba yelled triumphantly, crawling out of a pile of clothes.  
  
"Finally."Kaiba groaned,"Now can we get out of here?"  
  
"Please, I think I saw something move over there."Pegasus edged away from a pile of clothes.  
  
Mokuba handed Kaily's prized gold spell book to Bakura before running out of the room, closely followed by the rest of the current inhabitants of the room.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, great."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Done!!! Sorry about the late update, my mom threw away the disk with this story on it. I had to re-write this chapter.  
  
Yuga:WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!!  
  
Calm down, you'll come back 


	25. I'm BACK! And Feelin' great!

"GRAMPS!!!!!!"  
  
Solomon and Pegasus both dropped their cups in shock. Solomon looked to the doorway,"Wow, she's home before midnight."  
  
"And mad."Pegasus rolled his eyes.  
  
Kaily stormed into the room,"All right, start talkin!"  
  
"What EXACTLY are you talking about?"Pegasus asked.  
  
"My father."Kaily said simply.  
  
"What's goin' on?"Yugi mumbled, walking into the room and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Gramps was just about to tell me about our father."Kaily snarled with this sadistic smile on her face.  
  
Yugi said down at the table.  
  
"Kaily...."  
  
"Start talkin'."Kaily snarled.  
  
"But....."  
  
"TALK!"Yugi and Kaily both snapped.  
  
Solomon shrank back in fear,"I don't know HOW you, Joey, and Tristan survived living with her."  
  
"Dumb luck."Pegasus said dryly.  
  
"Why do you suddenly care so much about finding out about you father?"Solomon asked.  
  
"Answer me first."Kaily snapped,"No, take that back, both of our parents. I want the FULL story."  
  
"Fine,"Solomon leaned back in his chair,"Your father's name is Aleaxander. He was an average student who cared more about looks than anything. From the day she moved here he was obsessed with your mother, who was nearly eight years younger than him."  
  
"Cute."Kaily muttered, walking over to the cupboard and pulling a cup out then pouring herself a glass of milk.  
  
"After a while his grades began dropping, and he stayed out late almost every night. One night found drugs in his room."  
  
"So that's where Kaily-girl got her attitude."Pegasus mused.  
  
"He got mad when I asked him about it. He stormed out of the house. The next day I found out he'd dropped out of school. I let him get away with it. The years went by, every now and then I'd find him doing more drugs. One night he and your grandmother got into a fight and he stormed out of the house. We never saw him again. A few days later your mother showed up here, crying. She was pregnant."  
  
"He raped her."Kaily said simply, close to shaking with rage. Next to her Yugi couldn't decide what he was feeling.  
  
"Yes, your mother was only fourteen at the time, and your father was twenty-two. After the two of you were born she left you with me and your grandmother. I haven't seen either of them since."  
  
Kaily pounded her fist on the table,"When were you planning on telling us this?"  
  
"I don't know."Solomon said simply.  
  
"All right, tell us our mother's name then."Yugi said, still lost in his thoughts.  
  
".......................................Mai, Mai Valentine."  
  
Kaily's cup shattered in her hand under the pressure from her fist,"MAI?!!!!"  
  
Even Pegasus was shocked,"They're nothing like Mai."  
  
"The Mai you know, perhaps."Solomon sighed,"The Mai I knew was just like Yugi, sweet, loving, wait a minute, now answer my question, Kail."  
  
Kaily had already stormed out of the room.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dragons, I HATE dragons!"Serena moaned, running from a large Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
"You're tellin' me."Nova hissed.  
  
"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy the Red Eyes!!!"  
  
The two girls looked up to see Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Serenity, T'ea, and Pegaus running up, followed by several Duel Monsters.  
  
"You guys ok?"Joey asked, wrapping his arms around Serena.  
  
"Fine, thanks."Serena buried her face in Joey's shirt,"I was so scared."  
  
"Ok, how about an explination."Nova hissed.  
  
"What is it with having to explain stuff lately?"Serenity asked.  
  
"No clue."Kaiba rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok, start talkin'!!"everyone turned to see Mai Valentine walking up, a Harpie Lady behind her,"I almost got killed by a pack of Kuriboh, and I know you've got something to do with it!!!!"  
  
"Ok. Bakura, you explain."Tristan said flatly, wrapping his arms around Nova.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes,"Fine."  
  
~*~Two hours later~*~  
  
"Ok, any more surpises for us?"Mai asked in annoyance.  
  
T'ea suddenly grabbed her head.  
  
"T'ea!"Bakura grabbed her before she collapsed,"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Yugi,"T'ea said weakly,"something's wrong with him, and Kail."  
  
Bakura rubbed his head with his free hand,"So that's where this headache came from. It feels like they just got the shock of their lives."  
  
"Mai."T'ea suddenly blurted out.  
  
"What?"Mai turned from wrapping a bandage around her Harpie Lady's arm.  
  
"You, you're........."T'ea couldn't talk as her headache rose again.  
  
"their mother."Bakura finished, though only Mai, who was sitting next to him, heard him.  
  
Mai turned and stared at Bakura and T'ea,'They, Yugi and Kail are the children I left with Alexander's father. They're the children I had to leave behind.'Mai was holding back her tears.  
  
"Um, what was that?"Joey asked.  
  
"Later, we'll explain later."Bakura said, seeing the shock in Mai's eyes.  
  
"You didn't know, did you?"T'ea whispered as they headed back to the game shop.  
  
"I knew I had to leave my children back here in Domino, but I didn't realize that the Game Shop was still in their family."Mai replied sadly,"And I treated Yugi like just some stupid kid."  
  
"Why didn't you ever come back for them?"Bakura asked.  
  
"I was too ashamed. I thought they wouldn't accept me because, well, they were a complete accident."Mai said sadly.  
  
"After everything Joey and Tristan did, Yugi forgave them. Kail accepted Joey and Tristan without a second thought. They wouldn't care who you were."T'ea almost yelled,"The one thing Yugi's wanted his whole life is to know about his parents, he wouldn't care if you were a god forsaken slut, they'd still love you. You're their mother."  
  
Mai stopped short and stared at T'ea,"He didn't tell them?"  
  
"He didn't even tell them you had a sister tell Kail showed up."Bakura almost yelped.  
  
"I had two sisters."Mai said simply.  
  
"Two?"Bakura and T'ea exchanged glances,"name?"  
  
"Do I really need to tell you?"Mai whispered,"My oldest sister, the one I was always jealous of, the one who was perfect, who got all the attention. The one who got it all, who married a multi-millionair, do I really need to tell you?"  
  
"Cecelia Pegasus."T'ea was stunned,"That explains why. Kail said when Pegasus first adopted her it was because of Cecelia. She insisted on adopting Kail and Aurora, she swore there was something about them."  
  
"And that something was that Kail and Aurora were her neices."Bakura finshed.  
  
"I guess so."Mai nodded,"Wow, we made it without getting attacked again."  
  
Everyone went into the Game Shop and Bakura, Aurora, and Joey went upstairs to Kaily's room to TRY to retreive the Millenium Puzzle and the Guardian's Flute, not to mention the Eye. After several futile tries to break into Kaily's safe they had to call out Bakahno, who had just as much luck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
T'ea cautiously walked into the Game Shop, intent on thanking Kaily for saving her the night before, no matter how sore she was, or how painful it was to think about it. Yugi was behind the counter, putting some stuff on the shelves with help from Joey.  
  
"Hey guys."Joey let out a yell and fell off the chair he'd been standing on,"Oops, sorry, where's Kail?"  
  
"No clue."Yugi didn't turn to T'ea, he hasn't slept at all last night, and he didn't want T'ea to worry about him,"I haven't seen her since about ten last night. She dragged some infromation out of Gramps about or parents then stormed out of the house."  
  
T'ea covered her mouth in shock,'no, he couldn't have been.' "What did he say?"  
  
"You don't wanna know."Pegasus said simply, walking into the room.  
  
"Hey, I wanna know too!"Joey said, finally getting to his feet.  
  
"What you need to know is that Mai is the twins' mother and their father is "Yugi nodded to Pegasus to continue,"a rapist."  
  
T'ea went wide eyed,"I know where she went."  
  
"Where?"Yugi asked quickly.  
  
"She went after your father."T'ea said, fighting back the tears, she hadn't had the strength to tell Kaily the night before that the man who'd attacked her was insane, and loaded with weapons. The only reason she'd beaten him was because she'd taken him by suprise,"And I afraid she's going to get hurt, badly." 


	26. A Brother's Love

'I can't believe he didn't tell us!!!!'Kaily fumed, walking through the park,'I swear I find that, that THING I'll kill him!! Yugi and I are just an ACCIDENT?!!! I can't believe this!'  
  
"Hey, Kail!"Tristan ran up behind her,"Wait up." Kaily didn't listen, just kept walking. "Kail!! KAIL!!! KAILY!!!! Earth to Kaily!! This is the space shuttle Tristan awaiting a response from Kaily. HELLLLOOOOOO!!!" Kaily just kept walking. "That's it!" Tristan grabbed Kaily arm and spun her around,"KAILY DESTINY YUGORANA PEAGSUS MUTOU LISTEN TO ME!!!!"  
  
Kaily finally snapped out of her trance,"Oh, hey Tristan."  
  
"What's wrong, you're totally out of it."Tristan put a hand on his friend's shoulder,"You didn't even slap me for calling you Kaily."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just having a bad day."Kaily sighed.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"Tristan saw the anger in his friends eyes and knew if she didn't get it out she was going to hurt someone.  
  
"Not really."Tristan glared at her. "Fine."  
  
The two teens sat down on a bench. For a minute both were silent.  
  
"It's about your parents, isn't it?"Tristan asked.  
  
"How'd you know."Kaily leaned back and looked at the clouds.  
  
"Instinct."Tristan smirked,"You finally managed to drag something out of Gramps."  
  
"More than I wanted to know."Kaily sighed,"For one, Yugi and I are a complete accident, we weren't even supposed to be born. Our father is an insane, drugged up, rapist and our mother, well, is Mai."  
  
Tristan went bug eyed,"Mai Valentine?!"  
  
"Yes. You've lived on the streets for years, you know where this is going."Kaily brushed her gold hair out of her face.  
  
Tristan nodded,"I knew you and Yugi were, well, different, but.... You're NOTHING like Mai."  
  
"Mai used to be just like Yugi, shy, gentle, sweet, everything she isn't now."Kaily sighed weakly,"Now I see why Gramps worries so much about me, I'm just like my father, rebelious, mean, stubborn, street wise, brat. He's worried I'll turn out like my father."  
  
"I can see why, you're the kind of girl people would expect to be in a gang and doing drugs."Tristan gave her a worried look,'She's already been through so much, she doesn't need any more, neither does Yugi.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh, what did she do to this thing?!"Bakahno moaned, punching the gold safe that held the precious items, and regretting it.  
  
"Looks like we're stuck."Joey flopped down on Kaily's bed,"God, you'd think Kail would make this easy for us."  
  
"It's from spending so much time on the streets, it's made her cautious."Aurora explained,"Wait a minute, she did make it easy."  
  
"What are you talking about?"Bakura asked, giving the blue haired girl a strange look.  
  
Aurora ran out of the room without another word.  
  
"She's cracked."Joey slapped his forehead,"I think all little sisters lose it at some point."  
  
"Serenity hasn't."Bakura pointed out.  
  
"She's dating KAIBA!!!"Joey shouted.  
  
"So."Bakahno and Bakura both sighed.  
  
"She's a free spirit."Bakura looked at one of Kaily's sketches on the wall,"She can do what she wants to."  
  
"It's not like it's an illegal romance."Bakahno hissed.  
  
"You being the expert on the subject."Bakura teased.  
  
"Don't start."Bakahno snarled.  
  
"Got it!"Aurora raced back into the room, holding two Duel Monsters cards.  
  
"What the heck?"Joey grabbed the cards out of Aurora's hand,"The Dark Sorceress and the Dark Magician."  
  
"Their favorite cards."Bakura smirked.  
  
Aurora snatched the cards and walked over to the safe. She slid the cards into two slits in the safe, which immediately popped open,"I can't believe I missed it. The cards serve as the keys."  
  
Bakura snatched the Millenium Eye before his yami could even reach for it. Joey grabbed the flute and the puzzle and the four raced downstairs. When they got there they came to a shocking sight. T'ea was leaning over Yugi, crying, Tristan was doing his best to keep from sheding his own tears, and Serenity and Mokuba had buried thier faces in Kaiba's jacket. Nova and Serena were probably in the kitchen, maknig lunch and Mai was nowhere to be seen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you SURE you want to do this?"Tristan asked, walking down the alley next to Kaily.  
  
"Yes."Kaily replied shortly,"My father has caused enough pain, it's time it stopped."  
  
"Back for more?"Both teens spun around to see Alexander Mutou behind them.  
  
Kaily snarled angrily,"Alexander Mutou."  
  
"So, you know who I am, how?"  
  
"Maybe this will give you a clue, FATHER!"Kaily pulled her hair out of the pony-tail it was in, letting it fly freely,"Got any ideas? I'm your daughter!"  
  
A wide grin spread across the man's face,"I thought you looked familiar, you do look so much like Mai."  
  
"Bastard!"Tristan snarled.  
  
"And you, her boyfriend perhaps?"Alexander took a step towards the teens, a deffinately insane gleam in his eyes.  
  
"You wish."Kaily snorted,"Tristan, get out of here, this is my fight."  
  
"Kail, you're nuts."Tristan whispered,"You don't know what this guy will do."  
  
"I don't care, I won't see you get hurt."Kaily shoved Tristan out of the way as Alexander charged, right into Kaily's fist.  
  
"You won't get me this time."Alexander grabbed Kaily's arm and threw her behind him into a pile of boxes.  
  
"Damn, he's strong."Kaily muttered, spitting out one of her teeth and getting to her feet, only to find a gun pointed at her forehead,"Shit."  
  
"That's right, sweetie,"Alexander sneered,"now, be a good girl and do what I say."  
  
"You wish!"Kaily brought her leg up and knocked the gun out of her father's hand then maknig a mad dash away from him,'God, this guy really is nuts, pointing a gun at his own kid!'  
  
"Big mistake!"Alexaner pulled a dagger out of his pocket and threw it at his daughter.  
  
Kaily easily caught the dagger and threw it behind her,"You're the one who made a mistake."  
  
"No, you are."an arm wrapped around Kaily's neck, and another gun met her head,"Just like your mother, you're too cocky, and beautiful." Alexander gently ran his tongue up her neck and cheek.  
  
'He's fast too.'Kaily mentally mused,'Great, drugs, I HATE drugs.'  
  
He threw her against a wall,"Time for some fun."  
  
'Ugh, I'm going to lose my virginity to my own father, cute.'Kaily mentally snarled, making note of the gun now up against her forehead.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!"Yugi suddenly came out of nowhere and tackled Alexander, send both of them flying.  
  
"Yugi!"Kaily scrambled to her feet as Yugi was suddenly thrown at her, full force, send both teens to the ground,"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking after my sister, what else?"Yugi said weakly,"I'm not letting some idiot hurt my twin."  
  
"Thanks bro."Kaily glared up at Alexander, who was slowly approaching them.  
  
"So, there's two of you?"Alexander smirked,"Even better. I'm sure father will just love that I killed BOTH of you in one day."  
  
"He really is nuts."Yugi muttered.  
  
"Duh."Kaily got to her feet, she was shaking,'Am I scared?'  
  
Alexander threw his gun to the ground and charged his daughter, who retorted with a punch to his chest, which he didn't even seem to feel. He picked the thin teen up and threw her into a wall. He then picked up his gun and slowly walked toward the girl,"Time to die." Without a second thought he fired.  
  
"NO!!"Yugi shouted, throwing himself in front of his sister, taking the bullet through his chest. 


	27. Let the True Journey Begin

"YUGI!!!"Kaily shreiked as her brother collapsed into her arms,"No."  
  
"Brave boy."Alexander sneered,"Now for you."  
  
"BASTARD!!!!!"Joey suddenly charged, tackling Alexander to the ground.  
  
The gun flew and landed in front of Kaily, who know had tears streaming from her eyes. She looked up and grabbed the gun then looked to where Joey was wrestling down Alexander,"JOEY!!! MOVE!!!"  
  
Joey went wide eyed,"Kail, don't!!!"  
  
"This THING has caused far too much pain, he deserves to die!"Kaily shouted.  
  
"Even when you got mad enough to kill, you never used a gun on anyone!"Tristan shouted, finally regaining his composure.  
  
"I don't care,"Kaily snapped,"he's the reason that my brother is dying!!! Move Joey!!!"  
  
"Kaily *cough* please, don't."Kaily looked down at her brother,"It's not *cough* worth it. You'll be *cough cough* no better than him."  
  
Kaily couldn't find her voice, Yugi was right, but, he's caused so much pain.  
  
"Please don't."Yugi pleaded weakly, putting a hand on Kaily's shaking one,"Please."  
  
Kaily dropped the gun,"Yugi....." She gently cradled her injured brother,"Please no."  
  
"Thank you.......Kaily."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell happened?"Bakahno snapped.  
  
"It's Yugi, his heart just....stopped."Tristan whispered weakly.  
  
Bakahno walked over and set his hand on the boy's chest, nothing,"Something happend in their dream. This is what Seth wants, for them to die. If they die or they take another's life their souls will be sent to the Shadow Realm and they will die in this world."  
  
"What?!"T'ea yelped,"No, he can't die!"  
  
Bakura weakly walked over and put a hand on T'ea shoulder,"Isn't there anything we can do, yami?"  
  
"I'm afraid not,"Bakahno sighed,"and, if I'm right, if one of them dies, the other will be trapped forever."  
  
Joey was using all his power to fight back his tears, with little luck. Bakura went wide eyed in shock.  
  
"They're the only chance we have against the Shadow Games!"Tristan snapped,"You said that yourself!"  
  
"There has to be something."Kaiba hissed, putting a gentle hand on Mokuba's head.  
  
"If there is something, Yu-Gi-Oh is the only one who'd know."Bakahno sighed,"But, if Yugi's gone, so is his yami."  
  
Joey punched the wall, leaving a fairly large dent,"NO!!! There has to be something we can do!! Yugi and Kail have done so much for us!!! We can't let them down now!!!!"  
  
Bakura looked at the Millenium Eye in his hand,"Serenity." Serenity looked up at Bakura for a moment. "Catch."He threw the Millenium Eye to her.  
  
"What the?"Serenity caught the eye, and it immediately began glowing.  
  
"The Millenium Eye belongs to you."Bakaho explained.  
  
"WHAT?!"Joey yelped,"No way!! Serenity does NOT need this! She's in enough danger as is!"  
  
"Joey, shut up."Serenity sighed,"It's my destiny, live with it. We didn't chose what happens, if I'm destined to bear one of the Millenium Items, then that's what I'm destined to do."  
  
"UGH!!!"Joey began pounding his head on the wall,"I do NOT need this stress."  
  
"You do!"Kaiba snarled,"Imagine what Pegasus amd Solomon are going through!!" 'Did I just say that?'  
  
"Yes, Seto, you did."Serenity rolled her eyes,"Whoa, I can read minds."  
  
"That's the power of the Millenium Eye."Bakura shrugged.  
  
Serenity nodded and put the eye in the backpack she was wearing,"What do we do now?"  
  
"I'm not sure."Bakahno looked out the window,"All I know is that our best chance is dead and our guardian in laying in a coma trying to cope with her brother's death."  
  
Joey set the Millenium Puzzle around Yugi's neck and put the Guardian's Flute in Kaily's hand,"I wish I knew some way we could help."  
  
Suddenly the flute began glowing and a gold dagger appeared in Joey's hand and another in Tristan's.  
  
"What the heck?"Tristan examined the dagger,"Joey, I think you need to learn to keep your mouth shut."  
  
"Yeah."Joey examined his own dagger,"What's next?"  
  
"This."Shadi suddenly walked into the room weakly,"The Shadow Games have somehow been beaten back. It's been trapped again."  
  
"Yugi."T'ea whispered,"He must have done it."  
  
"Only if her were to sacrifice his own life would that happen."Bakahno looked at T'ea.  
  
"He did."Serenity whispered,"He sacrificed his life to save Kail from getting shot. I can see it in Kail's mind. Isn't there some way we can wake her up?"  
  
/Bakura, you're the only one that can wake her up./Bakahno mentally whispered.  
  
//How?//Bakura asked,//I'll do anything.//  
  
/Give her some of your energy, pull her out of the dream./Bakahno explained.  
  
Bakura understood. He walked over to Kaily and set his hand on her chest. His body began glowing a gentle shade of gold as he leaned down and kissed her. The glow spread to her body. 'Kaily, please wake up.'  
  
Kaily's eyes weakly fluttered open. Bakura moved back and suddenly collapsed. He was caught by Bakahno.  
  
"What the hell?"Kaily rubbed her head,"God, what a nightmare."  
  
"It wasn't really a nightmare."Bakura whispered,"Yugi is really dead."  
  
Kaily spun so she could see her brother, who T'ea was still leaning over,"Yugi..."  
  
"He stopped the Shadow Games by dying to protect you."Bakahno explained.  
  
"I don't know weather I should be relieved or sad or I don't know!"Kaily flopped back and covered her face with her hand,"I officially HATE my life."  
  
"This would probably be a bad time to tell you that the whole story behind your parents is true."T'ea whispered.  
  
"UGH!!!!!"Kaily fought back the surge of emotion welling up inside her, anger, fear, sadness, worry, and hate, all building inside her,"Shadi, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to inform you that the Shadow Games are trapped again."Shadi said simply,"Of course I didn't count on the 'all mighty guardian'"Kaily could practically taste the hate in his voice,"being in a coma and the 'chosen one' dying."  
  
"Quit dissing my abiou."Yuga appeared next to Kaily with one hand on the teen's shoulder,"We've all been through a lot, we don't need you here."  
  
"Just stay out of this Yugorana."Shadi snarled,"All mighty Kail, then guardian of the millenium items, has failed, miserably."  
  
All of Kaily's emotions suddenly turned to rage. Joey, sensing the rage, came to her defense,"Shut up, it's not like there's anything she could have done about it!"  
  
"She's supposed to be the guardian, isn't she?"Shadi taunted.  
  
"She doesn't even have her full power yet!"Serenity snapped,"And you know it! Until all the items are in their rightful place she doesn't have her full power, and, for that matter, YOU are the resposible guardian until she reaches full power!"  
  
"So, technically,"Kaiba mused,"it's your fault, Shadi."  
  
"No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have let my anger get to me."Kaily said simply,"If I hadn't gone after Alexander in my dream Yugi would be fine right now."  
  
"But you would still be stuck in your dream world."Aurora pointed out,"And the Shadow Games would be breathing down our necks."  
  
Bakahno and Yuga exchanged glances, then turned their attention to Yugi. Kaily looked at her yami,"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"It would never work."Bakahno snarled.  
  
"What would?"Kaily looked up at Bakahno.  
  
"We can't return Yugi to his body, but...."Yuga looked at the hopefulness in her light's eyes,"we could transfer his soul through someone."  
  
"Excuse me?"Kaily looked between the yamis.  
  
"Basicly,"Yuga explained,"join his soul with another person's, but it would have to be someone who holds a Millenuim Item, not to mention someone will have to go to the Shadow Realm to find him."  
  
Kaily suddenly turned to Shadi,"Give me the scales."  
  
Shadi gave her an annoyed look,"They won't accept you."  
  
"I never said they would."Kaily said simply, getting to her feet and approaching Shadi, even though he still stood taller than her,"Just give them to me."  
  
"No."Shadi hissed.  
  
"Fine,"Kaily's hand glowed for a moment and the Millenium Scales flew into it,"I'll take them myself. T'ea, catch."The scales left her hand and flew to T'ea. "The Millenium Scales belong with T'ea, not you."  
  
"How did you......"Shadi was cut short but Kaily's hand connecting with his face.  
  
"I didn't know, Yugi did."Kaily walked back over to T'ea,"I'll go to the Shadow Realm and find Yugi."  
  
"You can't go alone,"Bakahno glared at her,"the Shadow Realm will tear you apart."  
  
"Who said she's going alone?"Joey smirked,"I'm goin' with her."  
  
"A mere mortal, survive the Shadow Realm?! Ha! I thought Kail was crazy."Bakahno laughed.  
  
"Mere mortal?"it was Serenity's turn to laugh,"That dagger Joey's holding is the symbol of a guardian. There were three destined guardians, not just one. Joey's wanting to protect me gave him the power of a guardian."  
  
"Then I'm going to."Tristan said.  
  
"No, Tristan, you have to stay here in case Seth manages to get out, someone needs to watch over us."Kaily smiled.  
  
"I'll go."Kaiba stated, suprising everyone,"Someone needs to make sure those two don't get themselves killed."  
  
"One more person should go."Yuga said quickly, before Bakhano could object.  
  
"I will."Everyone turned to see Mai standing in the doorway.  
  
"Mai?!"Joey jumped in suprise,"I thought you left!"  
  
"I left to find this hair ball."Tallen walked up next to Mai,"She should be able to track Yugi's soul down."  
  
"Now, whose soul is Yugi gonna go through?"Joey asked.  
  
"Who else? T'ea."Bakura said simply.  
  
"Are you sure she could handle it?"Yuga asked.  
  
"Positive."Kaily answered for him,"Joey, Seto, Mai, and I will go after Yugi. T'ea, please, don't go and get yourself hurt before we get back, you need to be at full strength."  
  
"All right."Bakahno sighed,"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?"  
  
"Because you always do."Yuga smirked,"You hate my brother, we're bringing him back, and you're helping, you'll regret it."  
  
"She's right."Bakura smiled,"She knows you better than anyone."  
  
"Oh, Bakura,"Kaily smiled again,"thanks for waking me up."  
  
Bakura blushed slightly,"You'd better get going."  
  
"Mokuba."Kaily turned her attention the boy.  
  
"Huh."Mokuba walked over to her.  
  
"I'm trusting you to keep these maniacs out of trouble."Kaily gently messing up the young boy's hair,"And that goes double for you, Aurora."  
  
The two pre-teens nodded.  
  
"Let's go."Kaiba hissed.  
  
"There is a chance you won't be able to come back."Bakahno hissed.  
  
Kaiba nodded and turned to Serenity,"I'll be back, Joey's the one you need to worry about."  
  
"Hey!"Joey snapped.  
  
"Don't start."Kaily said quickly,"And Seto, quit picking fights with Joey, you can do that while we're in the Shadow Realm, then I'll have an excuse to kill both of you."  
  
"Fine."Kaiba snorted.  
  
Serenity suddenly pulled Kaiba into a deep kiss, causing Kaily to snicker and Joey to go bug eyed.  
  
"WHA?!!"  
  
"I never said Serenity couldn't torture you."Kaily smiled.  
  
"UGH!!"  
  
Serenity finally broke the kiss,"I swear, of Kail has to hurt you, you're both dead."  
  
"What she said."Mokuba smiled.  
  
"Wait a minte, where'd Nova and Serena go?"Joey suddenly asked.  
  
"They're making lunch."Tristan explained.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask."Kaily slapped her forehead.  
  
"Better say bye."Tristan said quickly,"God knows how long you'll be gone."  
  
"Say bye to who?"Serena walked into the room,"Kail! You're awake!"  
  
"Seto, Mai, Joey, and I have to go to the Shadow Realm."Kaily explained.  
  
"The Shadow Realm?!"Serena squeaked,"But you could get killed!"  
  
"It's either that or let Yug die."Joey explained,"I've gotta go."  
  
Serena nodded,"Fine, just be careful."  
  
Joey walked over and wrapped his arms around her,"I will, I promise."  
  
"And I'll make sure he doesn't accidentally sick his Flame Swordsman on himself."Kaily added, receiving a short snicker from Serenity.  
  
"Come on, enough mush."Bakahno hissed,"Get moving."  
  
"Can it."Serena snapped, giving Joey a quick kiss,"Get moving."  
  
"Let's go."Kaily sighed,"We need to find Yugi."  
  
Kaiba, Joey, and Mai walked over to Kaily. Kaily began muttering something in Egyptian and suddenly all four of them began glowing and they collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Good luck."Bakura whispered. 


	28. Where Do We Go From Here?

"Is it always this cold?"Joey complained, rubbing his arms as the team made their through the shadows.  
  
"Shut up, dog."Kaiba snarled.  
  
"Death is always cold, Joey."Kaily explained flatly,"Even when you're dreaming."  
  
Joey mentally slapped himself for mentioning anything that had to do with death,"Sorry."  
  
"It's ok."Kaily played with her gold bangs,"Yugi's going to be fine."  
  
Mai put a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder,"You don't have to be strong you know. We're all nervous."  
  
Kaily smiled weakly,"Thanks, I guess." Suddenly her ears perked,"Something's coming."  
  
"Huh?"Joey glared into the shadows,"I don't see anything."  
  
"Dark Sorceress,"Kaily whispered,"come to me." The female Dark Magician appeared in front of Serena.  
  
Mai went wide eyed,"I've never seen a monster like that before."  
  
"The Dark Sorceress is the basic equivalent of a female Dark Magician."Kaiba explained,"It has the power to summon her twin brother, the Dark Magician and their younger sister, the Dark Magician Girl."  
  
"Not to mention,"Joey added,"when all three monsters are on the feild together, each gets one thousand added to their life and defense points."  
  
Kaily nodded,"Here it comes." For a moment everything was dead quiet then a HUGE Man Eater Bug came out of the shadows. "Why does EVERYTHING have to remind me of Bakura or his stupid yami? Sorceress, dark magic attack!"  
  
The Dark Sorceress obeyed and destroyed the bug.  
  
"Nice goin' Kaily-girl."Joey smirked, high fiving his friend.  
  
"Now, Tallen,"said wolf turned to her master,"find my brother's soul."  
  
Back with their friends  
  
Pegasus watched the storm clouds roll in,"Something's coming."  
  
"It's Seth."Bakahno followed his gaze,"He's coming for Serenity."  
  
Bakura watched Kaily's seemingly sleeping body,"He'll try to kill the twins and Kaiba."  
  
Serenity brushed a strand of hair out of Kaiba's face,"What do we do? Our best chances against him are in the Shadow Realm."  
  
"What about me?"Tristan asked.  
  
"You can't even swing a sword right."Bakahno snorted,"Pathetic mortal."  
  
"Shut up."Tristan snarled.  
  
"Don't start you two!"Nova got in the way before a fight could break out,"We've got enough to worry about as is without you two at eachother's throats."  
  
"Sorry."Tristan apologized quickly.  
  
"Are you SURE they'll be ok?"Serena asked.  
  
"They'll be fine."Mokuba reassured them, aswell as himself.  
  
A sudden thunder crash announced the arrival of a Seto Kaiba in ancient Egyptian clothes, Seth.  
  
"SETH!!"Bakahno snarled angrily.  
  
"It's been a long time, theif."Seth snarled,"Tell me, where is the wonderful pharoh and his sister?"  
  
Mokuba, Aurora, T'ea, Serenity, and Bakura instinctinvely moved in front of the twins. Serena and Nova slowly back into the kitchen while Bakahno, Tristan, Solomon, and Pegasus took the offensive against Seth. (Did I forget anyone? Cause I get the feeling I did)  
  
"How dare you try to hurt them."Solomon hissed.  
  
"Oh, can it, old man."Seth hissed, using a blast of energy to send the elder Moto flying across the room.  
  
"GRANDPA!!"Aurora rushed to his side, then glared at Seth.  
  
"Without the twins to defend you you're helpless."Seth sneered,"Now, beautiful Serenity, come with me."  
  
"Never."Serenity hissed.  
  
"All right then,"he turned his attention to Pegaus, who was suddenly sent through the wall,"then you'll just have to watch the ones you love get hurt, maybe even die."  
  
Serenity quickly pulled the Millenium Eye out of her backpack and held it to her chest,'Please, hurry.'  
  
In the Shadow Realm  
  
'Please, hurry.'  
  
Kaily and Joey stopped dead it their tracks. Joey's dagger and Kaily's flute were glowing. Kaiba watched them with interest,"What is it?"  
  
"Something's wrong."Kaily gripped her flute tightly,"They're in danger."  
  
"It's Seth, isn't it?"Mai asked.  
  
"Not sure."Joey's hand ran over his dagger,"Whatever it is has Serenity really worried."  
  
"How do you know?"Kaiba studied Joey.  
  
"Guardian's intuition."Kaily shurugged.  
  
"I feel it too."Tallen began walking again,closely followed by her human companions.  
  
A figure suddenly appeared in the mist, its head was covered by the hood of a long, white cloak. The slender form fearlessly approached Kaily.  
  
"Who are you?"Kaily snarled.  
  
"That will be explained in due time."the feminie voice was familiar to both Kaily and Mai, but they just couldn't place it. "Right now, why are you here, child?"  
  
"Our..."Joey began, but was cut off by the stranger.  
  
"I was not talking to you, boy."the figure snarled,"The only one I wish to speak to is Kaily."  
  
Kaily let out a low snarl,"Why should we answer to you?"  
  
"Because I can help you find what you seek."  
  
"We're here look for my brother's soul."Kaily hissed.  
  
"Yugi."Kaily didn't need to see to know that this strange woman was smiling."Yes, he's here. He sealed the Shadow Games off, for now."  
  
"So, can you help us or not?"Kaiba hissed.  
  
"Your brother is safe, though I'm not sure for how long. The Dark Magician can only fight off the dangers for so long before he loses his power. You must hurry, for his sake. But I will tell you this, when you return, someone you hold very dear will be dead, and a loved one will die soon after, dear Kaily. You will not be able to bring them back." She placed something in Kaily's hands and then vanished.  
  
"What the heck was that all about?"Mai asked,"And why was that voice so familiar?"  
  
"I'm not sure."Kaily looked at what had been placed in her hands, a pendant, a pitch black cat head with a single white stripe right between its ruby eyes,"This pendant, where have I seen it before?"  
  
Kaiba took the pendant from her and flipped it over in her hand,"What does it say?"  
  
Kaily looked at it again, there were words carved into the back of it, ancient Egyptian words,"Anosh rei, hariku mytal eslata muri elmiyu."  
  
"Translation?"Joey looked over the guardian's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know what it means."Kaily said simply,"It may be written in Egyptian but the language itself is different."  
  
"What do you mean?"Mai asked.  
  
"You know how the English written language can also be used for several other languages? Ancient Egyptian was the same was."Kaily explained,"I'm completely clueless."  
  
"Cute."Kaiba muttered, then put the pendant around Kaily's neck,"Let's get going."  
  
"I smell Yugi."Tallen looked around,"He's nearby."  
  
"Lead the way."Mai said quickly.  
Serenity pulled Mokuba and Aurora close to her, hiding their faces from the one sided battle going on in front of them. Every time one of them would move to attack Seth, they'd be sent flying backwards into a wall or, in Tristan's case, out the window. Next to her T'ea fought back the tears of fear and anger.  
  
"It's useless."Serenity whispered,"They can't win like this."  
  
"He was just waiting till Kaiba, Yugi, and Kail were out of the way,"T'ea hissed,"we never should have let them go."  
  
"I doubt even they could have taken him on."Serenity felt the terrified Mokuba and Aurora shaking against her equally scared body,"He's invincible."  
  
"He has to have some kind of weakness."Bakahno growled angrily.  
  
Pegasus shook his head in annoyance,"Good luck, we can't even get past his magic."  
  
"Serenity, can't you get inside his mind?"Bakura asked, dodging a fireball.  
  
Serenity concentrated,"It's no use, he's immune to the power of the Millenium Items."  
  
"Great."Bakahno looked around, their attacks were useless,"You have to get out of here."  
  
"How?"Serenity asked.  
  
T'ea's eyes lit up,"I know a way."  
  
"Good,"Pegasus smirked,"the rest of you get out of here. Bakahno and I will hold Seth off. Do you know somewhere you can go?"  
  
It was Serenity's turn to light up,"Oh yeah."  
  
Tristan knew what she was thinking,"Oh no, no way! We can't take two ten year olds and an old man, no offense gramps, through gang land!"  
  
"We'll be fine."Serenity picked Mokuba up while Bakura took Aurora,"Avolon will stay behind to guide you back to us later. Lead the way T'ea."  
  
Bakahno and Pegasus charged the preist while T'ea led the rest of the group took the lifeless bodies of their loved ones to the kitchen, grabbed Nova and Serena, and took them out a hidden door in the back. Just as they ran into an alley that led to gang land a huge explosion rocked the town. Serenity look back to see the street the Turtle Game Shop had been on go up in flames behind them. She tried to yell, but couldn't find her voice.  
  
"Come on."T'ea grabbed her arm, both girls were crying,"We have to go." 


	29. In The Hands of The Goddesses

Kaily stared down at the flute in her hand,"Joey, do you feel that?"  
  
Joey glanced over to her and nodded,"Something's really got Serenity, T'ea, and Bakura ticked, and sad."  
  
"What are you two talking about?"Kaiba looked at them, mostly Joey, like he, erm, they were nuts.  
  
"We're the guardians of the Millenium Items."Kaily explained flatly,"We can feel the emotions and, at times, hear the thoughts of the bearers of the items."  
  
"We also know when they're in danger."Joey played with his dagger,"And I get the feelin' Seth is tryin' to kill them right now."  
  
"Join the club."Kaily muttered,"Did it just get colder?"  
  
Mai and Kaiba nodded. The temperature around them dropped atleast ten degrees as a blurry image appeared before them. They could make out five very blurry figures. Kaily's eyes could barely make out Yugi and Yami's forms, along with that of the Dark Magician, though the other two she didn't recognize.  
  
Joey opened his mouth to yell, but two hands, Kaily and Kaiba, slapped it shut,'Huh?'  
  
"Just keep the mouth shut, mutt."Kaily muttered, releasing Joey's mouth. She tried to reach out to her brother with her mind,'Yugi.'  
  
Yugi's head shot up,'Kail, where are you?'  
  
'Who's with you, first of all.'Kaily questioned,'I recognize Yami and the Dark Magician but the other two......?'  
  
Yugi turned and began to walk through the mist. He finally made eye contact with his twin, and ran the rest of the way,"Kail!!"  
  
Kaily wrapped her arms around her brother, fighting back the tears of joy welling up in her violet eyes,"You have no clue how great it is to hear your voice."  
  
Yugi set his head on her shoulder,"I thought I'd never see you again. What are you doing here?"  
  
"We came for you, of course!"Joey laughed, giving Yugi his own hug.  
  
Soon they were joined by Yami, who had a 'I-told'you-so' grin plastered on his face,"And you were worried we'd never see them again, though I'd settle for NOT seeing Kaiba again."  
  
"It's nice to see you too."Kaiba snarled.  
  
Mai smiled lightly and watched the loving reunion between her two children,'Now that I think about it, they do look like their father.'  
  
Kaily noticed her mother's eyes,'Mom wants to talk to you.'  
  
Yugi looked into his sister's eyes,'What?'  
  
'It may have been a dream, but it was still true.'Kaily smiled lightly.  
  
Yugi smiled,'You really do look like Mai when you smile like that.'  
  
Kaily gave and even more 'Mai-like' smirk and pushed her twin over to their mother,'Say hi.'  
  
Yugi's mouth went dry, unable to speak. Mai just glared at her daughter, trying to find words of her own. Joey and Kaiba just exchanged confused glances.  
  
Mai stared a her feet,"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Join the club."Yugi muttered, but couldn't help but smile, Kaily really was like their parents.  
  
"How about this,"Yami grinned,"your family isn't broken anymore."  
  
"Yeah, now just to kill my idiotic father."Kaily teased.  
  
"Don't even."Yugi turned and glared at the guardian,"I thought you learned your lesson."  
  
"So that's how you got my son killed."Mai glared teasingly at Kaily.  
  
"SON?!"Kaiba and Joey both yelped.  
  
Tallen cringed,"Wolf down here!"  
  
Mai wrapped her arms around Yugi,"Can't you see the resemblance?"  
  
"Quit teasing my friends."Kaily gave her mother a playful punch,"But yes, Mai Valentine is our mother."  
  
"So now your name's Kaily Yugorana Destiny VALENTINE Peagsus Mutou?"Kaiba teased.  
  
"I guess."Kaily shrugged,"Now, who were you two talking to?"  
  
The two figures approached them. Everyone went wide eyed. One was Cecelia Pegasus, Kaily and Yugi's aunt and Mai's older sister, and the other was Pegasus.  
Tristan looked at the sleeping Serenity and T'ea on the couch. Aurora and Mokuba were also asleep in a large chair next to the couch. A fire burned brightly in the fireplace, which Solomon had busied himself playing with. Nova and Serena sat on the floor, looking through one of Kaily's many photo albums/portfolios. Kaily, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, and Mai had all been put upstairs and Bakura was taking care of them. Bakahno, who had arrived not long after them, paced nervously around the room.  
  
"This place brings back so many memories."Tristan smiled.  
  
"How could it not?"Solomon prodded the fire with an iron stick,"It's where you, Joseph, and Kaily grew up. This was your home."  
  
"I still can't believe Pegasus is dead."Nova looked at one of Kaily's sketches,"He meant so much to Kail."  
  
"I can't wait to see Aurora's face when we tell her."Bakahno muttered.  
  
"Will you shut up?!"Tristan snapped.  
  
"Tristan,"Bakura walked downstairs,"calm down. We're all stressed, you don't need to bite anyone's head off. As for you, yami, stop looking for trouble. We don't have more than a day or two before Seth finds us."  
  
Tristan nodded,"How are they doing?"  
  
"I'm guessing they found Yugi because Kail, Mai, and Joey all seemed a LOT less tense, for awhile,"Bakura smiled,"then they tensed up again."  
  
"Who knows."Bakahno shrugged,"Where'd Yuga go, I know she's not in the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Probably resting in her soul room."Bakura sat down in another chair,"She's had a rough time lately, especially helping me pull Kail out of her dream. She deserves a break."  
  
"We all deserve a break,"Tristan pointed out,"how come she gets to rest?"  
  
"Because she's the former princess of Egypt, guardian of the Millenium Items, guardian of that little wench Kail,"the tomb robber received a glare from his light,"Yu-Gi-Oh's sister, and constantly has to deal with the trouble her abiou gets into."  
  
Storm, with Avolon on his back, Dayuen, and Delilah trotted into the room, carrying several bags of food.  
  
"Those better not be stolen."Bakura glared at the animals.  
  
Solomon chuckled,"I send Storm and Tallen to the store for food all the time. Most of the town knows and trusts them. Besides, Kaily would shoot them if they stole ANYTHING."  
  
"They used to steal all the time."Tristan took the bags of food into the kitchen,"I can't believe the electricity still works in this place. ACK!!! Nine year old milk!!!!"  
  
Serena and Nova both gagged, Bakura gave a disgusted look, and Solomon and Bakahno just rolled their eyes. Mokuba rolled over in his sleep and ended up sprawled out on top of Aurora, who was sleeping quite peacefully.  
  
"I can't WAIT to see Kaiba's face when he sees that."Serena looked at the sleeping children.  
  
"I can't wait to see Kail's face."Tristan laughed,"Maybe I should feed her this ancient milk as payback for vanishing on us."  
  
"She'll kick your sorry butt to the Shadow Realm and back ten times over."Bakahno snorted,"Feed it to Kaiba."  
  
"That works too."Tristan shrugged,"No, wait, then Serenity would kill me." Serena and Nova both giggled at that. Tristan sat down on the floor between the girls,"Wow, Kail's really gotten good at drawing."  
  
"Yeah,"Solomon smiled,"when she's not picking a fight with someone she's drawing. Half the time I find her so buried in her work she won't even notice someone coming in."  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?"  
  
"When'd you wake up, T'ea?"Tristan turned to the brunette, who was lazily rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"About the time I heard you yelling about old milk."T'ea smiled,"I'm suprised you didn't wake Serenity."  
  
"She sleeps almost as hard as her brother."Tristan rolled his eyes.  
"Where am I? What's going on?"Serenity looked around.  
  
Everything was dark. Shadows and mist made it almost impossible to see. Suddenly two figues steppout of the shadows. One wearing a light blue cloak, the other a white one. The blue cloaked figure stepped up to Serenity,"Serenity."  
  
Serenity couldn't find her voice, (that happens alot, doesn't it?) 'It couldn't be.'  
  
"Then you do remember who I am."the blue cloaked figure smiled.  
  
"You were always in my dreams."Serenity was shaking,"I stopped seeing you after Joey and I got separated. You tried to warn me about our parents splitting up, but I wouldn't listen."  
  
"And because you didn't listen I could no longer contact you. Then, you being with your brother again restored my ability to contact you. Now, I must warn you."  
  
"I'm listening."Serenity sat down in a chair that appeared behind her,"But first, who are you?"  
  
"That will be revealed in due time, my Serenity. Now, give me your hand."Serenity out her right hand and the figure slipped a ring on her pointer finger. "This ring will help you in your fight against Seth."  
  
Serenity examined the ring. It was pure gold, and had a gold cat head with ruby eyes on it. "It's beautiful."  
  
The white cloaked figure stepped up,"A great battle is ahead of you. I warn you now, without the Millenium Puzzle you will not be able to win. Even then, a great sacrifice will have to be made to defeat your enemy."  
  
"But good will also come of this."the blue clad figure stared into Serenity's eyes,"I cannot tell you what good will come, but it will. Now, you must wake, the battle will soon begin."  
  
Serenity could feel herself being pulled away. As she began to wake the two figures pulled their cloaks off. The white cloaked one was a young woman with the head of a black cat. Serenity turned her attention to the blue cloaked figure, a beautiful young woman with ankle length black hair. "Wha? Those two, Kail's pictures...." And then she woke up. 


	30. We Belong DO NOT ASK ME WHAT WAS GOING T...

*Out into the great unknown  
The ones we love are so far from home  
On them we're depending  
For our happy ending*  
  
"How much longer will this last?"Serenity looked worriedly out the window,"It's been two days already."  
  
"You never know how long they'll be trapped."Bakahno,"But if they don't wake up soon we'll have to face Seth on our own."  
  
"Don't worry,"T'ea looked at another one of Kaily's sketches,"we have to put our faith in them, and eachother. We'll be able to beat Seth."  
  
"But not without a price."Serenity whispered,"Pegasus is already dead, and, before this is over, I get the feeling someone else will, too."  
  
*When everything is goin' wrong  
Stick together we must be stong  
Hope is something to live for  
That's not too much to ask for*  
  
"We just have to stick this through and hope we have the strength to win."Tristan played with his dagger,"There's nothing else we can do."  
  
"What are you talking about?"T'ea looked up,"We've still got eachother, and together, I know we can beat them."  
  
*Remember, we have eachother  
They can't take that away  
Soon we'll be together  
You will say*  
  
A sudden loud crash downstairs announced the arrival of Seth.  
  
Back in the Shadow Realm  
  
Kaily stared wide eyed,"Dad, Mom?" Pegasus and Cecelia smiled. "But, how?"  
  
"The Game Shop got destroyed while I was fighting Seth."Pegasus put his hands on his stepdaughter's shoulders,"Your friends need you Kail, you have to go home."  
  
"I know."Kaily fingered the cat pendant.  
  
"Where'd you get that pendant?"Cecelia asked.  
  
"Someone gave it to me. I don't know who."  
  
"That pendant is the symbol of the cat goddess Bast."Pegasus explained.  
  
"That's why I've seen it before!"Kaily yelped.  
  
"You're tellin' me that an ancient Egyptian god gave that thing to you?!"Joey yelped.  
  
"Weird."Kaiba hissed, scratching Tallen's ears.  
  
"Wait a minute,"Cecelia turned to her younger sister,"Mai?!"  
  
"Long time no see, sis."Mai snorted.  
  
"We don't have time for a family reunion right now."Joey pointed out.  
  
"He's right, we need to get back before Seth attacks."Yami looked from the teen guardians to his light,"The others need us."  
  
Kaily nodded,"We can finish this later."She quickly hugged her step parents,"We've gotta stop Seth from killing us all."  
  
Pegasus smiled,"Good luck."  
  
"We'll be waiting to take Seth on if by some ungodly miracle he survives."Cecelia saw the rage in Kaily's usually calm eyes,"Though I doubt that will happen."  
  
"C'mon, the portal back to our bodies is this way."Tallen raced off.  
  
The teens took off after her.  
  
*We belong  
Up against our foes we'll be strong  
A dream is something to live for  
That's all we ask for  
We'll be strong  
'Cause we belong  
We belong   
We belong*  
  
Kaily gripped her flute,'T'ea!!'  
T'ea looked up in suprise,'Kail?!'  
  
'I don't have time to explain,'Kaily's voice seem to be coming from the Millenium Scales,'Are you near Yugi's body?'  
  
'I'm right next to him.'T'ea answered, looking at Yugi's lifeless body.  
  
'Good,'Kaily stopped, probably to listen to Yuga,'Ok, I'm gonna say this once. I need you to kiss Yugi.'  
  
'What?!'T'ea mentally yelped.  
  
'Come on, it's not like it's anything you haven't done before. His soul has to pass through you, now kiss him!'  
  
A sudden explosion downstairs shook the entire house. T'ea was sent sprawling to the floor, uncnscious.  
Kaily was jolted out of her mental conversation just in time to keep Yugi from walking into the portal back to their world,"Don't! I just lost contact with T'ea, something's wrong!"  
  
All eyes turned to the two guardians, who were desprately trying to contact T'ea, to no avail.  
  
"It's no use!"Joey moaned, burying his face in his hands.  
  
"This is bad,"Kaily hissed,"T'ea's the only one Yugi can go through, if she gets hurt all this was for nothing!"  
  
"No duh."Kaiba snarled.  
  
"Kaiba,"Joey glared at the teen CEO,"shut the hell up. I REALLY don't want to listen to you right now."  
  
"Joey, you're just askin' ta get your butt kicked."Yuga appeared next to her light.  
  
"When'd you get here?"Kaily asked,"I thought you stayed behind."  
  
"I decided that I'd better make sure you don't get into trouble."Yuga shrugged lightly,"Bakahno's gonna ring my neck."  
  
Mai nodded,"I would too, if you abandoned me with a bunch of lunatics."  
  
"You better not be threatening my yami."Kaily warned,'T'EA MARIE GARDNER WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Joey cringed,"Kail I think you just made T'ea mentally deaf."  
  
"I'll second that."Yuga rubbed her temples.  
"Ugh, what happened?"T'ea sat up, with some help from Aurora and Mokuba,"My head."  
  
"There was an explosion downstairs and you hit your head."Serenity explained,"Everyone's in one piece but we need the others, now."  
  
'T'ea!!!!'Kaily's voice was harsh and cold.  
  
'OW! I'm awake!'T'ea retorted.  
  
'Now kiss Yugi before we have any more trouble!'  
Tristan dodged an energy ball from Seth, and charged, dagger in hand. Seth simply waved his hand and his attacker was thrown back,"Foolish mortal! Even if you could touch me I'm an immortal! I can't die!"  
  
"We'll see about that!"Bakahno charged, only to get hit by a fireball and sent flying.  
  
Bakura watched the battle rage,'Kail, Yugi, please hurry. We can't last much longer.'  
  
'I know, I'm trying.'Kaily's voice was weak, tired,'I'm trying to change Yugi's soul so it can go through T'ea, figure out how the hell dad got killed, where this damn pendant came from and, let's see, what else, figure out what's been going on!!'  
  
'So you know about Pegasus?'Bakura was stunned at the fact that he was mentally talking to his 'would be girlfriend', but he didn't really mind.  
  
'We just got done talkin' to him.'apparently Joey was capable of telepathic communication aswell.  
  
'I'm afraid to ask.'Bakura mentally groaned.  
  
'We're the guardians of the Millenium Items,'Kaily was obviously tired, but still smiling,'the power comes with the job. Now, how's our team fairing?'  
  
'We're getting our butts kick!!'Tristan mentally yelled,'If you guys don't hurry up we're dead meat!!!'  
  
'BITE ME!!'Kaily snapped,'This is NOT easy ya know!'  
  
'You think this is?!'Tristan was sent flying into a wall,'Ouch.'  
  
'Baka.'Joey and Kaily both muttered.  
  
'Oh shit.'  
  
'What is it?!'Bakura sensed the worry, and fear, on Kail.  
  
'You're no your own for now!'Kail now had pain rushing through her,'We've gotta take care of something right now!!'  
  
'Kaily!!!! Joey!!!'  
  
"It's not use Tristan."Bakura sighed,"They're gone." 


	31. Obelisk, need I say more?

"Tell me that's not what I think it!"Yuga stepped back in shock as Obelisk The Tormentor approached them.  
  
"What the hell is Obelisk doing here!?"Kaily yelped.  
  
"Obelisk?"Kaiba gave the guardian a dark look.  
  
"Obelisk The Tormentor,"Kaily's grip on her flute was so tight her knuckles were white,"it's stronger than Exodia and twice as mean."  
  
"How do you know that?"Yugi asked weakly.  
  
"Because I painted the three god cards."Kaily gingerly reached for her dueling deck.  
  
"What do we do?"Joey, in pure fear, slipped behind Kaily.  
  
"Run."Yami turned and bolted into the mist, closely followed by the rest of the group.  
  
An agitated roar followed them, closely followed by Obelisk. Kaily glanced back just in time to see a large group of fairly ticked Duel Monsters join the monster. Suddenly an abnormally large spear was thrown straight at Yugi. A gold sword stopped the spear in mid-flight. Joey let out a stunned yelp and began examining the huge sword that had once been his dagger.  
  
"Worry about that later."Kaily grabbed the two stunned boys and began running again.  
  
Not long after Mai was struck in the back by the sharp claws of a Silver Fang. She fell to the ground in pain,"Damn!"  
  
"Mom!"Yugi spun around to help her up, only to have the same Silver Fang bring him to his knees aswell.  
  
Tallen jump out in front of them and tackled the crazed wolf,"Keep going!!"  
  
"What, and leave you behind?!"Joey looked at the wolf like she was nuts,"Fat chance! Flame Swordsman!" Said monster appeared next to him and began to fight off the attacking monsters.  
  
"Dark Sorceress!"  
  
"Dark Magician!"  
  
"Harpie Lady!"  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
An all out war soon began between the two teams of Duel Monsters. Kaily looked on in horror as Obelisk began destroying the monsters that were supposed to be on its side. Several Man Eater Bugs suddenly broke through their line of defense and charged straight at the humans. Joey went on the offensive, slicing up bug after bug, but it wasn't enough. A few bugs got by him, some meeting Kaily's fist and Mai's perfume.  
  
"This isn't enough!"Kaily shouted angrily, kicking a Man Eater back,"Ugh! Where that damn Exodia card when you need it!"  
  
"What Exodia card?"Mai asked, dodging an attack from a fairly large bug.  
  
"The Black Exodia,"Yuga jumped out of the way of Joey's sword,"WATCH IT! It's a powerful card that Pegasus painted especially for Kail. Let me guess, someone's been playing with your deck again?"  
  
"Grr."Kaily punched out a stray Silver Fang,"Oh no."  
  
"Here comes Obelisk."Joey paled, but moved to protect them anyway.  
  
The huge monster slowly appoached them. Kaily's eyes glowed slightly as she moved to Joey's side,"We can't run. We'll just have to fight."  
  
"Are you nuts?!"Mai yelped.  
  
"Maybe we are."Joey ajusted his sword in his hands and charged Obelisk, only to be thrown back into Kaily,"Ow."  
  
"Baka."Kaily hissed,"This is bad." 'What did I do when that witch was attacking Bakura?'  
  
'He was in mortal danger!'Yugi looked at his twin.  
  
'Yeah, so are you!'Kaily retorted.  
  
Yugi worlessly stepped in front on Kaily and Joey. Both guardians tried to pull him back, but he refused.  
  
"Yug!! What's wrong with ya?!"Joey shouted.  
  
Obelisk reached down and struck Yugi, sending him flying across te room.  
  
"YUGI!!!"Kaily's eyes flared and her flute began to glow wildly. The black katana blade erputed from the mouth of the wolf flute. Her hair came loose and flew wildly around her,"Big mistake."  
  
Joey's sword also began glowing with his rage and his hair danced about. The two guardians exchanged glances and charged the monster. Joey jumped and brought his sword across Obelisk's stomach. While her partner was still in the air, Kaily jumped and used Joey as a spring board, embedding her katana in the eye of the beast. The monster reeled back, with Kaily still hanging on for dear life, and let out a roar. It shook its head violently and finally knocked Kaily and her katana out of it eye. The teen guardian was sent flying and landed next to Yugi.  
  
"Kail!"Joey moved to help her but Kaily shook her head.  
  
'Finish off Obelisk before he regenerates his eye!'Kaily rubbed her head,'I'm fine.'  
  
Joey turned to the monster and charged. With one mighty swing the sword somehow became longer and cut Obelisk in half. Triumphant shouts and cheers shook the Shadow Realm. Joey, Mai, and the yamis quickly ran over to help the twins. Yugi was currently getting an earful from his look alike, though he was too busy laughing at the fact that she was still in the dress she'd worn to the dance, except extreamly battered up.  
  
"You could have been killed!!"Kaily ranted,"What were you thinking?! You really think I want to go home and tell T'ea that I couldn't rescue you because you pulled some half baked scheme out of a hat?! NO!! What the hell are you laughing at?"  
  
"Dress."was the only word Yugi could choke out.  
  
Kaily looked at her now tattered dress,"Joey."  
  
"Yeah."Joey saw the fire burning in her violet eyes and slowly back away.  
  
"When were you planning on telling me I was still wearing this THING!?"Kaily snarled.  
  
"You look really nice."Mai pointed out.  
  
"I may look nice,"Kaily snarled, helping Yugi to his feet,"but I still hate dresses."  
  
"Come on, we've got to get back."Yami growled,"Our friends need our help."  
  
"Yeah, last time I talked to Bakura and Tristan they were fighting a one sided battle against Seth."Kaily looked at the black katana in her hand,"It wasn't the fact that you were in mortal danger, it was that fact that you were hurt that set me off."  
  
"Think you can keep that thing up till we beat Seth?"Kaiba asked.  
  
"No sweat."Kaily swung the blade around,"It's made of pure energy."  
  
"Shadow energy at that."Yuga noted,"The three elements: Shadow, Light, and Earth."  
  
"Strange combination."Mai gave her daughter's yami a strange look.  
  
"I know, I'm not the one who made it up. That's just the way it was."Yuga shrugged,"Abiou."  
  
"Huh?"Kaily slipped the blade into a gold sheath that appeared at her waiste.  
  
"Do you know where the last two Millenium Items are?"Yuga gave her a worried look.  
  
"No clue."Kaily shurgged and made a mental note to change as soon as she could.  
  
"Cute."Yuga walked lazily over to the portal that would take them back to their bodies,"What about you, Tallen?"  
  
The black wolf, who had been licking her wounds, looked up,"I'm just as clueless. Shadi found their owners before we came to Egypt."  
  
"What were the last two, anyway?"Joey slipped his now normal sized sword into a sheathe on his back.  
  
"The necklace, which could see into the future or the past, and the rod, which could control people's minds."Kaily brushed a strand of misplaced black hair off her shoulder,"I remember that rod also had a spirit in it, Malik."  
  
Yuga clenched a fist,"HIM?!"  
  
"I didn't make the choice, Yu-Gi-Oh did."Kaily snorted,"Just because he was your rival doesn't mean he's evil."  
  
"HE HATES ME!"Yuga shouted,"HE'S A JERK!"  
  
"Yami, was he really like that?"Yugi asked.  
  
"I can't remember."Yami looked at his twin,"But if my sister hates him he can't be all that bad."  
  
"And what was that supposed to mean?!"Yuga snapped.  
  
"You're in love with a tomb robber, you're friends with Seto Kaiba, need I say more?"Yami snickered.  
  
"I'm going to kick your butt!"Yuga charged her brother, only to collide with her hikari's hand,"Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
"For trying to kill my brother's yami."Kaily shrugged,"Come on, let's go home before another god card attacks us." 


	32. End Game

Tristan propped himself up on his sword,"We can't last any longer. We need help."  
  
"This can't get any worse."Aurora whispered from her spot hidded behind a large bush.  
  
"Of all the times for this to happen."Bakura watched as Seth smirked,"I don't like that smile."  
  
"And I do?"Mokuba curled up next to Aurora,"Where are they?"  
  
"No one can save you now!"Seth charged and knocked Bakahno off his feet, again. He strutted over to Tristan and kicked his sword out from under him,"Now, time to die, boy." He picked up the gold sword and prepaired to stab Tristan.  
  
"Don't even think about it!"Kaily charged and cut Seth hand off with her katana.  
  
Tristan's sword dropped in front of the third guardian, who quickly grabbed it,"Kail!!"  
  
"Hey, save some for me!"Jaey ran up, closely followed by Yugi and the rest of the rescue party.  
  
"You're back!"Mokuba jumped and ran into his older brother's arms.  
  
"I see you missed us."Mai laughed, then turned to her daughter, who was currently trying to help Tristan up,"Kaily, kill this sorry excuse for a preist so we can go home."  
  
Kaily nodded,"Think you're ready for another fight, Tris?"  
  
"As long as you're helping."Tristan smirked and picked up his sword.  
  
"It won't be that easy."Seth stood up, glaring at the female guardian,"Only one other person has ever drawn my blood in battle. Do you know who that was?"  
  
"Who?"Kaily snarled.  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh, your brother's yami."Seth charged the trio, who immediately scattered,"Nice try." He fired a ball of lightning at Joey, which hit him in the chest. "You're going to die!"  
  
"No, you are!"Kaily jumped, ricocheted off a wall, and came dawn with a her katana, aiming to hit him in the face, and chopped off his hair instead. "Damn, missed!"  
  
"How the hell did you miss?!"Kaiba snapped.  
  
"He moved!"Kaily backflipped and landed next to Mai,"You ok, Joey?"  
  
"Fine."Joey grumbled as Serenity helped him up,"Tristan!"  
  
Tristan was sent flying into a wall by a fire ball from Seth. Kaily jumped and tried to stab Seth, but ended up slicing his bangs off instead. She spun around just in time to see Seth bring a dagger down on her shoulder. He finished by punching her in the gut, sending her flying into Joey.  
  
"Now who should be askin' who's ok?"Joey smirked and pulled Kaily to her feet,"My turn." His sword became huge again as he tried to attack Seth. "DIE!!!"  
  
Seth easily dodged the attack and retorted with a powerful kick to the head, which knocked Joey out.  
  
Tallen looked across the street. Storm, Delilah, Dayuen, and Avalon were watching the fight. They realized what they had to do. Tallen jumped down next to Kaily, while Storm took his place at Yugi's side. Avalon landed on Joey's shoulder. Delilah and Dayuen stood next to T'ea and Tristan.  
  
"What are you doing?"Kaily asked.  
  
Seth's eyes met Storm's,"YOU!!!!"  
  
"Miss us?"Storm smirked.  
  
"Wha?"Joey looked at the animals.  
  
"We're more than just animals that talk."Delilah snarled.  
  
"We are the reincarnations of the same animals that guarded the pharoh and his loved ones."Avalon eye's shined.  
  
"We were sent into the future just in case you returned."Dayuen smirked.  
  
"And, now it's time for us to do our job,"Tallen finished,"even if it means giving our lives for the ones we swore to protect."  
  
"What are you talking about?!"Yugi yelped.  
  
The eyes on Tallen and Storm's foreheads glowed, as did the ones on Avalon, Dayuen, and Delilah's chests. Suddenly the animals dissolved into shimmering gold swirls and surrounded their owners. Their energy was immediately restored and raised. Their items glowed wildly.  
  
Kaily watched the shimmering remains of her pet/friend vanish in her hands,"Tallen...."  
  
"Destory Seth, before it's too late!"the animals' voice raced through their minds.  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Kaily exchanged glances,"Right." The trio charged Seth, Joey attacking first, who Seth quickly dodged. Tristan struck next, bringing his sword down on the madman's shoulder. Kaily finished by putting her katana right through Seth's heart.  
  
Seth fell to the ground, hand over the bleeding hole in his chest,"You think..you can win that easily?!"  
  
Bakura jumped to his feet, Kaily was dangerously close to Seth, and he could still attack! Seth formed a spear of fire and threw it at Kaily. Bakura jumped in the way, letting the spear go through his chest.  
  
"BAKURA!"Kaily yelled, catching the fallen boy and falling to her knees,"No...."  
  
"Kaily,"Bakura choked out,"destory Seth, he'll kill you."  
  
"Bakura,"Kaily fought back her tears,"why, why did you........?"  
  
"Because,"Bakura put a gentle hand on Kaily's cheek,"I love you."  
  
A tear rolled down Kaily's cheek,"Who are you and what did you do with the soft spoken, loving, quiet, shy boy that I went to the dance with?"  
  
"Very funny."Bakura smiled,"Quit acting like a girl and beat the crap out of Seth, he's the one who killed Pegasus. And for god sakes, quit crying, you're scaring me."  
  
"Yeah, well, you're scarin' me too."Kaily giggled weakly.  
  
"Just get revenge for your father."Bakura smiled, wiping a tear off Kaily's cheek,"Just remember, I'll always be in your heart." His hand fell from Kaily's cheek and into her lap,"I love you."  
  
Kaily's tears fell freely,"I love you, too." Then it hit her, the stranger was right. 'When you return, someone you hold very dear will be dead, and a loved one will die soon after.'  
  
Yugi clenched a fist,"Bastard."  
  
T'ea and Joey both gave suprised yelps. Seth glared at the teen,"One more life added to the pot."  
  
"Why you....."Yugi snarled,"First you cost Yami his life, then you tear our family apart, then you release the Shadow Games on us, then you trap me and my sister in a dream, kill me, and cause our whole world to come crashing down. But that wasn't enough, was it? Then you KILLED our stepfather, took our guardians away, and killed Bakura. Well, I've had enough!" His body began glowing wildly as he fearlessly approached Seth. "I won't sit by and watch you tear any more lives apart!!"  
  
Seth stepped back in fear."What, what are you?"  
  
"What am I?"Yugi snarled, picking Seth up by the throat,"I'm going to kick your sorry ass to the Shadow Realm and back."  
  
"Even if you tried,"Seth laughed,"you'd need the power of five men to kill me!"  
  
Yugi's grip tightened,"Watch me."  
  
Suddenly everything around them became black. Kaily looked up just in time to see Yugi thrown backwards by nothing,"What the?"  
  
"I told you,"Seth laughed,"you can't beat me!"  
  
Yugi weakly got to his feet and appoached Seth,"You will die. I don't care what it takes." A huge, glowing ball formed in his hand. "This one's for Bakura!!" He fire a beam of gold at the preist, only to have it repelled by a black beam of light. "Ugh!"  
  
"Where are we?"Joey asked.  
  
"It's not the Shadow Realm, I know that."Kaily glared at Seth,"I don't really care, as long as that thing dies. Yugi needs our help." She gently set Bakura down and walked up behind Yugi. She sheathed her sword and placed her hands on her brother's shoulders.  
  
Joey and Tristan took their places on either side of her, placing one hand on each shoulder. T'ea, Serenity, Yuga, Yami, and Bakahno formed a half circle behind them and Mai, Nova, Serena, Aurora, Mokuba, and Solomon watched from their various spots. Every living being began glowing, and all their energy went into the four facing off against Seth. The energy blast grew till it finally overpowered Seth and destroyed him. Then, everything went black. 


	33. Epilogue: Return To Tomorrow, holy crap ...

"KAILY!!! YUGI!!!!"  
  
The twins jumped from their spot asleep on the floor of Yugi's room, scattering several papers in the process,"WHAT?!"  
  
"Are you ready for school?"Mai was downstairs.  
  
"We've been up for hours!"Kaily lied,'Damn, reasearch paper isn't finished yet.'  
  
"I can write faster than you,"Yugi jumped up and grabbed one of his outfits out of his dresser and threw it at his double,"I'll get the paper done, stall Grandpa and Mai."  
  
Kaily gave a salute and teleported out of the room.  
  
*Wake up 90 miles an hour  
Take the world's fastest shower  
Coffee black, microwave it  
I'm at my best caffinated*  
  
Solomon looked worriedly at Mai,"She's as bad at lying as her father."  
  
"Quit comparing her to Alexander,"Mai sat down and pulled a cup of coffee out of the microwave just in time for Kaily to appear in the room and grab it,"KAILY!"  
  
"Sorry, in a hurry."Kaily gulped down the drink, burning her throuat,"Hot!! YUGI LET'S GO!!!!"  
  
Yugi appeared next to her and the two ran out of the house,"I've got half a page left!"  
  
"Finish it on the way!"  
  
"Tell me I'm not the only one worried about them."Mai poured herself another cup of coffee,"She didn't even realize we ran out of decaf yesterday."  
  
"That's our twins for you."Solomon shrugged,"Ever since the fight with Seth they've been rushing all over the place."  
  
"OUR twins? Who gave birth to them?"  
  
"Who raised one of them?"  
  
*Out the door, pick up the pace  
I'm here I'm there I'm every place*  
  
T'ea took one look at the twins, who were currently asleep at their desks, and rolled her eyes,'Not again.'  
  
'What?'Tristan, now across the school in Algebra 4, entered her mind.  
  
'They're sleeping in class again,'Joey laughed,'aren't they?'  
  
'Yeah,'T'ea couldn't help but smile,'It's gotta be hard, taking care of Industrial Illusions, babysitting Bakahno and their yamis, keeping an eye on the Shadow Games, going to school, AND being the captains of the track teams. I can barely stand just going to school and being on the track team.'  
  
"Miss Pegasus,"their teacher tapped Kaily's desk with her ruler, only to receive and annoyed grunt,"T'ea, please wake your friends up."  
  
"And risk getting killed?"T'ea looked at their teacher like she was crazy,"No way. Just let them sleep."  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
*That's how it goes  
A day in my life  
On my toes  
From morning to night  
Livin' like this  
Some might say it's  
So exaustin' frenzymatic  
Call me nuts but I like it frantic*  
  
Joey flopped down next to his twin best friends,"T'ea says you slept through Language Arts again."  
  
Kaily growled and hit her laptop,"You try running Industrial Illusions, see how much fun it is!"  
  
"It's no worse at Kaiba Corp."Kaiba walked up and looked over Kaily's shoulder,"You forgot to carry the two about five problems up."  
  
"ARG!!!"Kaily gave her business partner a 'Do-You-Have-A-Death-Wish?' look.  
  
"Don't look at me like that,"Kaiba rolled his eyes,"you're supposed to be a math wiz, besides, there's something called a calculator."  
  
"Bakahno threw it out the window last week after he couldn't get it to stop beeping."Yuga appeared next to her light,"How's the bookeeping going?"  
  
"Considering the fact that Dad's last bookeeper was a yutz,"Kaily snorted,"pretty good, only three more years to recover."  
  
"It's a good thing you're used ta missin' sleep."Joey looked over Kaily's shoulder,"You can understand that stuff?"  
  
"Easy."Yugi smirked,"If YOU'D stop sleeing through algebra."  
  
*I'm not built for relaxin'  
I get bored without some action  
One speed is all I know  
'Seize the day', yeah that's my motto*  
  
"Mister Mutou?"Kemo, now Yugi's personal bodyguard, approached the male Mutou twin.  
  
Yugi looked up from his homework,"Yeah?"  
  
"Sorry to bother you,"Kemo rubbed the back of his head,"but you were supposed to be at the track meet ten minutes ago."  
  
"WHA?!"Yugi jumped to his feet,"Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"I fell asleep."  
  
"How does my sister deal with this?!"Yugi's eyes glowed and he teleported out of the room.  
  
*Maybe someday I'll slow down  
Maybe someday, but for now*  
  
Kaily, T'ea, Serenity, Serena, and Nova were all out on the feild stretching, with the help of Tristan and Joey. From the bleachers Kaiba, Aurora, Mokuba, and Solomon waited impatienly for the Domino City track meet to begin.  
  
Mai watched seven of the ten star runners in Domino High and let out an exasperated sigh,"This is one of those times when I really HATE being a coach."  
  
Kaily bent her legs out of the splits and looked up as Yugi appeared next to her,"Kemo fell asleep again."  
  
Yugi nodded and began stretching,"Sorry I'm late."  
  
"The other team's not even here yet."Nova shrugged,"How can you two stand rushing around so much?"  
  
Kaily fingered the Millenium Ring, which now resided around her neck,"After everything that's happened, it would feel weird not having something come up every half hour. There's never a dull moment for us."  
  
"By the way,"Tristan looked at the ring,"how's Bakahno suriving, I heard he trashed another electronic."  
  
"Let's just say it's a real nightmare without Bakura babysitting him."Yugi smirked,"I'm suprised he hasn't killed Kail's CD player yet."  
  
"Acutally,"Bakahno appeared behind the female guardian,"I couldn't get the thing to turn off."  
  
"BAKAHNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kaily jumped to her feet and immediately began strangling the tomb robber,"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*That's how it goes  
A day in my life  
I'm on my toes  
From morning to night  
Livin' like this  
Some might say it's  
So exhaustin' frenzymatic  
Call me must but I like it frantic*  
  
Kaily and Serenity exchanged glances. Nova, Serena, and T'ea had already won their races, along with Kaily, T'ea, Serenity, and Serena winning the relay race, now all that was need was for one of them to win the one mile dash and their team would go to the national championship. Yugi and Kaiba may have been Kaily's dueling rivals, but Serenity was the guardian's rival in racing.  
  
"Good luck."Serenity smiled.  
  
"Right back at ya."Kaily slipped the Millenium Ring into her shirt as a gun shot sounded the beginning of the race.  
  
The two girls, along with compeditors from other schools, took off down the track. From the stands Joey nursed an injured ankle, which he'd twisted in his race a few minutes ealier. Yugi rolled his eyes and watched the two competeing girls race around the track,"Who do think will win?"  
  
"I'm betting on Kaily-girl,"Tristan laughed,"she does so much running around, she gets more practice than the rest of us put together."  
  
"Yeah, but Serenity is still fast."Yugi pointed out,"She can outrun Joey."  
  
"Yeah, I let her win."Joey snorted, only to have T'ea kick him in the ankle,"OW!"  
  
"AND SERENITY WHEELER WINS!!!!!!!!!!!"the announcer, aka Mokuba, shouted over the loudspeaker.  
  
"How'd Mokuba ever get a job as an announcer when he still goes to elelmentary school?"Nova asked.  
  
"That's what happens when the Mutou twins run the track teams."T'ea shrugged as Serenity and Kaily ran up, both laughing,"What's so funny?"  
  
"I tripped!"Serenity laughed,"I tripped over the finish line!"  
  
Everyone else cracked up, Joey was DEFFINITELY not the only Wheeler goof. Kaily flopped down next to her brother and grabbed a waterbottle out of her backpack,"That means the girls' track team is going to Tokyo in June for the national chapionship."  
  
"If stupid hadn't twisted his ankle we'd be going too."the fourth member of the boys' track team, a teen with dark skin, blode hair and blue eyes, snorted.  
  
"Oh shut up, Scott,"Kaily snarled,"everyone knows you're just jealous because Joey can run faster than you."  
  
"And I've got a great girlfriend."Joey added as the remainder of their friends and family ran up,"Ow!"  
  
"Miss Pegasus, Mister Mutou,"Croquet walked up,"your teacher just called. Apparently Kail handed in the plans for the new duel disk system, not your research paper."  
  
Kaily paled,"Oops."  
  
*Things I haven't done  
Keep me on the run  
But time it sure does fly  
When you're havin' so much fun*  
  
Yugi rolled his violet eyes,'Two months and she STILL hasn't gotten used to running Industrial Illusions, then again, being Kaiba's business partner is NOT easy. It feels so strange not having Bakura around. He's one of the few people I've seen who could deal with constant abuse from Bakahno AND my sister.'  
  
'I HEARD THAT YUGI YU-GI-OH LANCE VALENTINE MUTOU!!!!' (Don't ask me where I came up with that, I don't know) (Yuga:Baka)  
  
'He's also the only one Kail never yelled at. I know it still hurts her, losing Pegasus and Bakura nearly killed her. She won't admit it, but she cried for three days straight after the fight with Seth, losing our so called 'guardian animals' didn't help. I know she still hasn't gotten over it, but she, just like the rest of us, knows that we just have to go on with life. I just hope she and Aurora will be ok, they've been through so much.'  
  
*That's how it goes (That's how it goes)  
That's how it goes  
A day in my life  
I'm on my toes  
From morning to night  
Livin' like this  
Some might say it's  
So exhautin' frenzymatic  
Call me nuts but I like it frantic*  
  
'Yugi thinks I've had it hard.'Kaily scrambled around Yugi's room, looking for the research paper on the different lives street children and normal children live she and Yugi had spent the last two weeks writing,'He's the one who nearly died, but, if Yugi hadn't been there, I NEVER would have gotten over Dad and Bakura. He finally got so fed up with me that he literally slapped me. I've never been so shocked in my life. Well, now that the two of us have to take care of Industrial Illusions, I've been so busy running around, I haven't had TIME to think about Bakura, thank Ra. Plus being the second best female track star in town doesn't help. Oh well, I like it this way. I'd die of boredom without so much rushing around.' "FOUND IT!!!"  
  
*Oh, I like it frantic  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Oh, I like it frantic  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah, I like it frantic  
That's how it goes  
I like it frantic*  
  
Solomon and Mai looked up from their books as the front door of the mansion slammed and the twins, along with Serenity and Joey, walked in,"Long day?"  
  
"We almost failed Home Ec. because Yugi switched our paper with the new plans for the duel disk system Seto and I are working on."Kaily flopped down in her favorite over stuffed chair next to a large fireplace,"I spent two hours looking for that paper."  
  
"And it was sitting on my desk."Yugi rolled his eyes,"I hope you don't mind if Joey and Serenity spend the night, their mom's sick."  
  
"Again?"Mai asked.  
  
Joey and Serenity nodded and sat down on the couch and dropped their backpacks on the floor. Serenity pulled out one of her notebooks,"I just hope Joey doesn't get lost again."  
  
"That only happened once!"Joey snapped.  
  
"You still got lost."Yugi pointed out from his spot playing with the fire,"If I hadn't designed this house myself we never would have found you."  
  
Joey growled and looked at Kaily, who was now working in her sketch book again,"Hey, Kaily-girl, what did Takuno say in World Life today, I slept through it again."  
  
Kaily slapped her forehead,"Like I know, I spent most of the day sleeping too ya know."  
  
"That reminds me."Serenity pulled a paper out of her notebook,"Miss Kalin has put us in the pen pal program. Since you decided to skip Lit again she told me to give you your pen pal assignment."  
  
The female guardian groaned and took the paper,"Amane, a freshblood at Shinjuku High. Good greif, who came up with this bloody brilliant crap?"  
  
"No wonder Kalin's not married yet."Joey muttered,"She's a quack."  
  
"She also says if Kail doesn't participate she'll fail her."Serenity added.  
  
"Ugh!!"  
  
"Quit whining Kaily,"Solomon groaned,"you'll be able to take out your anger on this poor girl instead of us."  
  
Kaily gave a wicked grin,"I think I'll get that first letter sent to her tonight."  
  
"Me and my big mouth."  
'To:Gemini_Elves@racerblood.com (Amane)  
  
From:Guardian_Princess_of_Games@Millenium.com (Kaily Pegasus)  
  
Subject:Someone tell me WHY I have to do this.  
  
Dear Amane,  
  
I'm gonna say this now:I don't see the point in this pen pal program and, frankly, I could care less about it. The only reason I'm doing this is because my teacher's threatening to fail me if I don't. I don't intend to have fun with this and I DEFFINITELY am going to kill Serenity for being such an angel and delivering my assignment to me. Just because she's the top female track star in town she thinks she can run errands for everyone. Whatever, you're probably thinking I'm just saying this because I'm a snobby, rich, millionare. If you want to, think that, I don't care. I've gotta go kill my best friend and his little sister. Kail, out. P.S. You call me Kaily and I swear I'll kick your sorry butt to Pluto and back, understood?'  
  
'To:Change_of_Hearts@LostSoul.com  
  
From:Track_Princess@Millenium.com  
  
Subject:Hi  
  
Dear Ryou,  
  
My name is Serenity, but you already knew that, didn't you? : P Sorry, I'm just excited. I'm on the girls' track team at my school and we just won a place in the national championships! Anyway, I agree with my psycotic friend Kail, this pen pal program is wacked, but, it's still useful for meeting new people. I hope this won't turn into a mess like the last time my mother tried to get me into this. I ended up pen pal to a gay 40 sum year old woman. Well, I'm being called for dinner. Plz write back soon. Serenity.'  
And with that Shadow Guardian is complete. I spent I don't remember how long fighting with myself over this ending. I couldn't really think of anything else. It's a sort of let down, I now. I just couldn't think of anything else. And yes, Bakura really is dead. As my cousin's put it, I'm a drama freak. A friend of mine asked about Kaily's extreamly long name. Here's a little breakdown of it, along with Yugi's:  
  
Kaily=duh, her name  
Yugorana=Yuga, aka Yugorana, is a part of her, so, Yugorana became her second name  
Destiny=her original middle name  
Valentine=her original last name  
Pegasus=her adoptive last name  
Mutou=the last name she was given after Mai left  
  
Yugi's:  
Yugi=name  
Yu-Gi-Oh=same with Yugorana in Kaily's name, Yu-Gi-Oh, aka Yami, is a part of Yugi  
Lance=the middle name I gave him, since I don't know his real one  
Valentine=same as Kaily  
Mutou=same as Kaily, again  
  
Any questions I'll be glad to answer and, before anyone asks, SEFFRA, I do intend to make a sequel as soon as I finish some of my other fics.  
  
Vega:Yeah, that'd be nice  
  
Can it, demon, anyway, I can't believe I'm done! In the beginning I had no intention of Kaily even falling for Bakura! I didn't even plan on Serena and Nova appearing, or Seth for that matter. God, what's going through my head lately?  
  
Joey:We probably don't want to know  
  
As some of my close friends and family that also read this will probably notice, I've already set the stage for my sequel. Mai, Kaily, T'ea, Serenity, Serena, and Nova are going to Tokyo for a national track tournament, without the boys. Kaily is now in possession of the Millenium Ring, since Bakura is dead, and thus, the only male on this Tokyo trip will be Bakahno, poor tomb robber. Kaily also has an assigned pel pal, Amane, and, anyone who's read the Yu-Gi-Oh manga knows that name means something, Serenity's pen pal, Ryou, well, that name's a little more familiar to fanfic readers. Those of you who know those names, KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT!!!! I don't want it spoiled for the rest of the world. I don't know what I'm going to do, this is just something I'm pulling out of the dark. I do intend to have Maric and Isis appear, though, with Maric as an enemy. This should be fun. Well, I'll see you guys later in my sequel, Run To You. A little preview for you:  
  
'To:Guardian_Princess_of_Games@Millenium.com (Kaily Pegasus)  
  
From:Gemini_Elves@racerblood.com (Amane)  
  
Subject:I agree  
  
Dear KailY, sorry, I had to do that. I wasn't exactly up to this either, but, like you, I've got a teacher threatening to fail me. You're on the track team? Same here, I'm going to the nationals in June, what about you? Serenity sounds nice, just her name seems sweet. I hope I can get to know you better, we might actually have a lot in common. And, about the rich millionare thing, I din't even think you were THE Kaily Pegasus. I thought it was just a coincidence. Do you have any siblings? I had an older brother, but he died in a car crash when I was five. I just live with my mother. Well, I've gotta go. C ya.'  
  
A girl with waiste length, slightly spikey white-ish hair and gentle brown eyes clicked the send button on her computer and got up,"I'd better get to work."  
  
"WENCH!!! GET IN HERE!!!!"  
  
Amane paled,'She's home already?'  
  
A woman with matted white hair and harsh, blood shot blue eyes walked into the room,"THIS PLACE IS A MESS!!! AND WHERE IS MY BEER?!!! I TOLD YOU TO GET IT FOR ME before I GOT HOME!!!" She brough her hand, hard across Amane's face.  
Oh, and before I forget again. It could take me awhile to get my sequel up. I'm starting to work on my webpage, where all of my art will be going. I'm sure as hell not the best artist on the planet, but, I'm working on it. I spent ten hours yesterday working on a picture of Yuga and Kaily. *sweatdrop* For some reason I'm having a LOT of trouble with her damn hair.  
  
Kaily:HEY!!!!  
  
If only I could get someone to do my art for me.  
  
Joey:Yeah, you can't draw at all  
  
Shut up or I just might turn you into a dog, AGAIN!!! Well, gotta run, my dad's takin' me to dinner to celebrate me finishing Shadow Guardian. My first completed fic! C ya next time. 


End file.
